Five Friends, One Piece
by Jazzcat1231
Summary: Me and my friends are sucked into the one piece world. Follow our adventures as we discover our powers and rescue our friends with the help of the Strawhats! Sort of a sequel to my other Bleach fan fic. Rating may go up.
1. A New Adventure!

**(A/N- Hey there! I'm Jazzcat1231 and this is the first chapter of my first one piece fan fic, Five Friends, One Piece! *Clap clap clap* Right! IMPORTANT- So in case you haven't read it, I recently finished my fic, A Bleached Vacation, a Bleach fan fic. This is sort of, kinda a sequel, so you should read it first. If you don't watch Bleach (you should) I'll provide a summary for the fic- **

**My friends Jackie, Gabby, my little sister, and I were sucked into the Bleach anime world by a blue portal because of a wish upon a star. I got weather and sea based powers, Jackie got fire based powers, but my sister and Gabby got no powers. (Jackie- Ha ha! Gabby- Shut up!) We helped the main characters defeat some bad guys, helped save their world (Yeah, no big deal), and then the main characters came to our world and helped us defend it from the bad guys. We got these necklaces, with a swirly green and purple stone thing that's somehow related to the portals.**

* * *

><strong>So let's get this thing started :D ! I present to you, chapter 1! I don't own One Piece, Zombieland, or Grown Ups.)<strong>

**A New Adventure!**

Emma's POV

It all started out as a totally normal day in California. But it was like that last time, right? A sleepover at Jackie's house was announced one February Friday. At around 10 at night, we all gathered in Jackie's room to watch a movie.

"What movie did you get?" Gabby asked. Gabby's 14, with long wavy brown hair.

"Umm..." Jackie looked at the DVD. "Zombieland and Grown Ups." Jackie is 14, with short black hair and is a black belt.

"Alright!" I cheered. My name's Emma. I'm 13, with frizzy brown hair and along with Jackie, a total otaku.

"Isn't Zombieland rated R though?" Kelly exclaimed. Kelly is also 13, has long blond hair, and is a totally pure, nice girl. She has never once sworn or been very mean to someone.

"I think it's just for gore." Saffron said. Saffron is the newest girl in school, just came in a month or two ago. She's 13, with very long brown hair and freckles. She's nice and made friends with us right away.

Kelly groaned. "Can't we just watch Grown Ups?"

"But Grown Ups is 13 for like... adult content and stuff like that." Jackie said.

Kelly sighed. "Ok... I'm gonna get more pizza first."

"'K." Jackie put the disk in and went back to her spot on the bed. "Oops." She said as she bumped the night stand, causing her manga books and various nick-knacks to fall off.

Saffron helped pick up the books and put them back.

"Thanks." Jackie said. She scooped up the nick-knacks and put them back, but kept looking around the floor for something.

"Missing something?" Saffron asked.

"Yeah... Probably just fell behind the stand."

"This it?" Saffron picked up a necklace. _The_ necklace. Last Summer, Jackie, Gabby, my sister, and I had been sucked into an anime by a giant portal. Yeah, sounds nuts, huh? The only things that I still had from the adventure were an aching shoulder from a shark and a necklace. Each of us got one. They had a strange rock strung on a cord. The rock wasn't exactly a rock, though, more like sea glass, but hard and heavy enough to be stone. It was covered in green and purple swirls and we knew it had something to do with the portal.

"Wouldn't want to loose that." Gabby said.

"Yeah, thanks!" Jackie took it and hung it on her lamp.

"It's pretty, what's it made of?"

"Umm... I really don't know."

"The movie's starting!" I said.

Kelly walked back in and sat down with her pizza. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope. Just started."

A few hours later, we were done with both movies.

"Wow." Gabby said. "That was hilarious!"

"I know right!" I said. "I'm getting kinda hungry, who wants some pizza?"

"Ooh me!" Saffron said. "Wait, Jackie, do you have any Twinkies?"

Jackie laughed. "No, sorry."

"Aww..."

"I'll be right back." I got up and went into the kitchen. As I was pulling a slice of pizza off of the rest, Saffron walked in.

"Hey." She said. "Getting more soda."

"Ah."

"Hey do you know where Jackie got that necklace?"

"... No clue."

"That's too bad. I was wondering if there was any others."

"Well-" I cut myself off. The whole portal-necklace-anime thing was a secret.

"Hm?"

"I have a... similar one."

"Really? Where'd you get it?"

"Um... I can't remember."

"Aww. Ok."

"Well, we'd, uh, better get back!"

"Alright."

We came back into the room and set our stuff down. I looked at the necklace. I usually leave mine at home, because I tend to loose things like that. I wondered if we would ever be able to use them again.

_Wait a minute,_ I thought. The necklace was leaning. Not by much, but it was like something was pulling it toward the other side of the room.

"Hey..." I said. "We might want to close the windows and door."

"Hm?" Kelly asked, "Why?"

"Just..." I got up and shut the windows and closed the door.

"But it's so hot in here." Jackie said.

I looked at her and nodded at the necklace. She gasped and took it off the lamp. It dropped, but instead of going straight down, it fell diagonally.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared, floating in the center of the room.

Gabby gasped. "That's-"

"Grab your bags!" Jackie said, putting on the necklace.

Suddenly a huge WHOOSH filled the room as the portal opened up. Winds flew around the room, sucking us in to the huge blue swirl. Papers and blankets flew everywhere as we were slowly pulled in. Everyone started screaming as we were pulled into the bottomless dark space behind the blue. Last time I felt scared and panicked, but now, all I could feel was excitement.

**(A/N- There we go! Chapter 1 finished. If you didn't like it I promise you, It will get better. Much, much better. Comment, review, and subscribe, please, see ya next time, and thanks for reading!)**


	2. Arrival

**(A/N- Hi! Thanks for reading :) This should be where it gets better. I haven't been able to upload a lot lately because school has started :( Now I'll probably only be able to upload on weekends. I'll try to update whenever I can, but it'll probably only be like once a week :( But for now, let's get this chapter going! I don't own One Piece.)**

**Arrival**

Jackie's POV

I woke up with a jolt and looked around. I was in an alleyway. I stood up and walked out into the street. _That's right!_ I remembered the giant portal. I was in an anime! Again! _Which one? Which one?_ I thought. I looked around the street. The people I saw were dressed normally. I looked down at myself. I was wearing jean shorts, flip flops, and a pink t shirt. I also had on my necklace. I still didn't know what anime it was, though. They were pretty normal clothes, and I didn't see-

"FFFOOOOODDDD!" A cry went out through out the streets as someone quite literally flew past me.

_That answers that._ I thought. _One Piece! Alright!_

I felt my necklace tug and looked down. It was trying to lead me somewhere. _This way?_ It tugged twice and I started walking.

Saffron's POV

I woke up and looked around. _What the..._ I was sitting on a bench beside some sort of shop. But everything looked... different. I got up and walked toward the shop. As I passed the window, I did a double take. The reflection wasn't... me. For one the hair was longer than it really was. Also, I was wearing someone else's clothes- a purple miniskirt, green Converse high tops, an orange scarf, and a white tank top. It was totally my style, but they weren't my clothes. But that wasn't the weirdest thing. My eyes took up about half my head! _It's like those shows and books Jackie and Emma like... Anime and manga!_ I looked down at my clothes. I decided to keep walking. Everyone was in the same room when that portal thing appeared, so they're probably all here. I could hear sea gulls, so I knew the sea was nearby. I kept walking and eventually came out to the port. Ships of all sizes floated in the water. Most were strange looking, with animal heads on the front. I looked at one and noticed a black flag at the top. A skull and crossbones.

"_K-kaizoku?_" I said. I gasped. _I'm speaking...like... German or something! Wait, no. Anime's Japanese._

The pirate flag was different from others I had seen in books and stuff before. It had a white skull, with two pistols underneath. _Weird._ The ship its self was huge. It was painted red and black, with an eagle at the front. It had huge sails, also with the flag symbol on it. People were going about on deck, tending to the ropes or sailory stuff like that, but I noticed they all looked scared and depressed. I went past that ship and saw another, much cuter ship. It had a skull with a straw hat. There were trees on board and a ram head at the front, which made me smile. I kept going, walking into a street full of vendors. _I am getting kinda hungry..._ I thought. I noticed a small pouch hanging at my hip. In it were coins. I'd never seen them before, but there seemed to be a lot. I walked up to a fruit stand and tried to look through some buyers that were blocking my view. I saw apples, and immediately my stomach started growling. I held it, hoping it wasn't too loud. I reached in between the two men and grabbed one. I walked over to the man running the stand, taking some coins out of the pouch.

"Excuse me." I said. "I'd like to buy this."

"Of course." He said. "That'll be 100 Beli."

_Beli? So that's what it's called._ "Just a moment, please." I looked at the coins I was holding. There were a few that said 10, one that said 500, and a couple 5s. I awkwardly set the apple down and looked at the coins. One accidentally fell and I leaned to pick it up.

"Here." A man picked up the coin and handed it to me. He had blonde hair and was smoking.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. Then I noticed his eyebrow. I started to laugh.

"W-what is it?" He asked.

"Your eyebrow's all curly!" I smiled at him and took my coin. "Thanks, though."

"N-no problem."

I turned back to the cashier guy and gave him the 500. He gave me back my change and I took the apple. I smiled at the blonde guy before walking away. I took a bite and decided I would just stay at the docks until someone else showed up.

Gabby's POV

I had woken up by the docks in jeans, a green tank top, flip flops, a white ball cap with 'SUMMER!' scrawled across it in purple, and my necklace. People were walking around, talking or hauling barrels and sacks to ships. After I looked at the ships and watched the ocean for a while, I finally decided to head inland. As I turned he corner, I saw Saffron walking toward me, eating an apple.

"Saffron!" I called.

A while later we decided to go to a restaurant she had seen earlier.

"Where'd you get the apple?" I asked.

"I bought it." She took another bite. "I also met this really nice guy."

"A guy? Was he cute?"

"I guess. He was smoking, though."

"So?"

"It smells gross!"

"But he was still cute, right?"

We came into the restaurant. It was crowded with people laughing and drinking. We went over to the bar and sat down.

"Is this legal?"

"What?"

"For us to sit at a bar? 'Cause we're like, kids?"

I shrugged. "Pirates aren't really legal either, and this anime is full of them."

"What can I get ya?" The bartender asked.

"Got any orange juice?" I asked.

"Got any money?"

I looked at Saffron. "Oh, I have money!" She said and pulled out a few coins.

"200 beli." He said.

"Mmm... Here ya go!" She handed him a few coins and he went to get the juice.

"You seem..." Saffron began, "I don't know, just a little calm about all this."

"R-really?"

"And that necklace you're wearing! Isn't that Jackie's?"

The bartender gave me the orange juice and went to help a boy asking for more food.

"Well..." I looked around. "Let's go over to a table, alright?"

"But-"

"I'll explain everything, but I don't want anyone else to hear us."

"O...k."

We went over to another table, away from anyone else.

"The truth is, we've kinda done this before." I started.

"Done what?"

"Gone inside an anime."

"... What?"

"It all started a few months before you moved here..."

**(A/N- Thanks for reading! Comment, subscribe, and I'll see you next time. Peace!)**


	3. Pirates!

**(A/N- Yo peoples :) Thanks for reading, here's the next chapter. Translation note- Tobu means fly, Egaku means draw, Mizu means water. I don't own One piece.)**

**Pirates!**

Emma's POV

I walked through the streets lined with shops and salespeople, looking for anything that would point me towards the others. I had woken up in tennis shoes, ripped flair jeans, a purple t shirt with a panda head on it that read in big green letters 'PANDAMAN', and my necklace. I managed to grab my bag before getting sucked into the portal. The bag had changed into a white shoulder bag covered in multicolored peace signs. Like Jackie, my necklace was leading me somewhere, too. I turned a corner and walked into an alley. Suddenly my necklace swung around and pointed to a large treasure chest. I knelt down and looked at it.

"Emma!" Jackie ran down the alley.

"Jackie!" I said. "You ok?"

"Yeah. My necklace led me here."

"Mine too!"

"There must be something important here, then."

"I found a-" Suddenly a snore made us jump. Kelly was asleep behind some barrels next to us.

"She hasn't even woken up yet?" I said.

"Hey Kelly!" Jackie poked her. "Kelly... Kelly..."

Kelly grumbled and turned over.

"KELLY!"

"Go 'way..." She said.

"Hey! Sleepy head!"

"_NANI O?_" She sat up and accidentally knocked a barrel over. She jumped and looked at us.

"How long do you plan on sleeping?" Jackie said.

Kelly stared at us. "What..."

"Hey there." I smiled at her.

When Kelly calmed down, we explained what was happening.

"So you've done this before."

"Yeah."

"In a different anime."

"Uh-huh."

"And that whole forest thing wasn't a dream."

"Yeah."

"And you two have powers."

"Maybe." Jackie said. "This is a different anime, so..."

"I see..." Kelly crossed her arms.

"You don't have to believe us."

"No, no, I believe you. I just can't believe this whole thing is happening."

"That's right!" I said. "As I was saying, my necklace led me to this chest over here." I dragged it over and showed them.

"It's pretty big." Kelly said.

"What's in it?" Jackie asked.

"Dunno." I knelt down and looked at the lock. It was rusted, so I easily broke it off and opened the lid. Inside was the one of the biggest swords I had ever seen. It was over four feet long and was put in the chest at an angle because it couldn't fit in normally. There was also a spear that folded in half, connected by a chain. A smaller chest sat in the corner. Jackie picked up the smaller chest.

"Look at all of this!" Kelly said, trying to pick up the big sword.

I picked up the spear.

Jackie gasped. "That's..."

"It's your Zanpakuto!" I said.

"What's that?" Kelly asked.

"It's the weapon I used in the last anime we went in to." Jackie said.

"I remember that!" Kelly exclaimed. "Can't that, like, spew fire or something?"

Jackie took it and gave me the smaller chest. She snapped it together and twirled it. She stopped it and suddenly a plume of fire came out the bladed end.

"Yeah." I said. "Or something..."

Jackie found some rope in the alley and used that to hang it on her back.

"What's in this chest?" I asked, looking at it.

"I can't open it, the lock is really weird."

"Maybe if we find the others, we can open it." Kelly said.

"Where would they be?" I asked.

"Maybe... I know Luffy will go to a restaurant." Jackie said. "Maybe they followed him."

"I saw a restaurant earlier!" I said.

We left the giant sword in the chest and closed it. I led them to the restaurant and went inside.

"There's Luffy." I said quietly. He was at the bar with Ussop and Nami, eating, as usual.

"We can't very well just go up to him, right?" Jackie said.

Kelly gasped. "There they are!" Right next to the door, Gabby and Saffron were talking. We ran over and sat down.

"There you are!" Jackie said.

"Hey!" Gabby said.

"You found us!" Saffron said.

"Yeah." I said. "Oh... we kinda told Kelly everything."

"Same here." Gabby said.

I looked at Saffron. She nodded. "So do you know which anime this is?"

"One Piece." I said. "I've actually been totally addicted to it lately."

"That pirate one, right?" Gabby said.

Jackie nodded. "I've only watched like 250 episodes or so."

"I've watched and read them all!" I said. "And I know more about it than Bleach!"

"Wow." Gabby said. "That's a little scary."

"The problem with One Piece is that it's an entirely different world." Jackie said. "If we get caught, we can't just say it's an anime. I don't even think they have TV."

A waitress came up to the table to take our order. I put the box on the table and examined it.

"Could I just have a glass of water?" Jackie said.

"Sure thing." She said cheerfully. "Anything else?"

Everyone shook their heads. Saffron tossed the waitress a Beli and she left.

"What's that?" Saffron pointed to the chest.

"We found it, but we can't open it." Jackie looked at the lock. "It doesn't look like a normal lock."

"Let me see." Gabby said. She looked at the lock. "Maybe..." She took her necklace and inserted the stone into the key hole. "It works!" The lock popped open. Gabby lifted the lid. "What're these?"

I looked over into the chest and gasped. Inside were three devil fruits. I turned the chest toward me and stared at them.

"Aren't those..." Jackie said.

"Yeah. Devil fruits."

"What's a devil fruit?" Kelly asked.

"Shh! Not so loud." Jackie said. "Devil fruits are mysterious fruits in One Piece. They give the person who eats them a power. They're real rare and I bet some people in this place would kill for one."

"Power?"

"Yeah, like... the Gomu Gomu fruit lets you stretch your body like rubber." I said. "The Hiso Hiso fruit lets you talk to animals."

"Well? What are we waiting for, let's eat one!" Saffron said.

"Wait!" I stopped her. "The fruit gives you powers, but we can't predict which ones. You could get some lame one, like... being able to turn into a giraffe. Also, if you eat one, you can't swim."

"I like giraffes..." Saffron grumbled.

"Ever. Again." Jackie put in. "Our Shinigami powers followed us to our world, so these should too."

"We won't be able to swim when we go back?" Kelly said.

"Not necessarily." The waitress set the water down on our table. When she came before, I was too busy looking at the lock to pay much attention.

"Ah!" I pointed at her. "I-i-i-it's you!"

She had long wavy hair, stormy gray eyes, and wore a small purple tank top and purple bell bottom jeans.

"Do you know her?" Gabby asked.

She just smiled at me. "I'd say what you've got there are the Tobu Tobu, Egaku Egaku, and Mizu Mizu fruits." She pointed to each fruit as she named them. "As you know, when a fruit user dies, the same fruit will appear somewhere else. So, when you leave here, the fruits will appear again somewhere else."

"So we'll die?" Jackie exclaimed.

She laughed. "No, when you die you leave this world, right? So when you go back to your world, it'll be the same thing."

"Thanks..." Jackie said. "But how did you know that we aren't-?"

"Umi!" A little girl ran up to the woman and tugged on her hand. "Umi! Pirates are here!"

She winked at me. "That's your cue. Make your choice soon, and good luck!" The little girl led her away and everyone looked at me.

"Who was that?" Gabby asked.

"That was my Zanpakuto spirit!" I exclaimed. "_Areta Umi_!"

"What?" Jackie exclaimed.

"That explains why she knew about all this." Gabby said.

"What's a Zanpakuto spirit?" Kelly asked.

"They're a Shinigami's Zanpakuto, they help them unlock their Zanpakuto's powers. I almost didn't recognize her at first, since she was so cheery." I said.

"So the devil fruits." Jackie said. "I guess this one," She held up the Tobu Tobu fruit, which, like all devil fruits, had a swirly pattern. It was white, shaped like an egg, with a golden stem spiraling off the top. "can make you fly. This," She held up the Egaku Egaku fruit, which was a gray carrot shape with a black stem, "has something to do with drawing. And this," She held up the Mizu Mizu fruit, which was a blue apple shape, "Lets you control water."

"But that's not possible." I said. "Water is a devil fruit's weakness, how can it be water?"

"... well it has something to do with water."

"But it's not possible! That's why there hasn't been any fruits like that." I felt myself going into a bit of a fangirl mode.

Suddenly there was gunfire outside and a man stumbled in.

"P-pirates..." He said before collapsing.

**(A/N- Oh noes a cliff hanger! Thanks for reading, subscribe, review, comment, and I'll see you next time! Bye :)!)**


	4. Captured!

**(A/N- Hi there! I'll get straight to the chapter this time. I don't own One Piece.)**

**Captured!**

Kelly's POV

Everyone in the restraunt either fled or took out weapons. Screams and calls of alarm rang through the air.

"What should we do?" Saffron said.

"Just stay calm." Jackie said. "Let's get out of here!"

We ran out the door. Outside pirates ran around stealing from merchants or breaking into homes. We kept running through the chaos.

"Turn here!" Emma said.

We turned into the street where I woke up.

"The pirates won't come this way for a bit." Emma said. "We should get out of here as soon as possible."

"Is this that big chest you were talking about?" Gabby asked, opening the chest.

"Yeah. We couldn't use the sword, it's way too heavy." I said.

"Really?" Gabby said. She had picked up the sword and was waving it around like it was an ordinary blade.

"Dude!" Emma said.

"What? It's not that bad." Gabby looked at it. "It even has a sheath. How would I carry it, though?"

"The strap runs from the top to the bottom of the sheath." Saffron said. "I think it's meant to be on your back."

"Cool!" Gabby put it on and unsheathed it. "It's not heavy at all!"

"Feel free and take it, then." I said.

"I wish I could have gotten a gun or something, though." Gabby said. "A machine gun!"

"Dude..."

"A _blue_ machine gun!"

"Don't you want a weapon, Kelly?" Jackie asked.

"No way! I couldn't fight anything."

From the other end of the street, the little girl from the restraunt came running over.

"You're from the restraunt, right?" Saffron asked, leaning down to face her.

She nodded. "You all should get out of here! Those are the Double Pistol Pirates!"

"Double Pistol...?"

"They're a crew of bloodthirsty pirates! They're in the slave trade business!"

"Slave trade?" Emma said.

The little girl nodded. "They go from town to town kidnapping anyone they can get their hands on!"

As she said that, I felt strong hands grip me from behind. I let out a yelp, and they co.

Everyone spun around. "Kelly!"

Two pirates dragged me into the street and threw me into a circle with a dozen other people.

"Alright, men!" A voice boomed. "Let's go!"

Pirates came up and grabbed all the people in the circle and dragged us toward the docks.

Gabby's POV

I watched as Kelly was dragged off by the pirates.

"Kelly!"

"We can't catch up." Emma said.

I got an idea. "Give me one of those fruits."

"Are you sure? You won't be able to swim." Jackie said.

"Only in this world, right? Just give me one! Any fruit!"

"Me too." Saffron said.

"Alright." Emma looked at Jackie.

"None for me, I've already got a weapon." She said.

She tossed me the white one, Saffron the gray one, and took the blue for herself. "Just so you know, they taste really bad."

"On three." Saffron said. "One... two... three!"

We took a bite. I immediately doubled over and dropped the fruit. Saffron fell to her knees and Emma covered her mouth.

"W-what is it?" Jackie asked. "What's wrong?"

"I..." I started. "It's disgusting!"

"I told you!" Emma said.

"That was worse than my brother's cooking!" Saffron said.

"But did it work?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know." I said. "But we gotta go save Kelly!" I took off running. I dodged past people and fallen stands. I could almost see the docks in sight.

"I think it's the ship with the flag with the skull and two guns." Saffron said, running behind me. "I saw it earlier."

"The big red one?" I asked.

"Yeah."

We reached the docks and I fell to my knees, panting.

"Wh... where is it?" Emma asked.

I looked around. The ship was no where in sight.

"Hey!" I looked over and saw a few people were standing on the docks. "Get back here!"

We ran over.

"What is it?" Jackie asked.

A girl turned to us. "The pirates took one of our friends! Their ship..."

I looked out to sea. The big red ship was already far out there.

"You sure you can't reach it?" The girl asked one of her friends.

"I already tried. It's too far out."

"Hey." I said. "The fruit I ate was the Tobu Tobu, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Jackie said.

I looked around. The only people in sight were the few on the dock and the girls. I gave Saffron my hat ran to the other end of the dock.

"Hey, you're not gonna..." Emma said. "Wait! You don't even know how to work your powers yet! You don't know what'll happen!"

"Just move!" I started to run down the dock and jumped. Half of me wasn't expecting anything to happen. But, as I jumped off, my back started to tingle. Looking at my shadow on the water, I saw two huge wings come out of my back. I tried beating them, moving them just like I would an arm, and I went up about 10 feet.

_Okay okay okay okay okay..._ I thought. _I just gotta … freaking... calm... down...just calm... the F%$# DOWN..._

I tried leaning to one side and almost fell in the water.

_'You wont be able to swim...'_

I beat my wings twice and leaned forward, soaring toward the ship. I steadied myself and looked forward. An incredible feeling of freedom and joy went through me and a smile grew on my face.

_So this is what it's like to fly._

I was so lost in the moment that I didn't notice the approaching sea until I felt the spray on my face.

"!)mmit!"

I felt the cold water surge around me, dragging me under. I tried moving my hands or kicking my feet but I couldn't move.

Emma's POV

Everybody stared after Gabby as she soared through the sky.

"Whoa." I said.

"A devil fruit power?" A person beside me said.

"Yeah." I turned to them. "Ah! You're..."

Nami was the one that had spoken. I noticed Luffy beside her as well, and it took all my will power not to go all fangirl on him. "Hm?"

"N-nothing." I said. "You said your friend had been kidnapped?"

"Yeah! That ship out there took him."

I looked at the giant ship. Gabby was catching up with it, but was struggling. She was about halfway to the ship when she suddenly fell into the ocean.

"Gabby!" Jackie shouted.

"I can't swim to her in time." Saffron said.

"You can't swim anyway, remember?" Jackie said. "I'll have to go- Emma!"

I dove off the dock, swimming as fast as I could. In the back of my head, I was thinking this shouldn't be possible, but then again, it was the Mizu Mizu fruit I ate. I felt the currents and the water around me and imagined them pushing me along. I dove underwater and felt them propelling me along as I shot through the water. I looked around and saw Gabby slowly sinking, trying to hold her breath in. I dove deeper and deeper, my lungs starting to burn.

_At this rate, I won't even have enough air to get Gabby to the surface._ I thought. I was never good at holding my breath, and I knew I could only last a few seconds more. I reached Gabby and grabbed her arms, swimming up. _I can't take it anymore!_ I let out the air in my cheeks, sucking in the water. I wondered what would happen if I died here. I was expecting a pain in my chest or not being able to breathe, but I was breathing totally normally.

_Cool!_ I thought. _I can breath underwater!_

I kicked harder and came up to the surface. I swam towards the dock, dragging Gabby behind me. Jackie and Saffron brought Gabby up onto the dock and I pushed myself up.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"Yeah." Gabby coughed up a ton of water.

"I though you said you couldn't swim." Saffron said.

"I have water based abilities." I said. "I guess it's possible, after all."

"Are you alright?" Nami asked, coming over.

"I think so." I said.

"Our friend was captured by those pirates." Gabby said, sitting up.

"You too?"

"Your friend, what's his name?" Jackie asked.

"Ussop. Why?"

_Heh. Should've known._

"C'mon we can still catch up!" Luffy said.

"We can't just take the ship! What about the others?"

"They'll catch up!"

"How?"

"Hey." I said. "Those guys are the Double Pistol Pirates. They stop at every island they come across and kidnap people to sell as slaves."

"Slaves?"

"There's probably an island that has a slave auctioning house or something like that nearby, and chances are there'll be other towns and islands between here and there. So if you don't make any stops, you'll probably catch up with them before they get there."

"We need to get a boat or something then" Saffron said. "We need to get Kelly back as soon as possible."

"Come with us then." Luffy said.

"Eh?"

"We're both after the same ship. It makes more sense for you to come with us."

"Really? Thank you so much!"

"Alright! We set sail as soon as the others are back!"

**(A/N- Thanks for reading! Comment, review, subscribe, see ya next time. Bye! :) )**


	5. Setting Sail

**(A/N- Yo! How's life? Who else is totally pumped for the next few new One Piece episodes? I know I am! I've been thinking about it non stop ^^ By the way, I might've forgotten to say this, but this takes place somewhere between Alabasta and Sky Island. Now- on with chapter 5! I don't own One Piece. If I did, 4Kids would've never gotten their hands on it. 4Kids... *grumbles evilly in the corner*)**

**Setting Sail**

Saffron's POV

We went onto the cute little ship that I saw earlier. I noticed that the boy, who had introduced himself as Luffy, was wearing the same hat as the one on the flag.

"The ship's a lot bigger in person." Jackie said.

"Is there anything we can help with?" Emma asked.

"Nothing now." Nami said. "We have to wait for the rest of the crew to come back."

"Should we go out and look for them?"

"No, they should be back any minute."

I walked around the ship, looking up at the crow's nest and out to sea.

"Anyone here?" A man walked up on board, carrying grocery bags.

"Ah!" I ran over to him. "You're that curly eyebrow guy!"

"You're that girl from earlier!"

"Sanji-kun, you know her?" Nami walked up.

"I ran into her earlier."

"Oh yeah, I'm Saffron." I said to the blonde guy.

"I'm Sanji. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, by the way,Ussop's been kidnapped." Nami said

"What?"

"Our friend was kidnapped too." I said. "So my friends and I will be sailing with you for the time being."

"Friends?"

"Wah!" Emma came up, obviously about to go major fangirl. "Sanji! It's Sanji! I'm Emma!"

"Sanji's here?" Jackie called from some trees.

"Holy crap!" Gabby fell down on to the deck and pointed at the crow's nest. "There's a dude up there!"

"Four girls will be staying with us?" Sanji asked, suddenly very happy.

"Yes, and they are sleeping in the _girls_ room!" Nami said, pushing him through a door, hearts trailing behind him.

"What's up with him?" I asked.

"He's just... a little bit of a perv." Emma said.

"Yeah." Jackie called "A_ little bit_."

"Hey Gabby, what did you mean there was a guy up there?" Emma asked.

"Oh, I was climbing up to the crow's nest and a dude was there! It scared me!"

"Did he have green hair?"

"Yeah."

"Yay!" Emma jumped up and down. "That's Zoro! Zoro's here! Zoro's here!"

"Did anyone else come?" Nami asked, coming back over.

"No." I said.

"But we found Zoro!" Emma said.

"Zoro?"

"Yeah, he's sleeping up there." She pointed up at the crow's nest.

"Figures." Nami sighed. "Wait, how did you know his name?"

"Oh! I've... seen his wanted posters... here and there..."

"Hey, someone else is here!" I said.

A woman came on board, carrying bags of supplies. Beside her was a deer with a funny hat, with books strapped on its back.

"Robin! Chopper!" Nami said. "Usopp's been kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped?" The woman asked.

"Yeah. These girls' friend was also captured, so their sailing with us."

"Nice to meet ya!" Emma said.

"Wow!" I went over. "You have a deer? It has such a cute hat!"

"I'm a reindeer!" It said.

"Holy crap it spoke!" Gabby said.

"A _talking_ reindeer!" I cheered.

Nami took the books off his back. Suddenly the reindeer shrunk to the size of a little kid and stood up on both legs.

"Oh my gosh, you're so cute!" I said.

"Idiot!" It started to do some sort of dance and put on a huge smile. "Compliments won't make me happy. Idiot! Stupid human!"

"What exactly is he?" Gabby asked.

"His name's Chopper." Nami said. "He's a reindeer that ate the Hito Hito fruit."

"O...kay..."

"Now that everyone's here, we need to set sail!" Nami said. "Where'd Luffy go?"

"Kitchen probably." Emma said.

"Hm?" Luffy stuck his head out of the door. "Oh, Robin! Chopper!"

"We have to set sail! Now!" Nami said.

"_Yosh_! Where's Zoro?"

I pointed up at the crow's nest.

Luffy smiled. His hands shot up, as if he was expecting to reach the crow's nest from there. But his arms stretched and he shot up, landing in it.

"Ah!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Gabby gasped.

"Oh yeah. I guess I forgot to mention that Luffy ate a Devil Fruit." Nami said. "He's a rubber man."

"Rubber..." Gabby said.

"That's so cool!" I said.

Luffy jumped down. "Zoro's up!"

"Alright! Let's get going!"

Kelly's POV

I was knocked out with all the commotion of trying to get all the captured people onto the ship. I woke up in a small cell. I sat up and tried brushing my hair out of my eyes, but my hands were in handcuffs. I stood up and walked over to the bars.

"Hello?" I called quietly.

No one answered. I started walking around the cell, but tripped on something. It was a boy, asleep on the floor.

"Hey." I said. "Hey!" I poked him with my foot. I kicked harder.

He mumbled and turned over.

I leaned down and said loudly, "Wake up!"

He opened his eyes, then shot up, whacking my forehead.

"Ow!" I said. "That hurt!" I held my head and glared at him.

"S-sorry." He was a little older than me, with tan skin and a really long nose. "Eh? Who are you? Where am I?"

"I don't know, some ship. I'm Kelly." I answered. "What's your name?"

"Me?" He paused. "I... I'm glad you asked. They call me the bravest warrior of the seas, Captain Ussop!" He tried striking a pose, but noticed his hands were in handcuffs as well.

"Really? A warrior of the seas?"

"Yup. I'm a pirate!"

"Pirate?" I gasped.

He chuckled. "That's right! I am captain of over 9,000 men!"

"Wow, cool!"

"Now then, what's your plan for escape?"

"_My_ plan?"

"Yes."

"I just woke up, you're the great warrior guy you think of something!"

"U-um..."

"Why don't we just, like, knock out a guard or something and take his keys?"

"A guard?"

"It's a cell, there's gotta be a guard somewhere!"

"Good idea! You knock him out!"

"Me?"

"Yes."

"But... I-I'm a pacifist."

"A what?"

"It means I don't like violence and don't fight anyone!"

"I-I know what it means."

"So now what?" I looked through the bars again, but still no one was there. "There isn't anyone else."

"So, that means.."

"We're trapped?"

Gabby's POV

We had left the island and had been sailing for a few hours now. Nami was taking us down to the woman's room to put our stuff away.

"Let's see." She said. "You could sleep on the floor, we have some extra pillows and blankets."

"I'll sleep on the floor." I volunteered.

"Oh!" Emma said. She walked over to the wall and pulled two ropes. Two hammocks swung down from the ceiling.

"Cool!" Saffron came over to one. "I call this one!"

"I call the other!" Jackie said.

"I'll take the floor, then." Emma sighed and plopped her bag on the floor.

"How did you know there were hammocks up there?" Nami asked.

"Um..." Emma paused. "L-lots of ships have them. I've... seen blue prints.. and... such... you know, like, with the hammocks..."

"Well!" I said. "Let's go back up, shall we?"

We ran back upstairs before Nami could question us further.

"How _did_ you know that?" I asked Emma when we got back on deck.

"I read the SBS. It's like a question-answer thing in the manga books. From that, I know a bunch of random, basically useless stuff about One Piece."

"I see..."

Suddenly she gasped.

"Hm?" I looked at her.

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" She ran back down to the girls room.

"Wait where're you going?" Saffron called.

"Just wait there!" She called back.

I sighed.

Soon Emma came running back, her bag in her hands. "I managed to grab this before we came here. It probably has a bunch of stuff we can use!"

"Wuzzat?" Luffy bounded over.

"I don't know, stuff!" She shook the contents out and rummaged through them. "Wow! Ok, there's my phone, my blanket, and my hand bag." She looked inside the hand bag. "Money... ear buds... book... pencil..."

"Why do you have a book and a pencil?" Jackie asked.

"Oh... I always carry my drawing book around." She pulled out a little four inch little notebook.

"Hey!" Saffron said. "My devil fruit had something to do with drawing, right?"

"That's right! Try drawing something!" Emma handed her the pencil and paper.

"You ate a devils fruit?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah. Everyone but Jackie did." I said.

"What kind?"

"Um... Tobu Tobu I think."

"Mizu Mizu" Emma said.

"Egaku Egaku. Ok, think I'm done." Saffron showed us a picture of a giraffe.

"That's so cute!" I said.

Suddenly the giraffe moved, jumping off the book. It grew until it was about my height and landed on the deck.

"That's so cool!" Luffy exclaimed.

"What else can you draw?" Jackie asked.

"A-a lot of stuff." Saffron was staring at the giraffe.

"Hey!" Sanji called. "Dinner!"

"Food!" Luffy cheered and ran off.

"Yay! I get to taste Sanji's cooking!" Emma squealed.

"Is it good?" I asked.

Jackie laughed. "Is it good? It's like the best in the world!"

"Is that so? Wait, what do we do with the giraffe?" I asked.

Everyone looked at each other.

Saffron drew a bush and a rope. "Food." She handed me the bush. "Restraints." She handed me the rope.

"Your problem now!" The others ran off to dinner.

"Thanks a lot." I said flatly. I looked at the giraffe, who eyed me carefully. I tied it to the mast with the rope and set the bush down next to it. "Ok... so I'm just gonna leave now-"

It bellowed at me, and I yelped and ran into the kitchen.

**(A/N- Can giraffes bellow? I know they make noise, but... meh. Well then, comment, subscribe, go eat a pie, and I'll see ya next time!)**


	6. Flamingos and Chuck Norris

**(A/N- Yo! I'm so sorry I couldn't update yesterday. The first dance of the year was last night and I had to leave to go get ready at a friend's house, so I didn't have time. Anyway, who else is just dying of excitement about the new One Piece episodes? I'm watching it tonight, can't wait! I want to thank Mi-Ch-Cha, Neeky-chan, caiera D xx, narutofreak10, and lugiagirl98 for reviewing the story. Cookies for you all! Before I write this, I just want to say I do NOT approve of under aged drinking in ANY way! Now- to the next chapter *DON*! I don't own One Piece.)**

* * *

><strong>Flamingos and Chuck Norris<strong>

Emma's POV

We ran into the kitchen and piled in at the table. Nami and Luffy were already there, and Sanji was plating the last of the food.

"Yay food!" Saffron cheered.

"Ooh, looks good." Luffy started gobbling his down.

Dinner was seared fish. It looked really fancy.

Gabby walked in. "You guys suck."

"What? You scared of giraffes or something?" Saffron asked.

"Shut up."

"Oh my god! Don't tell me! Gabby's afraid of giraffes!"

"I had a bad experience..."

"What-"

"I had. A bad. Experience, dammit!" Gabby stuffed fish in her mouth.

Chopper, Robin, and Zoro walked in.

"Why is there a giraffe outside?" Zoro asked.

"Oh, that..."

"There's a giraffe outside?" Sanji asked. "Why?"

"That's what I just asked! Stupid cook."

"_Kuso_ Marimo."

"You're both stupid." Jackie grumbled through her fish.

"I think Sanji's stupider!" I said. "He's Prince of Retardia!"

Zoro laughed.

"Hey!" Sanji yelled at Zoro.

"What? They're the ones that insulted you."

"Hey," Luffy interrupted. "Let's have a party later!"

"A party?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah! To celebrate our new friends!"

"I like parties!" I raised my hand.

Nami whacked Luffy on the head. "How can you think about that when Ussop's been kidnapped?"

"Don't worry, he's with Kelly. Nothing bad ever happens to her, they'll be fine." Gabby said.

"She was just kidnapped, wasn't she?" Zorro said.

"Well..."

"But still!" Jackie said. "What's the harm? The pirates won't hurt them!"

Nami sighed. "Fine..."

"Yay!"

"Take it easy, though! We can't afford to waste much more food."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Later, we were all in full party mode. We had found extra food and sake and had gone through most of it already.

"Chug contest!" Saffron cheered.

"Nami will win." I bet to Jackie.

"Oh really?" Gabby said. "C'mon, me against Nami And Zoro!"

"You're gonna loose..." Jackie mumbled through a mouth full of meat.

"Shut up!" Gabby pointed at her and grabbed a bottle. "Ready? Set... GO!"

Nami, Zoro, and Gabby started chugging.

"Done!" Nami finished first, closely followed by Zoro then Gabby.

"Told ya!" I said.

Gabby groaned. "Next time."

"Are you ok?" Saffron asked Gabby, who didn't look too good.

"Hey, what're you drinking?" Jackie took her bottle. "Th-this is sake you idiot!"

"Sake?" Gabby said. Her cheeks were flushed. "O-OOO-hhh. I've been drinking that this whole time. Is that bad?"

"Is that b-? Dude! You're drunk!"

"I'm nah drunk!"

"Yes you are!" I said. "You got drunk and you're only 14!"

"I tol' you I'm not DRUNK! Whoa, dude, there's three of you!"

"This is her first time getting drunk?" Robin asked calmly.

"Yeah."

Gabby started laughing.

"What?"

She stopped laughing. "OH NOES!"

"WHAT?"

"Jackie's mom doesn't know we're here! She'll have to come through the big gianty swirly bluey monster!"

"Dude, shut up." I hissed, afraid the others would ask what she was talking about.

Jackie laughed. "She's totally wasted!"

"Shaddap! If I ever get wasted... Imma get chocolate wasted!" Gabby said.

"What's she talking about?" Chopper asked.

"... I dunno."

"Yesh you do!" Gabby stood up. "The big swirly monster! It was like... big 'n blue 'n swiiirrllyyy... !"

"Shut up!"

"Come to think of it, where're you guys from?" Luffy said.

"Switzerland!" Gabby shouted.

"Where's that?"

"We are NOT from Switzerland!" I said.

"Why not?"

"It's boring there."

"But it's all snowy!"

"I don't wanna be from Switzerland, though." Saffron said.

"Then we're from Flamingo Island! Home of Chuck Norris and flamingoooes..." Gabby slurred.

Jackie and Saffron cracked up.

"Chuck Norris!"

"We're from..." I thought. "P_sychic_ Island!"

"Psychic Island?"

"That's so cool!" Luffy and Chopper said.

"Yeah! We're psychics! That's... how we knew everything earlier!"

"That explains a lot." Nami said.

"Oh, really?" Zoro said. "Prove it."

"Umm..." Jackie said.

"Roronoa Zoro. Age 19, born November 11th, you want to become the greatest swordsman in the world, and you like white rice but have never tried sushi." I said.

"What?" Gabby laughed.

"Zoro! You've never had sushi before?" Luffy asked.

"You monster!" Chopper said.

"Marimo." Sanji said.

"Shut up." Zoro glared at me.

"You know what I've never had?" Gabby said. "Pie."

"You've had pie before!" Jackie said.

"I know! But no one appreciates the pie any more! It's a freaking ART, people!"

"Tell me something about me!" Luffy jumped up and down.

"Monkey D. Luffy. Born May 5. You want to be the pirate king. You like meat. Your brother is Ace, your father is... wait you don't know that yet. Umm..."

"Do me!" Chopper said.

"Tony Tony Chopper. Likes cotton candy. Born December 24th-"

"OMG ISN'T DA 24TH CHRISTMAS?" Gabby gasped. "You're special!" She broke into laughter.

"Get a picture of her, we can use it as black mail!" Saffron said.

"No way! No black mail! Black mail... ha ha it sounds like CAT mail!" She broke into more laughter.

"Are you okay?" Nami sweat dropped.

"I'm fine, dammit! Hehehe... CAT. Meow. Meow meow."

"... Ok..."

"She'll be fine."

Gabby threw an arm over Jackie's shoulder. "Ha ha hahahahaha... I'm not drrrunk."

"You're so drunk." Jackie

"Hahahahahaaa... Meow, meow bitchesss..." With that she fell on the floor.

"Gabby!" Saffron came over.

"She's just passed out."

"I have a great idea!" I ran off.

"Ah, well." Jackie said. "Party on!" She raised her glass (of orange juice, not sake) and laughed.

A few minutes later, I came back with a few pens.

"Where'd you get those?" Saffron asked.

"I also carry pens around..."

"Whatever! Just gimme one!" Jackie took one and started to draw on Gabby's head.

The next morning, Chopper, Saffron, Jackie, and I were feeding the giraffe.

"She says she's a girl." Chopper said.

"Let's name it Fern!" Saffron said.

Fern smiled and stomped the deck at her new name.

"She likes it!" Chopper cheered.

I was looking out at the waves, breathing in the salty air. It felt relaxing and reminded me of when I was little.

"And... done." Saffron stood up from drawing something in the notebook. Suddenly, two giant, white wings appeared in the air.

"What's that for?" Jackie asked.

"For Fern." She placed them on Fern's back and stepped back. They moved a bit, stretching out and beating the air.

"She says thank you." Chopper said.

Fern walked around with them and took off.

"Fly away! Be free!" I called.

"Bye bye Fern!" Jackie called.

Fern flew off to the horizon dramatically.

Then Gabby came through the door.

"Aw, man..." She was rubbing her head. "Oh, hey guys. What happened last night?"

We tried to contain our laughter as we looked at her. She had big, thick glasses, a mustache, and various other doodles and words scribbled all over herself in various marker colors.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly.

"What happened to the giraffe?"

"Fern?" Saffron tried to keep a grin from exploding across her face. "Fern flew away, away to the horizon, to Flamingo Island!"

"Flamingo Island?"

Trying not to laugh, I said "Yes! Flamingo island, the land of flamingos and Chuck Norris!"

Jackie and Chopper cracked up.

"What're you, drunk or something?" Gabby sighed.

At this Saffron and I cracked up, too.

"What is wrong with you guys? Forget it, I'm going to the bathroom."

"Wait!" I said.

"What?"

"The bathroom? Like, the room with a mirror?"

"Um... Yeah... Why?"

"No. No, nothing! You have fun with that."

"Right..."

I tried to think of a place to hide when Gabby saw all the scribbles on her face as she walked back inside.

**(A/N- Who got the prince of retardia joke? And the chocolate wasted is from Grown-ups, the movie we all watched at the sleepover at Jackie's. Comment, subscribe, and please, please tell me if you think I should raise the rating up from T, because of the language and drunk people. Thanks for reading, go One Piece!)**


	7. We Are Dead

**(A/N- Hey there :) Thanks for reading! I'd like to thank Neeky-chan, Mi-Cha-Cha, Sasuna123, and anyone else who subscribed to the story or commented on it. I have decided to start a sort of series with these characters, but we go into different animes. I would very much appreciate requests or suggestions on what animes to do. I'm thinking of a Detective Conan, maybe even a book like The Hunger Games. Also, please tell me if you think I should raise the rating on this story, because of the language and drinking. Thanks ^^ By the way, has any one seen the new OP episode? E.P.I.C. Now, let's get to the story! I don't own One Piece!)**

**We Are Dead**

Emma's POV

"Hide!" I said.

"Hide?" Chopper asked.

"Gabby will be so pissed when she comes back up." Jackie said. "I call the trees!" She ran off to try and climb up to the orange trees.

Saffron snatched up the drawing pad. She drew a barrel and dragged it over to the side of the ship to hide in it.

_Ok, there's inside... crow's nest..._ I thought, walking over to the side of the boat. I could feel the ocean, not just the spray, but I could actually sense it, feel the currents and the pull of water surrounding the ship. _Because of my powers..._

"DEAD, YOU HEAR ME?" Gabby's voice rang out around the ship.

"Crap..." I ran to the back of the ship, hoping to find some cover. I looked around but the only thing I could think of was to jump over and hang on to the side of the ship. Again, I felt the ocean below me. I leaned against the rail, dangling my arms out over the water. I watched the spray fly up and disappear. Then I noticed, the spray seemed to be flying up towards me. _No duh!_ I had barely given one thought to my new powers. _Mizu Mizu... so I should be able to..._ I raised my arm and water rose up to where I was standing. With my other hand, I pointed to the ocean. A stream of water started at my wrist and gushed out to the sea. _A Logia... Then that means I can hide!_ I smiled and jumped off the ship.

Gabby's POV

"You guys..." I looked at myself in the mirror. I had scrubbed most of the ink off, but the thick glasses were still slightly visible. I had been going around all morning with this on. In the kitchen, everyone was giving me weird looks, but I didn't think much of it.

I ran up to the deck, yelling, "...are DEAD. DEAD, YOU HEAR ME?" I spotted Chopper hiding behind the mast. "Where. Are. They." I asked.

"I don't know! How should I know? They told me not to tell you, I'm sorry!" He cried.

"Th-that's alright." I sighed. "But if you do see them," I smiled, "tell them that they are dead. Freaking DEAD."

I ran up to the front of the ship and looked around. There were no obvious hiding places. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt the wings come out of my back and spread out, just as before. I beat them once and shot up above the ship. As I glided around it, searching for any hiding spots, I saw a dash of color in the orange trees and swooped down. Jackie yelped and jumped out of the trees.

"It wasn't me they talked me into it it's all their fault!" She screamed as she ran around the deck. She ran into a barrel, and they both fell over. Out of the barrel came Saffron. "Oh hey, dude." Jackie said.

"Alright." I landed next to them both, folding up my wings. "Didn't I swear that if you ever drew on me in my sleep again, I would personally kick you to the ends of the earth?"

"Well, you were drunk!" Jackie said.

"I was what?"

"Drunk!" Saffron chirped. "Dunk, dead drunk! So totally drunk!"

"I was not."

"Uh... last night, you accidentally dank a ton of sake." Jackie said.

"You were totally wasted!" Saffron grinned.

"Then you just passed out!"

"I did?"

"You kept babbling about Chuck Norris and pie!"

"Th-that doesn't give you the right to draw on me!"

"Well you caught us, so now what?"

"..." I paused. "I'll... just... take this!"

I left two large red bumps on their heads and smiled. "So there."

"It was all Emma's idea!" Saffron said.

"Oh yeah, where did she go?"

"Boo!" Emma suddenly appeared, one hand on the railing, a huge grin on her face. She was hanging in the air, like she was doing a hand stand over the side of the ship. From the waist down, she was completely water. "Check it out!"

"Ah!" Saffron pointed at her.

"What the hell?" Jackie said.

"I ate a Logia type fruit." She said, sitting down on the railing, her legs coming back into shape and solidifying. "Logia fruits let the user change their body into an element and control it."

"That's so cool!" Saffron said.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you're dead!" I said.

"Heh heh. Then, catch me if you can." She pushed off the railing and turned her legs to water. She shot up, leaving a trail of spray behind her, whooping and shooting around in the air.

I spread out my wings, leaping after her. She shot water at me, but I easily dodged it. I sped after her and right as I was within reach, I pulled up. I beat my wings, sending a wave of air out in front of me. Emma was caught in it and tumbled down into the ocean. I swooped down, making sure not to fall into the sea again. As I looked up, I saw a small green splotch on the horizon.

"Hey..." I said. "Hey, I think there's an island ahead!"

Emma stopped and looked at it. "An island! Yay! Let's go tell everyone!" She sped off back to the boat, happy to be able to get away from me.

Kelly's POV

I was sitting upside down, leaning on the wall of the musty cell, absolutely bored out of my mind.

"How long have we been in here?" Ussop moaned.

"Like... a day..." I sighed.

I herd footsteps down the hall. I fell over and ran to the bars. "Hey!" I called. "Hey hey hey hey hey, guard person, can we have a deck of cards or something?"

"Why?" The guard sneered. "Aren't ya having fun?"

"Shut up." Ussop grumbled.

He laughed. "Don't worry. We're stopping at an island, you'll be getting some new cell mates to talk to. But for now, you gotta come with me." He unlocked the cell and let us out.

He led us down a hall and up a flight of stairs. "Now don't try any funny business, you hear?"

I stumbled up on deck and looked around. People were going about the ship, leading prisoners around or doing sailory stuff. We were in some sort of cave. The guard led us down the gang plank and along a small stretch of sand leading to a beach. We stepped out of the cave and I winced at the bright sunlight. As my eyes adjusted, I saw an island. It was covered with forests and was small, but was as high as a mountain. I didn't see any buildings, though.

The gaurd took our handcuffs off but placed weird bracelets on our wrists. "You're gonna carry supplies for us." He said. "You better not run away."

"And if we do?" I asked.

He pointed at the bracelets. "Those are usually placed around necks, but I'm not that mean. They will explode if you try to run out on me."

"E-explode?" Ussop said.

"Let's go." He started walking and we hurried to follow him.

**(A/N- Sorry this chapter's so short. It'll be better next time. Comment and subscribe please, and I'll see you next week! Bye bye!)**


	8. X Marks the Spot

**(A/N- Yo ^^ how's everyone doing this fine Friday? Before you do anything! Remember to do this- go to Google. Search Google gravity. Click the first option. It's so cool ^^. Actually, I got it from Luffy's Facebook page a few weeks ago :) Have fun! Again, I still need suggestions for animes to do the next ff. Thanks to everyone who subscribed! Also to Alicia H. Heart for commenting! You guys make me happy :) By the way, today is National Dessert Day! Make sure to have a good dessert tonight! I don't own One Piece. If I did, Ace would be in it more often.)**

* * *

><strong>X Marks the Spot<strong>

Jackie's POV

As we sailed closer and closer to the island, everyone started getting ready.

"The Double Pistol Pirates will probably be there." Nami warned. "Don't try to get on the ship, just find the others and tell them where they are."

"Right!"

I shifted my staff that I had tied to my back as Gabby tried putting on the giant sword.

"This thing is so cool!" She pushed up her hat and smiled.

"Looks like your hangover's gone." Saffron said, folding up a piece of paper and putting that in the little purse along with a pencil.

"Pretty much. Chopper gave me some medicine."

"We're almost there!" Zoro called from the bow.

"Yay!" Luffy cheered.

I looked at the island's port, but didn't see anything. "Where's their ship? It's pretty hard to miss."

"Could they have docked on the other side?" Robin said.

"Maybe..."

"Don't worry, they're here somewhere." Emma said.

"How do you know?" Gabby asked.

"'Cause! I'm a physic!" She grinned.

"That's right!" I said.

After we had docked, we split up. Gabby went with Emma, Nami, Robin, and Chopper to search the far side of the island, Zoro stayed on the ship, and Saffron, Sanji, Luffy, and I went into town to gather any information we could.

Kelly's POV

Ussop, the guard, and I walked through the forest on a small worn down trail. I looked up and saw a huge bird or something circling above.

"This island is inhabited right, Mr. guard-guy?" I asked the guard.

He glared at the new name I had given him but answered, "Of course. Just look."

We passed a cliff and saw a small town far below.

"We're just stopping for supplies and... new recruits." He smiled.

I looked ahead of me and hoped that not as many people would be taken this time. We had stopped at many islands, and the cells were slowly filling up. The Double Pistol Pirate's ship was very fast for its size. I was worried about the others catching up. As we walked into town, I tried thinking of a way to give them a hint as to where we were. We walked through the streets, buying supplies. So of course, we had to carry the supplies.

We walked into a store and the guard went to the counter to make an order.

"Have a plan yet, Ussop?" I asked him.

"Well..." he looked around.

"Never mind." I shifted a bag in my arms, and an apple fell out. As I leaned down to get it, I bumped heads with someone. A boy fell down in front of me, holding his head. He had dirty blonde, close cropped hair and wore a yellow and black striped long sleeved shirt, jeans, and large shoes. He looked about 11.

"S-sorry!" I helped him up.

"I'm sorry!" The boy bowed to me and apologized.

"That's... ok." I said. I started looking for the apple, but it had disappeared.

"There it is!" Ussop pointed at a shelf. On it was a beautiful blue and red bird, the apple in its mouth.

"Ah!" The boy called, "Pachi! Come down!"

The bird flew down, dropped the apple in the boys hands, and landed on his shoulder. He handed the apple to me. "Sorry."

"Thanks." I smiled at him. "That's a beautiful bird."

"Thanks. His name's Pachi." He looked at us strangely. "I'm sorry, but could I ask you something?"

_This boy sure apologizes a lot..._ I thought

"What is it?" Ussop asked.

"Do you know anything about the Double Pistol Pirates?" He asked quietly.

Ussop and I paused. "Depends... Why?"

"I need to know where they are. They..." He looked around. "They took my sister. I think they might be on this island." He pulled out a map. "I followed this map, but haven't found them yet."

"You have a map of where they're going?" I asked.

"Yeah."

Ussop and I looked at each other. Suddenly Ussop straightened up.

"I've got an idea!"

_Finally._ I thought.

Ussop went over to the guard and talk to him. The guard glared at me then said something back to Ussop. He came back over and gave me a thumbs up.

"C'mon. We don't have long."

All of us hurried out the door. Ussop led us to a next door restaurant.

"Luff with be heading toward a restaurant, so he'll see this." Ussop looked around and saw some painters repainting a shop. "Bingo!"

Saffron's POV

Jackie, Sanji, Luffy, and I went into town. It looked just like the other one we were just at, but there was a mountain covered with trees just behind it.

"FOOO-!" Sanji grabbed Luffy as he was about to run off.

"No you don't. We're only here for a little while. We have to look around." Sanji let go of Luffy, who sulked but kept walking with us.

"What're we supposed to do?" Jackie asked. "We can't just go up to everyone asking about them. What if they really are on this island and we ask one of the pirates?"

"That would suck." I said, looking at all the different shops. We had walked deep into the town, and merchants and crowds were becoming more abundant.

"Oh!" Luffy spotted a restaurant. "FOOD!" He started to run toward it, and Jackie grabbed his foot. But his leg stretched and he kept on running. Jackie jerked his leg back and Luffy fell onto his face. As his leg snapped back, we gathered around him.

"Geez." Jackie said.

"You can eat on the ship." Sanji said. "Just wait."

"Fine..." Luffy got up.

Jackie looked around and gasped.

"Hm?" I looked where she was looking. A big black X was hurriedly painted on the wall.

"Hey, Sanji, isn't that..." Jackie said.

"It's probably just a coincidence." Sanji said, looking at the X strangely.

Luffy ran over to the X and looked carefully at it. "No! Ussop probably drew this."

"How can you tell?" I asked.

Luffy pointed at the bottom of the X. 'Brave warrior of the sea' was signed at the bottom.

Jackie and Sanji sweat dropped. "Figures..."

A boy came around then corner and saw us. "Ah! Could you guys be the Strawhats?"

"Yeah." Luffy leaned down to face the kid. "Who are you?"

"Some people told me to wait for you! Kelly and Ussop, I think."

"Kelly?" I asked.

"Ussop?" Sanji asked.

"They were here?" Luffy exclaimed. "When? Where did they go?"

"I'm sorry! They just told me to wait for you and had to go. They told me to give you..." He looked around and whistled. A bird flew down, dropped something at his feet, and landed on his shoulder. He handed us the paper the bird had dropped. "... This."

Luffy took it and unrolled it. "Th-this is...!"

"A map!" I looked at it over his shoulder. "To the Double Pistol Pirates' island!"

"Really?" Jackie said.

"So you _are_ chasing them?" The boy's eyes brightened.

"Yeah. Where did Kelly and Ussop go? That's where the Double Pistol Pirates are!"

The kid pointed through the crowd. "They went that way a while ago, but said they would be on the other side of the island."

"We can get there on the Merry Go." Sanji said, already heading back.

I turned to the kid. "Come on, you can come with us. By the way, what's your name?"

"Thank you very much!" He bowed. "My name's Tai."

**(A/N- I realized this chapter was a bit boring after I read over it. Oh, well. There's still next time :) Please comment and subscribe- it makes me happy :3 Remember to look up Google Gravity! Happy Friday/National Desert day! :D)**


	9. If All Your Friends Jumped Off A Cliff

**(A/N- Happy Friday! Ok, so first of all, my class just got a new assignment today. We're all going to write letters, "business" letters, to someone. Maybe a company or a singer we admire. If enough people think I should, I was thinking of writing one to Oda-sensei. You know, the guy who writes the One Piece manga. The greatest man in the universe? So comment and tell me if you think I should. I could ask for an autograph ^^ Thanks to ****lugiagirl98 and Alicia H. Heart for reviewing last chapter! You guys make me happy :) Here's some cookies for you guys -gives cookies- Now let's get to the story!**** I don't own One Piece.)**

* * *

><p><strong>If All Your Friends Jumped Off A Cliff...<strong>

Gabby's POV

I flew around in circles, searching for a trace of something to lead us to Kelly and Ussop.

"Do you see anything?" Nami called up.

"No." The forest was getting thick, and I couldn't go to close to the town in case someone saw me and started running around screaming about a flying girl with a giant sword.

I landed next to the others. "We'll have to walk from here if we want to find anything."

There was a small worn out trail, lined with trees. We had been walking along it for a while now.

"The ocean isn't far." I said. "We just need to keep walking."

Chopper sighed. "I hope Ussop's ok."

"Don't worry." Robin smiled. "They won't hurt them to much because they're planning to sell them as slaves. They wouldn't kill them."

_You aren't really helping..._ I thought.

"I've been wondering," Emma asked, "Which do you think is stupider- Zoro or Sanji?"

"That's a tough one..." Nami said.

"I think Zoro is." Chopper said. "They both have around the same level of stupidity, but Zoro has the worst sense of direction I've ever seen."

"And he's stubborn. He can't figure out lots of simple things." Nami put in.

Robin laughed. "That's true."

"I guess. But which one is hotter?" Emma asked the girls.

This made Nami and Robin actually look thoughtful for a minute.

"That's..."

"Well..."

"How can you think an anime character's hot?" I whispered to Emma.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well... to put it bluntly... They're just a bunch of pixels."

Emma gasped. "Wha-? How... Y-you're a bunch of pixels!" She hissed back.

_Actually, right now I kinda am..._ I thought. _We're _in _an anime._

She flicked me in the face with water. Suddenly she stopped. "Hey, you guys hear that? It's the ocean!" She ran ahead and disappeared behind a bush.

"Wait up!" We ran to catch up with her.

I dashed through the shrubbery and came out into the sun. "Hey-" I started, but stopped when I realized I had run straight off a cliff.

"Eh...?" Emma stood just behind me.

"A-ah!" I looked down. Jumping off a cliff can actually be seriously scary. Especially if you weren't expecting it. It made me think of when a kid pulls the old "But all my friends do it!" excuse. My parents always said, "If all your friends jump off a cliff should you?" At the last second, I remembered, _Oh, yeah, I can fly._ I spread my wings, just barely pulling up in time. As I glided up, I saw a big cave carved into the cliff side right in front of me. I around some sort of wall, just inside the cave. In the dim light I could make out red wood. I realized that the big wall was actually a ship. _The_ ship! I flew a little higher and grabbed onto the railing to slow myself down.

"What the-?" A guy was right in front of me, standing on the deck of the ship. I looked at him. He looked at me, the weirdest expression on his face. I guess having a girl with wings appear out of no where can be pretty creepy.

"Um... Yo!" I smiled.

"Wh-wh-wh- the he-"

"I was never here!" I jumped away with one powerful flap, blowing the guy backwards. I soared out into the sunlight, gliding up to the top of the cliff.

"Gabby!" The others looked at me like an idiot. I probably was, too.

"What? I didn't know there was a cliff there." I grumbled. "But how ninja was that? It was awesome!"

"You're lucky you can fly... You would've died." Nami said.

"Oh!" I gasped. "I think I found the ship."

Silence...

"You found the ship?" Everyone shouted.

"Where?" Chopper asked.

"There's a little hidden cave under here."

"Can we get there from the beach?" Robin asked.

"I think so."

We looked around and finally found a small hidden trail that took us down to a strip of beach leading to the cave.

"Should we make a plan?" Emma asked.

"We can try." Nami said. "It looks like most of the pirates are gone. We can easily sneak aboard, or-"

"Sneak attack!" Chopper and I cheered.

"We can't! We don't know their numbers, or even the layout of the boat. If Ussop and-"

"Hello~?" Emma called, walking up the gangplank.

"Get down, you idiot!" I hissed. "We're gonna do a sneak attack!"

"Is anyone even LISTENING?" Nami roared.

"It's ok." Robing patted her shoulder sympathetically. "I'm still listening."

Nami sighed.

"Hey, Robin, can you get a look at the ship from above?" Emma asked.

Robin nodded, and did a strange pose, her hands crossed in front of her. Suddenly eyes sprouted from the ceiling and walls.

I almost yelped. _Scary..._

"Most of the deck is clear, there's a straight path to a door. I can't see past the door, though." Robin said. "I suppose the it leads inside."

"Didn't you say we shouldn't try to fight the pirates?" I asked Nami.

"That's true..."

"Aww... I wanna go." Emma pouted.

"This will be our only chance to find Ussop and their friend!" Chopper said.

"It's too risky! We might get caught ourselves, and-"

"I bet they have a whole ton of treasure on there." Emma said.

"Let's go!" Nami's eyes changed into Beli signs.

"Her attitude changed too fast..." I said.

"Listen!" Nami said, leading us up the gangplank. "We have to go very quietly. We just need to go through the ship once or twice, see if they have a treasure room, then leave as quickly as possible."

"Right!"

I walked up to the ship, scanning the deck. There was a door not far away, and no one on deck. Nami waved her hand for us to go, and we dashed across the ship. Through the door, down some steps, and past a room full of pirates, we came to the first row of cells.

There were a few people in each, mostly sleeping.

"It's just like a horror film." Emma whispered to me.

"I know..."

"It's scary down here..." Chopper whimpered behind Robin.

The light just barely seeped through a few small windows, and the ship creaked and groaned. Every so often, some one in a cell would cough or turn in their sleep, making us jump.

"Hey!" A face looked through at us from a cell.

"WAAHHH!" Emma and Chopper screamed.

It was just a boy, a little older than me. "Sorry about that. You aren't pirates, are you?"

"Actually we are." Robin said.

"Well, you don't look like you're form this crew."

"We aren't." I said.

"Then you're here to free us?"

"Not exactly, but while we're here..." I looked at Nami.

She sighed. "It can't be helped. Chopper, Emma, Robin, you go on ahead. See if you can find Ussop and Kelly, and free anyone you find. Gabby and I will stay here and free these prisoners. Got that?"

"You can count on us!" Emma gave us a thumbs up.

"Quietly!"

"Right, right."

They turned, but a voice sounded from the end of the hall.

"Hey! What're you doin'? Who told you you could be here?" A group of pirates came down the hall towards us.

I swore.

"Keep going." Nami hissed at the others. "Hurry!"

But at the end of the hall we could see other pirates too.

"Ah, screw it." I said, taking out my sword.

"Hey! Who are you?" The pirates drew closer.

"None of your business!" Emma snorted.

"Oh, really?"

My eyes darted to the swords and guns on the pirates.

"On my signal, attack." Nami muttered.

"O-ok." I was worried about fighting in the small passageway, especially with prisoners so close to us.

The others slowly took a fighting stance.

"Now!" She hissed.

We all attacked at once. Emma sent a surge of water at one, knocking a couple over. Nami took out a staff and swept a few off their feet. I slashed down with my sword, sending a strong wave of air at the pirates. Chopper changed forms, jumping over their heads and blocking them from the main exit. Robin covered their mouths and held them down with multiple arms.

"What now?" Chopper asked.

"Robin, keep them down, Chopper, help out the prisoners we've passed so far, Emma and Gabby come with me, we'll try and free as many other prisoners as we can."

"Got it." Chopper began bending the bars of cages as we headed down the hall.

We reached a second level of cages, and I could see stairs leading down to yet another level.

"Is this a dead end?" Emma asked. "The stairs still go down."

"There's still cells on this level. We should at least check them out." I said.

The cages down here were sturdier, with thicker bars. Some of the ones at the end didn't have any bars, but a big steel door. Less people were on this level than the first.

"I'm guessing the more troublesome and dangerous prisoners are on this level." Emma said. She grabbed a bar of a nearby cage, testing its strength. Suddenly she fell, doing a face plant on the ground.

"Uh..." I stared at her.

"K... Kairoseki..." She mumbled.

Nami came over and looked at the bars. "She's right. All the bars on this level are made of Kairoseki."

"What's Kairoseki?"

"It's a special stone that contains the sea's power." Emma explained, getting up. "It drains a Devil Fruit user's strength."

"Oh..." I went over to one of the bars and poked it. Suddenly I felt tired and could barely move. My sword felt heavier and my knees felt weak.

"Idiot!" Nami and Emma said.

I pulled my hand away quickly. "Creepy."

**(A/N- Thanks for reading! Comment, subscribe, go eat some bacon, and I'll see ya next time! Happy Friday!)**


	10. Prison Break

**(A/N- Whoa! The last chapter was over 2000 words? That can't be right! I think that's a new record! :D Halloween is almost upon us, what're you going to be? Jackie, Kelly, and I are cosplaying! (I finally got Kelly into anime) Jackie's being Rukia from Bleach, Kelly's being Nekozawa from Ouran High school, and I'm being Haruhi Suzumiya! What? Only one person commented last time? Well, thank you PrincessMoonFall. Answer- Yes, bacon. Truly the food of the gods. If you want bacon... then have some bacon! Here -gives bacon- Hahaha! Bacon for the world! I shall make it rain from the skies! -starts raining bacon- Nyehahahahaha... -munches bacon- Anyway, thanks :) Now -munch munch- let's get onto the chapter! I -munch- don't own One Piece.)**

* * *

><strong>Prison Break<strong>

Emma's POV

We worked quickly, busting open doors and cutting open bars. For Gabby, it was easy. She could blow out the doors, but she preferred slicing open the bars with her giant sword.

"You're going to scare the prisoners that way." I said.

Gabby grinned and pushed up her hat. "It's fun!"

I sighed. I was cutting through the bars by slashing them quickly with water. If I did it enough times and fast enough, the water would slice through the metal. As I thought, most of the Devil Fruit users were kept on this level. The more famous and dangerous pirates were here, as well. Most of the prisoners ran past us and went straight to the deck. Some stayed behind and helped us free others.

A blonde teenager went to the end of the hall when he was released. "Get away from the doors!" He called. He spread his arms, then brought them together in a CLAP that left my ears ringing. As the sound traveled down the hall, cell doors flew off their hinges, clanging against the walls and floor.

"Thanks!" I called. I looked into each cell as I ran, making sure they were empty. Devil Fruit users flew past me on their way out, thanking us and whooping and laughing.

"Should we go down to the next level?" Nami asked.

"We have enough time." Gabby said. "I think we should."

As we ran down the stairs, the chaos above became more obvious. Sounds of explosions and shouts rang out above.

"We need to hurry. The ship might depart soon." I said.

The cells on the lowest level were the biggest. They were huge iron doors with only a small hole for air and food. We tried slashing and stabbing at them, but barely made a scratch. I could hear shouts up on deck.

"It sounds like they're getting ready to leave." Gabby warned.

"We can't open them." Nami said. "We have to go. Robin and Chopper are still up there."

"Alright." I sighed.

When we reached Robin and Chopper, they were fighting off pirates. Some prisoners were helping them.

"That's all we can get! Go!" Nami shouted.

We all ran out onto the deck. Prisoners were swarming off the boat. Some had injuries, but at least no one was unconscious or dead. As we ran through the fights and out onto the beach, we could see the Going Merry coming around the other side of the cliff.

"There they are!" Chopper cheered.

"Hey! We're over here!" Nami called.

"I've got an idea." Gabby said. "Nami and Chopper grab Emma's hands, I'll get Robin. We'll fly onto the ship."

I could hear a mix of prisoners and pirates running behind us. I knew we couldn't even slow down. There was only a small stretch of beach left, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw pirates coming down the little hidden path.

"Alright." I nodded. "Ready?"

Gabby grabbed Robin's hand. I grabbed Nami's, who grabbed Chopper. Gabby's wings came out. As she gave a huge flap, lifting herself and Robin into the air, I jumped, my legs turning into water. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a few pirates fall back as a blast of air and mist overwhelmed them. We sped of towards the Merry Go. As we got near the ship, it got harder to carry Chopper and Nami. I started flying lower and at the last minute, I dropped them onto the deck. I tumbled to a stop. Of course, Gabby let down Robin gently and landed gracefully with a blast of air. I sat up, my head spinning.

"Hey! Are you guys ok?" Jackie ran over.

"Somehow." I said.

"Did you find anything?" Chopper asked.

"We did!" Saffron said excitedly.

"This kid met Ussop and Kelly." Luffy said, pointing to a small kid next to him. "He has a map to the Double Pistol Pirates main island."

"A map?" We gasped.

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet you." The kid bowed to us. "I'm Tai."

"Hey there." I smiled at him.

"Nami-swan! Robin-chwan!" Sanji came running over. "Gabby-chwan! Emma-swan! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"We're fine." Nami said.

"But," Robin added, "We did find the ship."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Ah!" Chopper exclaimed. "That's right! It's about to leave!"

"You mean..." Jackie said.

I looked out to sea. The huge red ship was already some distance from us.

"Ah!"

"C'mon you idiots!" Nami yelled. "We're loosing them!"

I ran over to a sail and prepared to turn the ship.

"Let's go! Hurry!" Luffy shouted.

Saffron and Jackie started screaming and running in circles.

"You aren't helping!" Gabby said, whacking them on the head.

Kelly's POV

The guard pulled us along the path, cursing. "Lost track of time... gotta hurry."

I ran with him, Ussop next to me. This would've been the perfect chance for escaping, save for the exploding bracelets strapped to our wrists. I'd rather stay with him than lose an arm. We skidded around a corner, the shrubbery marking our path. As we came out to the end of the path, a burst of air and water blinded me, knocking us over. Ussop helped me up. I tried looking back, but a cloud of sand blocked my view. As I ran through a sudden spray of water, I saw the huge red ship. I hated the idea of running back there, but it was the only option. The ship was in total chaos. It seemed there was a prison break, and people were running, jumping, and some literally flying off the ship. I could the ship starting to move. We ran up just as the gangplank fell away. The ship went straight out to sea, gaining speed rapidly. A boy ran past me, giving me a glance. He looked away and jumped of the ship. He dissapeared in a black cloud of fumes. I stared back at where he disappeared as the guard pulled us along. Prisoners helped others off the ship or fought off guards. I could see some being recaptured, but more were getting off the ship. Before I could see anything else, The guard shoved me and Ussop through the main door. Down the stairs. Back in to that dreaded cell. The guard ran back out, drawing his sword as he went. We were silent for a moment. I let the faint sound of waves calm me down. I shook my head, jerking a couple mysterious white feathers from my hair. I wondered what they were from.

"What do you think that was all about?" I asked.

Ussop went over to the door of the cell. "A prison break, probably."

The guard hadn't even bothered taking off our bracelets and replacing them with the handcuffs.

I walked over next to him. All the other cells had been either sliced open or the doors torn out. There were definitely less prisoners than when we were last here. There were signs of fighting- cuts and scrapes all over the floor that had not been there before.

I looked at Ussop. "You don't think..."

"Yeah." He smiled. "There's no doubt. They were here."

A smile broke my face, the biggest one in what felt like months.

Jackie's POV

I didn't know the first thing about sailing, so I stood looking out at the red ship, willing it to go slower. Unfortunately, it was unbelievably fast.

"Come on come on come on..." I chanted.

As we neared the ship, I saw a figure stand up on the back of the ship. A sort of flash came from him as he moved. Suddenly a wave of something came toward us. It gathered up the water, and soon there was a wall of ocean crashing down on the ship. It was big enough to almost capsize us. Luckily, no one fell off, but it took a while to get back up. Shouts rang out, calling orders and making sure everyone was ok.

As I looked back out to sea, I could only barely see the red dot of a ship.

"How are they so freaking fast?" I said.

"The wave or whatever that was just now probably propelled them." Saffron said. "They were going plenty fast already."

"But now..." Gabby said.

"We lost them." Nami swore.

"Did you actually see those two on the ship?" Zoro asked.

"No..." Chopper replied. "But they wouldn't have left with out them. Right?"

"I hate to say it, but we still need to chase the ship." Sanji said.

"Besides. We need to get this boy back with his sister, right?" Robin gestured to Tai.

Tai smiled. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

"Well, we caught up with them once." Luffy said. "We'll do it again!"

**(A/N- Well, then. Thanks for reading, next chapter more funny randomness ensues. Please review, subscribe, and have a good Friday! Happy Halloween!)**


	11. World Domination

**(A/N- Yo! Happy Friday! First of all, thanks so much to PrincessMoonFall and Minichae for reviewing the last chapter! Cookies for you- oh, wait... looks like my little sister stole all the cookies... Um... I would give you some bacon, but I ate the last of it this morning. Oh, here's some left over Halloween candy! You like Snickers? Kit Kats? I've got everything, take your pick! I would also like to thank those who subscribed and/or favorited me. The thing is, I don't know how to find your names :( But, thanks a bunch, though! Here's candy for you, too! Now, on to the chapter! I don't own One Piece.)**

* * *

><strong>World Domination<strong>

Emma's POV

The next day, we were still sailing. I had borrowed one of Nami's lawn chairs and was listening to music. Thank god I had my phone and ear buds with me. I couldn't go a day without music. It made it so much better that I could hear the sea in the background, too. The sea always relaxed me, made me feel better. I smiled as the perfect song came on. I turned up my iPod and stared at the sky.

_Arittake no yume wo kaki atsume_

_Sagashi mono o shagashi ni yuku no saa_

_ONE PIECE!_

Listening to this song and looking around the Merry was so nostalgic. I could understand the lyrics, being able to speak Japanese now. It was nice not having to read subtitles.

"Whach ya doin?" Jackie suddenly appeared, making me jump.

"Nothing much." I replied.

"I'm bored." She moaned.

"You're in one of your favorite animes. How can you be bored?" I said.

She shrugged.

I stood up, putting my phone in a pocket and hanging the ear buds around my neck. "Let's go find something to do then."

We walked down to where Gabby, Chopper, Saffron, and Luffy were playing cards. Gabby was trying to teach them how to play B.S.

"...So you can put down a 10, 9, or Jack." She said, holding up the cards.

Zoro was working out in the corner. This time he was lifting weights upside down.

"Ooh can I play?" Jackie sat down to the card game.

Gabby handed her the cards and continued the explanation.

I sat down to, putting one ear bud in and turning on the iPod again.

_Biorythm nokkate!_

_Omoi sugoseba ii!_

I took out my phone, going through the pages of apps. I came across the camera and smiled. I began taking pictures of my friends. I got a great picture or Gabby holding up a card and Luffy tilting his head at it. I got a few of Zoro, and even one of Sanji when he came out of the kitchen for a second.

At one point Luffy noticed me. "What's that?" He pointed to the iPhone.

"This? It's called a cell phone." I showed it to him and Chopper. "They're very popular... on our home island. They're like a Den-Den Mushi. They let you talk to other people far away. But this model lets you do a lot more."

Luffy took the phone. Chopper picked up the ear buds. "Whoa! There's music coming out of here!" Chopper exclaimed.

Luffy held one up to his ear. "You're right! This is a good song!"

I laughed. "There are other things you can do, too. Try pressing one of the little squares."

Luffy looked surprised as he clicked one of the apps. I spent a few minutes explaining Angry Birds to him, but eventually he gave up. He clicked the camera and waved it around.

"Wow! You can see through it like this! He took a couple pictures of the sky trying to figure it out. Looking at the pictures later, I found a few good shots of us, but most were pictures of his thumb, foot, or the deck.

"Here." Gabby helped him aim the camera for a group shot. "Like this. Now just press the screen, right there!"

I made sure to keep the pictures, and still have them on my phone today.

As we played with the guitar, air horn, and drum set apps, Zoro came over to see what the fuss was about.

"Hey, Zoro! Check this out!" Luffy shook the phone and it let out a huge blast from the air horn.

"What the..." Zoro said.

"Hey! Zoro!" I said, smiling. "Have you ever heard of Chuck Norris?"

Zoro thought for a second. "Didn't Gabby say something about him when she... was..."

Gabby's glare cut him off.

"I might have. Once."

"Hmm." I said. "'Cause I think you might be related."

"That's true!" Jackie said.

Zoro tilted his head at us.

"If Chuck Norris had a brother..." I said. "Yep. You would definitely be him."

"Heck, you might even _be _him!" Jackie said.

"..."

"Hey guys! Look what I made!" Saffron said. On the deck lay an entire Monopoly set.

"You drew all this?" Gabby asked.

"Yep." Saffron nodded proudly.

"Alright! Monopoly!" I said.

"Somebody go ask the others if they want to play!" Saffron said.

Gabby got up. "C'mon." She grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs.

We went into the kitchen, where the others were. "Hey! Anyone wanna play a game?" I called.

"A game?" Robin asked.

"A board game." Gabby added.

"I'm fine here." Sanji said, making food.

"Same here." Nami said.

"It involves money." I said.

"Ok! I'm coming!" Nami got up from the table.

"Robin?"

"That's alright." She turned back to the paper.

"Sorry, I'll stay here." Tai said. Pachi hopped around the table. "We're studying the map."

"That's ok, you can stay if you want." I smiled.

"Let's go, then!" Gabby said.

"Wait just a minute!" Sanji called, preparing a few dishes. "Would you ladies like some-"

"We're fine." Gabby cut him off and walked out.

"S-sorry about that, Sanji-kun." I apologized. "Later."

"Of course!"

As we headed back outside, I saw that they had gotten Zoro to join them. As Gabby explained the rules, I helped draw out more money and Saffron made pieces for everybody. I altered the board a bit, matching it up with One Piece stuff.

"Everyone got that?" Gabby said when she finished explaining.

Everyone nodded.

"I think I'll sit this one out." Jackie said.

"I'll just be banker. I'm not gonna play." Gabby added. They had played enough Monopoly rounds with Saffron and I to last them a while. They knew better.

"I call first!" Saffron rolled her dice across the board. "Six!" Her piece (a cat) tapped each square as she moved it down the board and rested on Whiskey Peak. She gave her $100 to Gabby and I handed her the property card.

"Me next!" Luffy said. His piece was a piece of meat, which he seemed very happy about. He tossed the dice hard and they landed on a seven. He picked up a chance card. "Get out of G-8 free?"

"That's a good card." I explained. "G-8 is the jail. If you go to jail, you don't have to pay to get out."

Luffy shrugged and placed the card beside him.

Nami rolled and moved her piece (a money bag) to the first railroad, which I had renamed West Blue. "What's this?"

"I would buy that if I were you." Gabby said. "If you get all of them and someone lands on one, you get 200 dolla- er... Beris."

Nami's eyes lit up and she handed over the money.

I took the dice and rolled. My piece was a dolphin. I only got to visit G-8.

Zoro rolled, his piece being a rice ball (onigiri), which he wasn't too happy about. "Five." He moved his piece to the West Blue.

"Now Zoro has to pay Nami 25 Belis." Jackie said.

"Huh?" Zoro said.

Nami grinned and Zoro handed over the money.

"My turn!" Chopper cheered. He rolled a nine and landed on a property. "I can buy this, right?" He asked, moving his cotton candy shaped piece.

"Yep." I got out the property card, which read Little Garden.

After a while, the game started to get intense.

"Ha ha!" Luffy landed on the treasure chest, giving him all the money from the center.

"Arg!" Nami exclaimed. "So close..." She picked up the dice but hesitated. "Hey, Zoro. I'll trade you Baratie for 800 Beri and North Blue."

"800?" Zoro said. "I'll do it for 600."

"700?"

"600!"

Nami sighed. "Fine. 600?"

"Do it, Zoro!" Gabby said. "That's a great deal! You'll get a Monopoly!"

"No don't!" Saffron said. "She'll get all the Blues! She'll be invincible!"

Zoro shrugged. "I'll get a Monopoly, though... Alright." He handed her the 600 and the last Blue.

"No!" Saffron said.

"Dude calm down, it's just 200 bucks." I said.

"But she already has half the properties!" Saffron protested. Nami, as I had expected, was a pro at when and how to spend her money. She was winning by a landslide.

As Nami took her turn, Zoro started putting boats (houses) on his new Monopoly.

I landed on Alabasta and had to pay Chopper 24 Beli. Zoro rolled the dice and moved his piece. He landed on Park Place, which I had renamed Marineford. "Marineford?"

"Ah!" Jackie gasped. "That's one of the best properties on the board!"

"Isn't Marineford the Marine headquarters?" Nami asked.

"Yup." I nodded. "That and the Grand Line make the best Monopoly you can get. Look at how much you can get out of them." I held up the card.

"1500 with a ship?" Nami exclaimed. "Hey Zoro, how much do you want for it?"

"Like hell I'm giving it to you!" He paid for it and took the card.

When Luffy's turn came around again, he rolled the dice and moved his piece. His face fell as he landed on Ohara.

"Oh, that's mine!" Chopper smiled. He had also been doing well, and had just put more boats on the Monopoly Luffy had landed on. "Let's see. With three boats, that's 900 Beli."

"900?" Luffy, on the other hand, had not been doing well. "That's no fair!"

"It's the rules!" Gabby said. "Rules are pretty much never fair."

Gabby helped him sort through his money and mortgage his properties. "Here." He gave Chopper 900 Beli, but had to mortgage most of his properties.

Chopper smiled, counting his new money.

Nami took the dice. "So... Emma! How much do you want for the Drum Island?"

"No way I'll give you another monopoly!" I said.

"I'll give you this Skypia." She said, waving the property card for Skypia around.

"That _would_ complete my Monopoly..." I thought for a minute.

"Don't do it, Emma!" Saffron cried. "She'll get half the board! First it's the game board, but then it's the world! World domination!"

"Hmm..."

"World domination!"

"Fine, I'll keep the Drum Island."

Nami sighed. "Hey Luffy-"

"No! I barely even have anything left!"

"I'll give you a piece of meat for your Jaya."

"Done."

"That's against the rules!" Everyone shouted.

"Says who?" Asked Nami, already taking the card.

"Actually I don't think it says it anywhere." Gabby shrugged.

Nami grinned and rolled.

"World domination!" Saffron shouted again.

**(A/N- Yes, our Monopoly games are like that. But usually it ends up with people hiding under blankets, throwing things, and raiding the fridge. True story. So, subscribe, review, and I'll see you next week. More funnies next chapter!)**


	12. Mystery Box

**(A/N- Yo! Happy 11/11/11! No school today~! Oh, I have a big announcement! PLEASE READ! First of all... bacon is awesome. But also, I am having trouble thinking of new characters for future fan fics. I've been thinking all the time and- **

**Gabby: You're just too lazy to think up new characters, aren't you? **

**Me: Yep :P**

**Soooo, I have decided that if you guys can answer these trivia questions, you can make a character for yourself and I will put you in a fan fic! So, here are some questions I thought up. No cheating; don't look them up online, some answers might not even be there.**

**1) Who gave Shanks his scars?**

**2) Name at least three Easter Eggs, or hidden characters in the One Piece series.**

**3) Name at least five different dial types.**

**4) Name at least two other One Piece characters that Bon Clay's voice actor has voiced. **

**5) What is Sanji's blood type? (I know you won't get this one ;P )**

**So, if you think you know one, comment with your answer and I'll announce the winners next week. If you don't know any, I'll try to came up with some next week, too. Thanks, now let's get on with the story. I don't own One Piece.)**

**Mystery Box  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Emma's POV<p>

"This is getting intense." Jackie said.

I nodded.

Zoro, Nami, and Saffron were the last ones left in the game. Everyone else had either given up or went bankrupt.

"Your turn." Nami tossed the dice to Zoro.

"Gladly." He threw the dice dramatically. Everyone was held in suspense as his piece glided past rows of bright red ships. His piece touched down on Skypia.

"Ha ha!" Nami cried triumphantly. "With a ship, that's 1050 Beli."

Zoro grumbled as he handed over the money.

Saffron took the dice and shook them in her fist. "Come on come on come on... Ha!" She threw them down. Wind rushed past her in a super epic slow motion way. Sweat trickled from her brow as she watched them land. The first one slowed to a stop. Seven. Then the second one landed with a loud clack. Two. I watched as she counted the spaces. "Noooo!" She placed her cat down on Marineford.

Zoro grinned. "1500."

Saffron turned white and collapsed. "Just take it... take it all... I give up..."

"No don't give up!" Chopper and Emma encouraged her.

"Aaah!" She threw her money and properties up in the air. "I lost. I admit it. I. LOST."

Zoro caught the money and added it to his own stack.

Nami snatched up the dice. She let out a battle cry as she tossed the dice on to the board. Her eyes hungered for money as she watched the dice click to a stop. You could practically see the fire coming from her. She calculated the spaces she could move. Finally she put her piece on a Blue. She sighed in relief.

"You're just lucky." Zoro rolled the dice. He calmly moved his piece. Nami let out a cry of joy as he landed on her Foosha Village.

"I give up." Zoro sighed. "Just take my money."

"No!" Chopper cried.

"But you promised you would never lose again!" I protested. "You can't give up! It's worse than losing!"

"This is just a board game." Zoro leaned back. "And it's been going on for over three hours!"

I checked my phone's clock. It _had_ been over three hours since we started.

"Now that _I_ have won," Nami stood up, "I have to go help Tai with the map." She walked back up to the kitchen.

I helped Saffron fold the game back up. I put my iPod back in and set up a One Piece playlist.

"Hey, Emma." Luffy asked. "Can I try that bird game again?"

I smiled and handed over my phone. "Sure."

Chopper looked over his shoulder as Luffy once again attempted to play Angry Birds.

"How does that thing work?" Chopper asked.

"Umm..." I thought, "Well, first of all it has a pho- Den Den Mushi built into it, and then it has a screen on it. It's kinda complicated, but the screen senses your finger when you touch it."

"Is it magic?" Chopper asked.

"No, no." I said. "Ok, so the screen is charged with an electrical current. When you touch it, the phone senses the disturbance of that current. According to what is showing on the screen, it determines what to do next by the time and location of the touch."

"I see." Luffy said. "So it's a mystery box."

"No. It's not."

Soon Chopper and Luffy had gone to do their own things and gave me back the phone. I put my ear buds back in and looked through the One Piece playlist.

Gabby said, "You know, we always land in the Japanese shows. At least we could have landed in the English version. If we all spoke English, it would be a lot easier."

"The English? You mean the dub?" Jackie asked.

"I guess."

I shot her a look. "NO. Never the dub!"

"Why not?" Saffron asked.

"4Kids." I said evilly. "4KIDS. They ruin every anime they touch. They are the Dr. Pepper of evil! They give dubs a bad name! They screw up everything- the voices, the names... especially the SONGS!"

"I like Dr. Pepper..." Saffron said.

"Yeah, they gave Sanji some..." Jackie said, "I don't even know. Crazy accent that's not even possible to understand."

"They made him into an idiot! They gave him a freaking lollipop!" I half shouted. "And what the heck is a Zolo?"

"Calm down..." Gabby sweat dropped.

"You guy are really into this stuff, huh?" Saffron asked.

"Her more than me." Jackie said.

"Darn right!" I cheered.

"Speaking of Sanji," Gabby said, "Don't you find it weird that he hits on every single girl, even us? We're only 13 and 14."

"Well he hits on Robin," I said, settling down. "And she's... 28."

"She is?" Jackie exclaimed.

I nodded. "And Sanji's about 19."

"Seriously?" Jackie asked.

I nodded.

"I thought he would be at least, like, 21-ish or something." Gabby said.

"Yeah, me too." I shrugged.

I turned back to my iPod and went through the playlist.

_Hashiridase, hashiridase!_

_Sora takaku hata kazashi._

I nodded my head to the beat.

"Hey, Jackie." I asked. "Do you think we'll see any other characters?"

"Like who?"

"Ace? Buggy?"

"Why would you want to see Buggy?"

I shrugged. "He's funny."

"I do want to see Ace, though. But he's only ever in the Alabasta arc. Besides, wouldn't him meeting Luffy again screw up the entire plot?"

I paused. "How far are you in the series, again?"

"About the end of Skypia."

"Never mind, then."

We stopped talking as Chopper called out, "Hey! Everybody come inside for a second!"

"Is the food ready?" I heard Luffy ask.

Chopper shook his head. "We're getting close to the island."

Kelly's POV

"What?"

I sat up as a cry of rage rumbled the ship.

"Half the prisoners?"

"That voice..." I said. "I remember. I heard it when I was kidnapped."

"Maybe that's the captain?" Ussop suggested.

"Sir! Calm down!"

"How do you expect...? Where do you think... any more."

The voices died down until I couldn't make out the words anymore.

"'Half the prisoners'. Does that mean half escaped?" Ussop said.

I could tell the difference. The only people still in cells were now in the second level, so this floor was like a ghost town. At least we only had the weird bracelets and no handcuffs anymore. I could feel the ship stopping at different islands. I saw a bit of Tai's map when he showed it to us, so I knew there weren't very many stops to go. But, the cells had started filling back up.

After another eternity of sitting in the dank old cell, the guard finally came back.

I stood up.

"We're going to carry more supplies again, right?" Ussop asked, also standing up.

"Not quite." He said.

As we stepped out, the other prisoners were also let out.

I looked at Ussop. "They didn't make it in time..."

"They'll be here soon, you'll see." Ussop insisted.

I walked slower than last time up the stairs. This time I was hit with direct sunlight, which blinded me. As my eyes adjusted, I saw an island. This one was almost identical to the last, except for the mountain. It was strangely deformed, more like a pillar than a real mountain. As we went back down the gangplank, this time to a larger beach, the guard placed handcuffs on us, but kept the bracelets on.

Others in handcuffs started to crowd around us. Some had the exploding bracelets strapped to their necks. Some moved slowly, like they hadn't slept for days. Those people had bigger handcuffs, made of some type of stone.

"Let's go." The guard said gruffly.

Jackie's POV

I sped into the meeting room/kitchen. "How close are we?"

"We'll be there in under an hour." Nami was studying the map with Tai.

Emma (literally) flew in and skidded to a stop. "Alright! Let's show these jerks what happens when they take our friends!"

Nami flipped the map over. "There's something different about this island. It's completely hollow."

"Hollow?" Robin sat down at the table.

"The whole thing is a slave auction house. It has levels, and each level specializes in a certain type of slave."

"You mean there's more than one type of slave?" Saffron asked.

Emma nodded. "Normal people are the cheapest, but there's also people like Devil Fruit users, Fishmen, even giants... I think Merfolk can go for over 70,000,000 Beli."

"70,000,000?"

"How much would Ussop and Kelly go for?" Luffy asked.

"Umm... 500,000 or more, I think."

"How do you know all this...?" Gabby sweat dropped.

Emma pointed to herself and smiled. "Psychic, remember?"

"Ussop, Kelly, and my sister will be on the bottom level." Tai said, looking at the map. "There are entrances at the base of the mountain, but guards everywhere."

"We'll split up into teams." Nami said. "One will scout around the island, and another will head straight inside. Everyone got that?"

"Alright!"

"Let's go!"

"Let's teach those pirates a lesson!"

**(A/N- Thanks for reading :) Comment, subscribe, and remember to answer some of those trivia questions! Thanks again, and happy Veterans Day!)**


	13. Lollipops

**(A/N- What's up? Happy Friday :) Thanks to Randivaskil and PrincessMoonFall for reviewing!**

**Randivaskil- Nice job! By the way, when you were listing the dial types, I think you were thinking of Den Den Mushis. But still, that's impressive! I wouldn't have been able to name that many types. Also, with Sanji's blood type, wow! I had to look that one up when I thought of the question, and you were really close! It's S RH- ... whatever that is... Thanks for commenting, though ^^ If you decide you want to make a character, message me!**

**Two other character Bon Clay's voice actor did were Franky and Jango.**

**For people who didn't know any of the questions, I've thought up some slightly easier ones.**

**1) What is my (Emma's) sister's name?**

**2) Where was Sogeking born and where is it?**

**3) Which opening song does Pandaman first show up in?**

**4) Which is the second opening he shows up in?**

**Also, happy birthday to Saffron and my sister earlier this week, Zoro a week ago, and Jackie next week! Yay! Here's your birthday present! I don't own One Piece.)**

* * *

><strong>Lollipops<strong>

Kelly's POV

We were led to what looked like those carts they carry circus animals in, but a bit smaller, like cages on wheels. We were loaded into one towards the front with a couple other prisoners.

The guard started closing the door when another pirate ran up. "Can you take one more?"

He sighed. "Make it quick."

I jumped to the side as a guy was thrown in. Another girl tried to help him get up.

She had long light brown hair, jeans, and a pink jersey with a big 19 on it. "Hey, are you ok? Answer me!"

I went over. By now we had started moving, and I wobbled trying to get up. "Is he saying anything?"

The girl shook her head. She turned the boy over. He had tousled black hair and freckles. Because he didn't have a shirt, I could see a large tattoo on his back and another on his arm. He was sleeping.

"What the..."

"Wake up!" The girl yelled. "You're in the freaking slave trade, idiot! How can you sleep at a time like this?"

Ussop came over. "What's going-" he stopped as he saw the boy.

"Are you listening to me?" The girl kicked him.

He stirred, opened his eyes and sat up. "Where...?" He tried bringing his hands up, but stopped as he noticed the handcuffs.

"Aren't you...?" Ussop started.

The boy's eyes met Ussop's, and lit up with recognition. "Hey! You're from Luffy's crew!"

"You two know each other?" I asked.

Ussop nodded. "He's Luffy's brother."

"Luffy... Your captain?"

The boy turned and bowed to us. "Nice to meet you. My name's Ace."

Gabby's POV

I went with Emma, Chopper, Robin, and Sanji to scout out the island.

We went around in circles for a while, but finally found a path.

Robin bent down to the ground. "There are wheel tracks here. They're recent."

"This way, then!" Emma marched down the path.

"By the way," Emma turned around and started walking backwards. "Sanji, do you like lollipops?"

I smiled, remembering Emma's rant about Sanji and his lollipops a few hours ago.

"Where did that come from?" He asked.

"... I don't know."

"... Well, I actually don't like them very much."

"Seriously?"

Sanji shrugged. "When I was little, I wasn't around them, so I never tried them."

"Take that, 4Kids..." Emma whispered to herself.

The trail suddenly widened, leading to a dirt road. I stopped and looked around.

"What's that?" Chopper pointed down the road.

I saw carts, with people walking around them.

"It kinda looks like one of those funerals." I said. "You know, where people carry the deceased person's coffin on their shoulders and to the graveyard."

"Except those carts are rolling." Robin said.

Emma squinted towards the group. "You're right. There's people inside the carts. You think..." Suddenly her eyes widened. "They have... those collars. That's them! The slaves and kidnappers!"

"What?"

We chased them from behind the trees so they wouldn't see us. I couldn't see the prisoners very well, but the pirates were guarding them closely. We slowed to a walk as we got to the front of the train.

"The collars are different than the ones at Sha- er, the ones I've herd of." Emma said quietly. "If a slave wearing one breaks the chain connecting them to their masters, it'll explode."

"Explode?" Chopper exclaimed.

"But these don't have a chain." She went on. "I can't see how they would explode."

"Look." Robin said. "The collars have a little red light on them."

On the collars was a red dot, just behind the slaves' heads.

"Does that mean they're remote controlled?" I asked.

Emma nodded. "Probably."

"Which means the leader probably has the remote." Sanji said. "But how do we get it?"

"Whatever we do, we better do it fast." Robin said. "The mountain's getting closer."

Emma straightened up. She turned around and smiled. "I've got an idea..."

…

Sanji stepped out of the brush.

"Do your best, Sanji!" Chopper said.

"You can do it, Sanji!" I cheered quietly.

"You look good, Sanji-kun!" Emma whispered.

"It suits you, Cook-san." Robin smiled.

He was dressed in a big hat and big, dark clothes The large clothes made his movements slower, but he blended into the other pirates. He sighed and walked over to the cages. He slowly moved to the front of the train, keeping his head down. He gradually got closer and closer to the head of the carts. We ran under the cover of the forest to catch up with him. I saw him glance at the people in front, trying to decide who the leader was. Sanji listened as a man ran up and talked to one guard. He said something back, and the man ran ahead. He ran towards the mountain, which was getting really close. We only had a minute left.

Sanji smiled and casually went closer. The man who gave the order was tall, with slightly wild graying hair and one of those Chinese mustaches. He wore a red coat. For some reason he reminded me of a dragon.

I strained my ears to pick up Sanji's voice over the creak of the wheels and the protests of the captured people.

"So..." Sanji began. The man looked over at him questioningly. He gave Sanji a strange look. "You're the boss, I presume?"

Oddly, the other man smiled. He reached into his pocket and handed Sanji something. He said something to Sanji I couldn't make out, barked something at the other guards, and disappeared into the forest opposite of us. Sanji looked at the thing in his hands in disbelief. My eyes widened as he held up a black box with buttons and lights and a ring of keys on it.

Emma gasped and waved her hand, giving him the signal to open the collars.

"That was easy." I said.

Robin nodded. "Too easy, I'd say..."

Suddenly clicks and beeps sounded throughout the line. Prisoners looked around, some reached to their collars, realizing they were freed.

"Let's go!" Emma yelled.

Then all hell broke loose.

A flurry of attacks came from our group. Just like before, Chopper, Emma, and I worked on the cages. Sanji and Robin took out the guards.

I jumped out of the forest. With another giant leap, I spread my wings and unsheathed my sword. I yelled for the prisoners to get down. I flew towards a cart, my wings scaring away the guards. I slashed down and cut straight through the metal. I let out a cry and cut the top off another cart.

Emma did the same, slicing the bars with water and blasted away guards trying to attack her. She sliced and kicked the roof off a cage. She landed and grinned, going on to the next cart when suddenly, a shot rang out.

I turned my head just in time to see a pirate's gun go off. The others kept fighting, not having heard the shot. Smoke hissed out of the barrel of the gun. The gun was pointed straight at Emma's face.

Jackie's POV

I went along with Saffron, Zoro, Nami, Tai, and Luffy straight to the mountain. As we neared it, I saw silver doors built into the sides. Nami pulled one open and we all kept running inside.

"Which way?" I asked.

Pachi handed Tai the map. "If we want to get to the human's level, there should be an entrance on the right."

We were running down a hall lit with lamps hanging from the ceiling. I slowed down as we came to a huge door. Two men stood in front of it.

"You guys here for the auction?" One asked. He was smiling, like slave trade was a normal, everyday event for him.

"Yeah."

"You're early, the auction won't start for another 20 minutes." The other man warned. "Besides, aren't you all a little young to be here? You have to be 16-"

"Just let us through." Nami glared at them.

"A-alright. But take some of these." He reached into his coat and pulled out some type of brochure. He gave each of us one. I opened it. It showed a map of the mountain- all the levels, where each pirate crew should go, and the different selling prices.

We went in, Tai hiding behind Zoro and Nami.

We stepped into a big auditorium. People were already filling in the rows of seats. A big stage was in the front. People ran back and forth across the stage, many of them carrying handcuffs, chains, and weapons.

"This place gives me the creeps..." Saffron said.

I looked around. I didn't recognize any of the pirate crews or buyers in there, but something in the corner, near the stage, caught my eye.

"Marines." I said.

The others looked at them.

"Why are they here?" Saffron asked.

"Maybe they'll shut the place down?" Tai said hopefully.

"No." Zoro said. "Even the Marines are low enough to be in the slave trade business."

"Don't get their attention, they might recognize us." Nami said, heading down the row of seats.

I reopened the map of the mountain. "Hey! It says where the Double Pistol Pirates are!"

"Really?" Luffy asked.

The map showed a path, employees only, that led behind the stage. One room was set aside for the Double Pistol Pirates' slaves.

"Where is it?"

"It looks like it's through that door." I pointed to a small metal door at the end of the aisle. Luffy was already opening it.

"Wait a minute!" We all went after him.

We came out into a longer hall. Pirates were leading prisoners down the hall. Some of them were crying. It made my stomach turn to watch. Boxes were stacked here and there along the walls. One prisoner turned to me, their eyes sad and pleading. A cry sounded from down the hall.

Saffron covered her mouth. "Oh my god."

"We _have_ to free all these people!" Tai said.

"We will." Nami assured him.

"But first, we need to find our friends." Zoro said.

"And your sister." I smiled at Tai.

We headed down the hall. Doorways were labeled at the top with different crew's names. The name plate for the Double Pistol Pirates was just down the hall.

"There!" Luffy said. We raced down the passageway, turning sharply into the room.

"What..."

The room was completely empty, save for two people.

"Hm?" A boy leaned against a cage. He wasn't much older than me. He had dirty blonde hair that swished to the side. He wore a simple green T-shirt with a star on it and jeans. Two pistols were strapped to his waist.

The other was a girl, with poofy yet straight blonde hair. She wore purple lipstick, orange eyeshadow, a pink sweater, and black shorts. She had bright purple boots that went past her knees and had a sword on her hip.

The girl walked in front of us. "Just in time. Looks like boss is gonna be late. We were starting to get a bit bored."

The boy grinned that crazy grin that One Piece characters do so well. "Now. Which one of you will be my opponent?"

**(A/N- So, anyone think they know who the dragon -hint hint- looking leader guy is? Any guesses? :) Thanks for reading! Subscribe, comment, and I'll see ya later! Happy Birthday!)**


	14. I Can't Think of a Name for This Chapter

**(A/N- Surprise! I'm early this week! I figured that I probably won't be able to update Friday, since it's Thanksgiving weekend. So, I thought I'd update today! Thanks to PrincessMoonFall, S, and kayamalfoy456** **for commenting! Thanks PrincessMoonFall, I will try to make the rest of the chapters more exciting :D Today, however, I don't have much time to edit the chapter, so it might just slightly, sort of suck... ish... Also, Happy Birthday yesterday to Jackie and our other friend! Yaaayyy! Speaking of which, last night at the birthday party, I did something pretty stupid. Jackie gave us all goodie bags. In them were a bunch of chocolates and stuff like that. I took something out, and thought ****"**_**Hm... It looks like chocolate... It smells like chocolate... It must be chocolate!**_**" So I took a bite. Me: *Chew chew chew... chew...***** "Hey, Jackie what's this?" Jackie: Soap. Why? Me: O _ O *runs to the bathroom* …. Aaaaanyway, let's get on to the chapter! I don't own One Piece.)**

* * *

><p><strong>I can't Honestly Think of a Good Title for This Chapter!<strong>

Kelly's POV

"Last thing I remember," Ace explained, "I was chasing someone. I'm really close, I think they might be on this island. I took a nap, and woke up here. Where are we?"

"We've been kidnapped." The girl said. "These guys are taking us to a slave trading post. It's inside this mountain."

I looked through the bars. The mountain was really close now. I didn't see how the others could possibly free us from inside there.

"I see." Ace said.

"How do you know so much about it?" Ussop asked.

"I had this map. It showed the entire blueprint of the island and how to get here. The Double Pistol Pirates must have seen me with it and they tried to take it back. They kidnapped me, so now I'm here." She said.

I gasped. "What happened to that map?"

"I gave it to my little brother. I'm not sure what happened to him..."

"Your brother? Could his name be Tai?"

"Y-yeah. How do you know my brother's name?"

I smiled. "We met him at a town this morning. He's fine, he's coming after you!"

"Seriously?" She said, shocked.

Ussop nodded. "We passed the map onto our friends. I'm sure they'll be here any minute."

I looked at the ground. We were getting closer and closer to the mountain.

"Luffy's going to come?" Ace asked.

"Yep!"

_If they can make it in time..._ I thought.

"Can you get us out of here?" Ussop asked Ace.

Ace shook his head. "The hand cuffs are Kairoseki. I can't break them, either."

I noticed he looked sort of drained, like the ones I saw on the beach with those hand cuffs.

"What's Kairoseki?" I asked.

"A special rock that drains Devil Fruit user's abilities." Ace said.

"You're a Devil Fruit eater?" The girl asked.

Ace nodded. "I ate the Mera Mera fruit."

"Cool!"

_Flame Flame fruit? He has fire based abilities?_ I thought.

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked Tai's sister.

"I'm Aya." She smiled at me.

"I'm Kelly. That's Ussop."

"Nice to meet you." Ussop said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone run up to the other side of the cage. He told a man with a mustache that he had to go bring something into the mountain. He said he could go ahead, and the man ran off. Another strange man slowly approached the guy with the mustache.

"So... You're the boss I presume?"

The man looked at him. He gave him a look that looked like a mix of relief and recognition. He placed something in the big clothed guy's hand and said, "Good luck." He went around the cages and disappeared into the forest.

By now Ussop had noticed me staring at them. He looked over and half gasped and half smiled. "Sanji!" He said.

"Huh?" I asked.

Suddenly a flood of beeps and clicks sounded throughout the carts. I grabbed my hand as the bracelet fell off.

"Get down!"

I turned to where the shout had come from. The first thing my mind registered was the angel. Then the sword. Then the fact that she was about to slice us in half. I ducked as the giant sword cut through the bars, sending the roof of the cage into the trees. I opened my eyes. People were yelling something about pirates. Others were whooping as they escaped into the forest. I jumped out of the cart, following Ussop, Aya, and Ace. I turned and noticed a bunch of strange looking people attacking the guards. The prisoners still had their handcuffs on, so they couldn't fight. Most just ran in to the forest. Some knocked out pirates with their handcuffs.

I looked at the train of cells. Almost all the roofs were torn off or the doors ripped off. I saw the angel swinging a giant sword around. I realized it was Gabby. I tried to call out to her, but a gunshot nearby interrupted me. I turned around and recognized Emma, and the gun was pointing at her head.

Emma's POV

Hm? Oh, yes. We were talking about when I got shot in the face...

I had been slicing through bars with water. I turned around to go to the next cart, and my heart jumped when I was met by a barrel of a gun. I saw a flash, and my mind made a split second decision. As the bullet touched my skin, that part of my face turned to water. The bullet passed harmlessly through me and stuck into a fallen roof of a cart.

I grinned and swept the pirate who shot me off his feet. I gathered up energy and a powerful shot of water erupted from my hands, sending the pirate into the forest.

Gabby ran over and spun me around. She looked at my face, and seeing no gunshot wound, smiled in relief. "Damn it, Emma! I thought he killed you!"

I smiled. "Logia type, remember? Stuff like that can't hurt me if I can change my form fast enough."

"Emma..."

I turned and saw Kelly staring at me.

"Kelly!" Gabby and I shrieked. We ran over and glomped her.

"We found you!"

"Are you ok?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Is Ussop with you?"

"I'm fine." Kelly had tears of joy in her eyes. "I almost thought... that you wouldn't make it."

"Don't be silly!" Gabby said. "We were right behind you the whole time."

"Hey, Emma. Did you just mention Ussop?" Kelly asked me.

"Yeah! Is he here?"

"Um..." She turned around, and I saw Ussop behind her.

Gabby walked up to Ussop. "So you're Ussop? I'm Gabby, we're Kelly's friends."

"Oh, n-nice to meet you."

Suddenly I clapped my hand over my mouth, trying to hold in a scream.

"What's wrong?"

"Wah!" I pointed at Ace.

"Hm?"

"A-A-A-A-"

"Speak normally." Gabby said, bopping me on the head.

"It's Ace! Ace! _Ace_!"

"Have we met before?" Ace asked, confused.

"Uh, no. But... no! I-uh-it's-I-"

"Do you two know each other?" Kelly asked.

"I don't think so." Ace said.

"What the heck are you doing with Ace?" I hissed at Kelly.

"H-he was in the same... cage thingy as us."

"Whaaa?"

"Who exactly is he?" Gabby asked.

I took a deep breath. "Portgas D. Ace. Age 20, Luffy's brother. Hottest guy in One Piece, in my opinion. Born-"

Gabby clamped a hand over my mouth. "Ok, ok, that's enough."

"Wow, you're 20?" Kelly asked. "You look so much younger."

"T-Thanks...? But, how do you know so much?"

_Curse my fangirly-ness_ I thought. "Because..." I tried to think of a good reason.

"We're psychics! Remember?" Gabby elbowed me.

"Oh-Yep! That's right!" I said proudly.

"Since when?" Kelly sweat dropped.

"You're psychics?" Ussop asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It must've slipped my mind..." Kelly lied.

"I am _so_ confused..." I noticed another girl in the group.

"Oh, right!" Kelly said. "You met up with Tai, didn't you?"

"We did!" Gabby said. "The little kid?"

Kelly nodded. "This is his sister."

"I'm Aya." She smiled.

"Oh! Tai's looking for you! He came with us!" I said.

"Tai? He's here? Where?" Aya asked urgently.

I looked over at the mountain. "We thought you would be in there, so..."

"He's inside?"

"So is everyone else." Gabby added.

"That's right, I saw Sanji a few minutes ago, where is he?" Ussop asked.

"Sanji-kun should be somewhere around here." I said. "Robin and Chopper are here too."

I looked around. The fighting had died down. The prisoners had had their handcuffs unlocked and only a few people were still hanging around. I waved to the other three, trying to get their attention.

"Ussop!" Chopper came running up and hugged him.

"Hey, Chopper!"

Chopper started crying with relief. "We finally found you!"

I smiled. _Chopper's so cute..._

"Ussop!" Sanji called out, he and Robin running over.

"Sanji, Robin!" Ussop called back.

"I'm glad your alright." Robin said as they reached us.

"Oh! Aren't you..." Sanji pointed at Ace.

"Hello there. Nice to see you again." Ace said.

"You're Ace, right?" Chopper asked.

Ace nodded.

"Have you met before?" Robin asked.

"This is Luffy's brother." Ussop explained. "He met us before you joined."

"I'm Ace. Nice to meet you."

"Oh! Luffy and the others are still inside the mountain!" Gabby exclaimed.

"We have to find them quickly!" I said.

"Wait a sec, could you get these things off us?" Aya asked, holding her handcuffs up.

"Let me!" Gabby held up the giant sword, an evil look on her face.

"Sanji has the key, you know..." I said.

"Oh. Yeah."

**(A/N- Thanks for reading! Comment and subscribe, please, and I'll see you all next week! Thanks! Things will get real exciting next chapter! Have a nice Turkey Day!)**


	15. Draw a Circle, That's the World

**(A/N- Hey there :) What's up? Yes, Jackie, the one you've been asking about for weeks, the fight scene is here! I couldn't tell you if it's well writen or not, though... Thanks a bunch to violentyetawesome for commenting. Only one comment this time, huh? Well then, may the skies rain bacon on you, violentyetawesome! Hahaha :) ! Also, thanks to Randivaskil for making a character for the next fan fic! At this point, anyone who wants to can create a character. Just message me ^^ Plus, I want to warn you guys because the last half of this Five Friends, One Piece fan fic is **_**not**_** set before the Skypia arc. I am planning it to be all the way after the Enies Lobby arc. But it's not until, like, chapter 20! So you can either stop reading it there, start reading/watching One Piece as fast as you can, or just say whatever to a certain spoiler that will be revealed if you read chapter 20+... But if you already know, then never mind :) Just warning you. I highly suggest reading it, though it'll get really funny. So, let's get on with it! I don't own One Piece or Hetalia.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Draw a Circle, That's the World<strong>

Saffron's POV

Everyone who had a weapon took it out out. I held my pencil and was ready to go for the paper.

As soon as Zoro had his swords out, the girl lunged at him. The boy came at Jackie and me.

My mind raced, thinking of what to draw. A weapon? A shield?

"Luffy, Nami, Tai. Go on ahead. We'll handle them." Jackie said, snapping her staff into place.

They nodded and rushed out.

Jackie gripped the staff and twirled it a few times, getting a feel for the weapon. I heard Zoro and the girl behind us, their swords clanging.

The boy pulled out a gun, which steamed with some strange purple gas.

"A Devil Fruit user?" I asked Jackie.

"Probably. Careful. Don't inhale whatever that stuff is." She gestured to the strange colored fumes. The purple mist was now coming straight from our opponent, circling around his feet.

I quickly drew a protective mask, like the kind doctors wear. All I had to do was picture it in my head and the fabric came off the paper. I was about to draw another one for Jackie, but she was already going after him.

She used her staff to move around him, swinging around and using it to propel herself over his head, all while trying to land a blow on him. She slid past him, coming up behind. She pointed the staff at him and narrowed her eyes. Suddenly the boy turned and aimed the pistol at her. He fired, but Jackie jumped out of the away and landed next to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, seeing Jackie examining the sides of her staff.

"How the hell do you freaking work this thing?" She said, shaking it up and down.

"I thought you fought with it before!"

"That was different. Back then, I could make it shoot fire by just willing it to, but now, it's just a-" She yelped as a plume of fire erupted from the staff. She tried twirling it and when she stopped it, a burst of flame came out one end.

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, I see now!" She grinned and went back at the boy.

This time, through the blur of fighting, I could see bursts of flame. This caught him off guard, and his foot caught on fire. He started stamping it out franticly, and Jackie took the oppourtunity to try and stab him. However, he saw it coming and kicked out with his flaming foot. Jackie didn't seem to mind it, but as it got her bare arm, she winced and jumped back. The boy suddenly put his hand out. Purple gas seeped from his palm, hissing across the floor. Jackie tried her best not to touch it. She ran behind him, hoping to get an opening, but was caught up in the gas. She backed away coughing.

"Jackie, are you ok?" I asked her. "Is that stuff poison? Smoke? It's probably some genetically engineered alien stuff that'll possess you or melt your brain and-" I took a breath. It was hard to breath with the mask on.

"I'm fine." She coughed. "I only breathed in a little. I can't tell what it is, though. It smells... sort of sweet."

I began drawing Jackie a mask. "Just put this on. Whatever you-"

Suddenly a bullet zipped past my head. The boy grinned and took another shot. I ducked and saw the bullet was really a tiny bit of compressed gas. It hit one of the cages and burst into a cloud of purple. Jackie ran back into the fight, but was stopped by a bullet. She swatted it away with her staff, but the moment it connected, a cloud of gas covered her head.

"Jackie!"

Jackie fell to her knees. She coughed and tried shooing the gas away.

_What could that gas be?_ I thought. _Purple... Non-flameble- it would have exploded from her fire..._

Jackie stood up. She held her arm out in front of her and looked at them strangely. She dropped her weapon and tried walking forward, but stumbled. I ran over and grabbed her shoulder. She looked dizzy. The boy grinned and put away his gun.

"Hey, Smiley!" I called to him. "What was that stuff?"

He laughed. "N2O. A painkiller, lots of fun at parties."

Jackie burst out laughing. She sunk to the floor in a fit of giggles.

"Nitrous Oxide... Isn't that laughing gas?" I said.

"WWHHOOOAAAA..." Jackie burst out. "My hand... it's a snake!"

_Oh, great. First Gabby got drunk, now Jackie's all high._

Jackie cracked up, rolling around the floor.

I sighed. _I can't think of any way to beat this guy. If he's made of gas, blades won't do any good._

I looked down at the paper, wondering what I could make. I started sketching randomly and an idea came to me. I sketched quickly, knowing that he could shoot at any time. I finished just as I herd the gun go off. I dodged it just in time.

The boy laughed again. "What do expect to do with that thing?"

I looked down at what I had drawn. I suddenly felt light headed. I swallowed and cleared my head. _I guess drawing something like that takes energy._ In my hands was one of those heavy duty leaf blowers. I put it on like a backpack. Gripping the long tube, I tried to see how this thing worked. _Uh..._ It had come out much more detailed than I had drawn it. It now had an actual motor and a few strange switches on the side. _There's a cord, so..._ I grabbed the cord and yanked. It made a sound, but didn't make the roaring sound I had expected. I flipped a switch and tried again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the boy lunge at me. I spun around just as he got near me. The air from the leaf blower hit him full on, knocking him apart into a purple vapor. For a minute I was relieved that I had defeated him. But the blast accidentally hit Jackie, sending her flying across the floor and into a cage.

"WHHAAAA-!" She hit the bars with a thunk. Thankfully, she kept laughing her head off.

I sighed and walked over to her. Shaking her shoulder, I said, "Hey, c'mon, stand up."

"Wah~? Oh, ez yoo, Saff-y-ron. What. Is. Up?"

I groaned. "Just stand up, alright?"

Jackie looked groggily at her feet. She raised one, but put it back on the ground. She started stomping that foot over and over and laughing.

A heard a "thwip" and ducked as a purple bullet shot past me. I spun around and picked up the leaf blower. I fumbled with the switches on the side. I raised one a bit and the power of the wind grew, picking me off my feet.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa!" I flipped the switch back down and landed back on the ground. I looked up at the boy. He was only partly materialized, and half of him from the head down to the waist wasn't there. Purple mist slowly gathered at the edges, rebuilding himself. His gun was raised at us. What was left of his face was smiling evily.

I felt the control panel on the leaf blower. There were three main switches. I lowered the biggest one and the roar of the machine slowly died. I started to panic, thinking that I had shut it down. But the sound came back and it started vibrating stronger in my hands. I noticed that the wind's direction had changed. The nozzle was now sucking in debris and everyone's clothes were blowing toward me. I smiled and went at the boy.

He had reformed his right hand, and had taken out the other gun. He kept shooting at me, but I blocked each shot with the leaf blower. He jumped over my head as I got near him, but I knew what he was going to do. I pointed the nozzle up at him as he took a shot. He stopped smiling as purple tendrils of gas started coming off his arms. He tried to fly away, but I had my hand on the switch. I lowered it as far as it would go and the power got stronger. He was slowly sucked into the machine with a last cry, and I capped off the hole.

I could hear him banging and shouting inside, trying to get out. I set down the leaf blower and went over to Jackie. "C'mon." I helped her up. The sudden jerk must've shocked her, and she yelped and fell forward, on to her face.

"Ehhhhh?" She said from the floor. "Hey dis floor is pretty soOOft..."

I cracked a smile. "Ok, but you gotta get up now."

"I don' wanna- it'sh Shaturday!" She groaned. "I gotsh ta watch Akshish Powersh."

"Uh-huh." I draped her arm over my shoulder and started walking.

"HETALIA!"

"Alright."

"Draw a circle that's the world! Draw a circle that's the world! Draw a circle that's the world- I am Hetalia!"

"Ok then."

"Germany, Germany, Germany is a really really nice place. Even though I'm your prisoner you give me food! And it doesn't suck like English food~..."

**(A/N- Thanks for reading, comment, subscribe, please and thanks, and I'll see you next week! Happy December!)**


	16. A Few People Are Lost

**(A/N- Happy Friday everyone! First, I'd like to thank kayamalfoy456 for commenting. **

**Kayamalfoy456- well... he's kinda, like, sorta defeated now, so... idk. But he'll come up in the next few ffs! Probably...**

**Since she's the only one who commented last time, I would offer her a part in the ff or something like that, but she's kinda already in it... try and guess who she is! (Bwahaha I ain't telling you!) So I'll just give her some virtual bacon strips for now ^^. Btw, I still want a few other parts in the next few ffs, so if your interested, message me! I already have one person (thanks so much) but I could use a few more! But, now-let's get on with the chapter!)**

* * *

><strong>A Few People Are Lost<strong>

Emma's POV

We were running toward the mountain. I jumped around and through bushes and trees. The forest was full of strange plants and trees that gave us some cover as we ran. As we got close, I saw a few pirates guarding an entrance.

"Should we attack them?" Gabby asked.

"No, wait." Robin said.

One of them was talking into a Den Den Mushi. The others had the strange telephones strapped to their belts, as well.

"They'll sound the alarm. Let's just go around."

We kept running, this time looking for more entrances. Before we could find another door, more pirates blocked our way. If we went any farther from the mountain, we wouldn't be able to see the openings anymore. We were forced to go towards the mountain. I remembered that there were three or four entrances. One was the one we just went past, and another was just around the curve of the awkwardly shaped mountain. We went on a path of dirt that ran between the forest and the mountain, out of sight of any pirates. But we stopped suddenly as yet another bunch of pirates stood by the nearest door.

"Now what?" Gabby sighed.

"If we can't go around," I said. "Let's go up."

We picked a spot right between the two entrances, where no one would catch us.

"Easy for you to say." Kelly grumbled. She put one hand on the rocks and started to climb.

Gabby, Ace, and I could easily fly up the side, but the rest of the group had to climb. The mountain was very steep, but poorly made. Rocks and shrubbery dotted the side, making hand and foot holds. I floated beside Kelly, taunting her.

"Should've eaten the fruit when you had the chance." I said. "All you have to do is climb up far enough that the pirates won't see you and then you can come back down on the other side." I soared up to the top of the strange mountain and looked around the island. Dozens of ships were docked on the far beach. People were still coming out of them, heading to the islands main entrance. I looked out to sea and saw one small, lone boat. I could see the flag it was so close, so it must have just set out. I caught my breath as I recognized the flag.

"Three skulls..." I whispered. _Oh maaaan. Aw craaap! Should I tell him?_ I thought. _This might totally screw up the plot if I do or don't. If I just-_

"What are you looking at?" Gabby asked, flying up next to me.

"Nothing!" _Dang it._

"Hm? What's that tiny little boat out there?" Gabby shaded her eyes to see it better.

"It's nothing, just a puny, worthless ship full of rats." I said quickly.

"It looks like a pirate ship." She squinted in the sun.

"No, no. Though, it's more like a raft, a sad little piece of driftwood..." I started glaring at it, sending waves of hate toward it.

"You really seem to hate those guys, huh?" Gabby asked.

"What guys?" Ace appeared next to us.

"No guys!" I insisted.

"Those guys." Gabby pointed out to the raft.

"No guys! There's no boat, don't worry about it!" I flew in front of him, waving my arms.

He looked over my shoulder. _Well, crap. _His eyes widened and his expression hardened.

"Look, I know what you're thinking, and, um..."

"That's Blackbeard's ship!" Ace exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know but you can't just spring out there and attack them!"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't!"

"Why not?" Gabby whispered.

"Because." I hissed back. "This wasn't supposed to happen until, like... a few hundred episodes later! This might totally screw up the whole freaking plot! He has other-"

Ace started preparing to leap off the mountain and crush Blackbeard to a pulp.

"Trust me!" I said. "You aren't ready yet! I-I know where he's going, you can cut him off there. They'll see you coming now, anyway."

"You know where he's headed? How?"

"Um... I'm a psychic. And I can tell that you need time to rest and get ready."

Ace didn't answer, but just stared at the boat.

"Blackbeard's too strong now. Wait for when he's not expecting it, then you'll be able to beat him!" I said.

"If you are a psychic, at least tell me where he's going." Ace said.

"I-I can't..."

"I can just go after him now, then."

"Banaro Island." I said quickly. "That's... all I know. He won't be there for a while, though."

Ace looked at me. "Thanks." He smiled.

I blushed and waved my arms. "You still shouldn't-"

"Give everyone my regards." Ace set his hat firmly on his head. "And tell Luffy that I'm sorry I couldn't see him."

"Wait! He's expecting you! You'll be able to beat him, just wait a while!" I said to him. "You need to be stronger if you want to beat him now-"

"I know."

I closed my mouth.

"I promise, I'll get stronger. But I can't pass this chance up. Thanks for your help."

I paused and thought for a second. "Y-yeah, sure." I tried to put on a smile.

"You too." He said to Gabby.

She nodded. "Nice meeting you."

Ace gave a little wave and sped off toward the small boat.

"If you didn't want him to go, why'd you stop trying to convince him?" Gabby asked.

I sighed. "If there's one thing I know about Ace, it's that nothing can stop him. Besides. Today's as good as any day to take on Blackbeard." I smiled as I watched Ace fly away. "But, then again..."

Gabby looked at me.

"I can't believe he was here for such a short time!" I roared. "My favorite One Piece character, and I don't even get a chance to glomp him!"

Gabby sighed and shook her head.

Suddenly, I was flying through the air again, followed by chunks of earth and rubble. Gabby quickly dove down and spread her wings to protect the climbers from falling rocks. I caught myself and dodged a piece of flying metal. I stared at the huge hole that had just been blasted into the side of the mountain. I could hear shouts coming from inside.

"Oops."

"You idiot!"

I saw people running around. In the middle of them I spotted Luffy and Zoro. I flew through the hole and landed next to them.

"What the heck was that?" I asked them.

"Hey, Emma! When did you get here?" Luffy grinned.

"Long story, but we were climbing up the mountain, and almost got blown up!"

"Ah, sorry, sorry."

"What the heck did you do?" I asked.

"He accidentally hit the place they keep those weird collars, and they all exploded." Zoro explained.

"How do you 'accidentally' do that?"

Luffy laughed.

"Luffy, Zoro!" Someone called. I looked to the voice and saw Saffron coming this way.

"Hey-what-are..." She panted. "You-doing here... I thought..."

"We were almost blown up by Luffy. I saw them and came in here." I shrugged.

"Ah... I see..."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We were following these two and got lost."

"Well, what were you thinking? These two- especially this one," I pointed at Zoro, "have the worst sense of direction I've ever seen! Shouldn't Jackie have told you that?"

"Well, you see, Jackie's a little..." She pointed next to her.

"Huh? Where is she?"

"Hm?" She held up an empty hand. "Ah! She was right here!"

"We ran into some pirates, and were forced to fight." Zoro said. I now noticed scratches and cuts from the fight all over his body. "After we won, we met up with the others, but could only find Luffy."

"I got lost!" Luffy put in, smiling.

"Jackie and I fought this really freaky guy, who had laughing gas powers." Saffron said, looking around frantically.

"Laughing..." I tried not to laugh. _Weirdest power ever..._

"And she got all weird 'cause she breathed a bunch in. Now she's gone!"

"Where did you last see her?" I asked.

"Umm..." She looked past the crowd, and I saw a ton of armed people heading toward us. "Uh, h-how about we forget about her for now, and focus on getting out of here."

"Which way's the exit?" Zoro spun around, looking for one.

"Let's go this way!" Luffy pointed in a random direction and ran off.

"You idiot!" We yelled and ran after him.

I jumped over people's heads and glided through the air, searching the faces of the crowd. I noticed that we were right in the middle of an auditorium. By now, the slave auctions had probably begun. I flew through the doorway behind the others. I searched the crowd and saw a familiar head of orange hair.

"Hey! I can see Nami!" I called down, pointing in her direction. She saw me and waved. Zoro caught up with Luffy and dragged him toward her, Saffron close behind. I landed on the floor, but kept close to the wall, away from the running crowd. Nami and Tai came up to me.

"What are you doing inside?" Nami asked.

"Did you find everyone?" Tai asked.

I nodded. "And we also found your sister." I told Tai.

He smiled wide, as did Nami.

"Where are they?"

"Still outside, but I did find Saffron, Luffy, and Zoro." I said as those three came to a stop next to us.

"Any luck?" Zoro asked.

Nami grinned. "We freed five different auction rooms, checked the cells and everything."

"That's great!" Saffron said.

"Wait a minute." Nami said. "Wasn't Jackie with you?"

"She was, but I lost her." Saffron said sadly.

"Then where..."

I looked over as a group of guards ran by, armed with swords and guns. One in specific caught my eye. Running with her staff up, yelling, her eyes all swirly, was Jackie. I gasped and grabbed her hand. The sudden jerk made her do a face plant against the wall. I spun her around and doused her face with water.

"Whaaahhh?" She said tiredly.

"W-what happened to her?" Tai asked.

"She took in a ton of laughing gas." Saffron said.

"How long ago was that?" I asked.

"Maybe... ten minutes."

"Ten? It should only last for five minutes-max!"

"Well, if that guy was a Devil Fruit user we don't know how advanced his powers are. It can't be normal laughing gas." Zoro said.

"I think she'll be alright soon, but she'll be really sleepy." I said.

"That's good." Saffron said.

"Should we go free the other slaves while we're here, at least?" Tai suggested.

"Good idea." Nami agreed.

"Alright! This way!" Luffy ran off down the hall again.

**(A/N- Hope you like it! Sorry if that was a slight spoiler about when Ace and Blackbeard's fight is, but you knew it was eventually coming, so no loss! And regarding this chapter's title, I meant lost like location wise -not dead. But you already knew that! Review, subscribe, and think about making a new character for the next ffs, please and thanks, and I'll see you next week! Hasta la bye bye!)**


	17. Freed

**(A/N- Happy Winter Break! I'm still on a sugar rush/crash from the epic Xmas party we had today. I've also just eaten most of my sisters left over gingerbread house. Good thing I wrote this chapter ahead of time, or it would've sucked- I can. Not. Focus right now! Freaking sugaarr... Oh yay new reader person! Thanks to kayamalfoy456** **and ****Leixym**** for commenting! **

**To Leixym****- Yeah, that's her name! As a reward, message me if you wanna make a character for up coming fan fics! Whoa! That's one long freaking review! Thanks so much for all the suggestions ^^ (though I only watch half of them) but thanks a bunch!**

**So, um... what else... Oh! (Not to nag you guys, but) I would love for everyone who actually still reads it to comment/review, it helps me know how many people really read this, so I have more motivation to write this ff. SSSOOOOoooo yeah :D I gotta get this thing done before I pass out from sugar overdose... SO I DON"T OWN ONE PIECE (dammit...)!**

* * *

><strong>Freed<strong>

Saffron's POV

Zoro carried Jackie as we ran down the hall. As we passed the auditorium that Luffy had accidentally blew a hole in, Nami stopped.

"You go on ahead. I'll go help the ones outside." She said.

"I'll come with you!" Tai said.

She nodded.

"Wait a minute." I got out her paper and sketched a cell phone, which I gave to Nami. "Give this to Gabby. Tell her to call me if you need us."

Nami looked at it strangely. "Ok, but what is it?"

"Oh!" Luffy said. "That looks like that mystery box Emma had!"

Emma sweat dropped. "It's a little different."

"Anyway, just tell her that." I said, and kept running down the hall.

Gabby's POV

The explosion knocked rocks and boulders from the mountain. I dove down to shield the climbers from the falling earth. I drew my sword and swung it hard, knocking the falling rocks out of the way with a blast of air. The shouts of the people inside rang out from the giant hole.

"Hey, Gabby what's going on up there?" Someone called.

"I'm not sure, but the side of the mountain just exploded."

"But that's good, isn't it? Now we can get through."

"Keep climbing, you're almost there!" I called. I flew over to the opening and stood on the edge. I grabbed the wall to steady myself and observed the chaos in front of me. I saw pirates running in to see what had happened, and buyers running out in panic. Beneath me was a large stage, and I saw prisoners running away or making their way up to the hole. The explosion had cut out a small ledge where I could sit and wait. Gradually, one by one, the others came to a stop and rested on the ledge. Every few moments, a prisoner would come out of the hole and fly away or skid down the steep mountain side.

"Wow." Kelly looked at the crowd below. "Who did this?"

I shrugged. "No idea."

"I don't see the others in there, at least." Sanji said.

"Where did Ace go?" Chopper asked.

"He saw Blackbeard's ship and had to go after it." I said.

"Aw, that's too bad."

Everyone sat in silence for a moment. I looked around. Something didn't feel right.

Suddenly, I sat up straight. "Ah! Where'd Emma go?"

Everyone looked down the row and realized she was gone.

"Oh." Robin replied calmly. "When the explosion happened, I saw her fly inside."

"Eh? She went off on her own again." I sighed.

I leaned back and listened to the rising fight behind us, trying to hear anything from our friends. Suddenly, I heard someone scuffling up the wall. I tightened my grip on my sword. As the person's head appeared I got ready to swing just in case. But I stopped as I recognized Nami.

"Wah! Don't point that thing at me!" She said, hoisting herself up. She reached down and lifted up Tai. Pachi flew out and landed on a stray bush.

I smiled. "Oh, Tai. We've got someone here you should see." I helped the boy to the ledge. Aya looked up as he turned around. She gasped and hugged him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Aya!" Tai cried, and hugged her back.

"You little idiot. Why did you come after me? You know it's too dangerous!" Aya said.

"S-sorry... But these people helped me! They protected me!" He smiled.

"Ussop!" Nami shouted, noticing him next to Aya. She made her way around the ledge to her crew mate.

As everyone reunited, I noticed that the ships down on the beach were filling up again. I nudged Kelly and pointed to them.

"Maybe the prison break scared them away." She shrugged.

I looked around for another explanation and noticed something out at sea. "What is that?"

Nami stopped and gasped. She turned around. "A storm. It'll be here in a few minutes! I can't believe I didn't notice it."

"Should we get back to the ship?" Robin asked.

"There's not enough time for everyone to make it. Gabby, Kelly, Ussop Tai, and... Tai's sister. Go to the Merry and bring it around. We'll meet you on the other side of the island. The rest of you come with me. Oh, Gabby, Saffron said to give this to you if you need us." She handed me a cell phone and led Sanji, Robin, and Chopper back into the hole.

"Let's go, then!" Ussop said, sliding down the mountain.

"Geez, all that climbing for nothing." Kelly muttered, dreading the climb back down.

As I glided down the mountain, I scanned the beach for the Merry to make sure we were running the right way. I also kept one eye on the storm, watching it as it got closer and closer.

Emma's POV

We kept running, dodging the crowd. We finally got to a room we didn't get to yet. Zoro propped a now sleeping Jackie on a chair in the audience. People were standing up and looking at the doors, wondering what the commotion was outside. One poor, lone slave stood in the center of the stage, along with a few guards and an important looking man with a microphone, probably the auctioneer. A low buzz of questions and whispers came from the crowd. Their questions were answered as the first prisoner ran out. He kept going toward the wall. Just as it looked like he might be crazy, he phased straight through the wall. Everyone stared in astonishment at the Devil Fruit user, but their attention shifted as dozens of others came out from backstage. I saw one unlock the handcuffs of the slave on stage. That entire floor must have been Devil Fruit users, because the slave ran inhumanly fast towards us. I turned away as the blast of air that followed him whipped up my hair. The doors behind me flew open as he ran out. We dove into the fight as more pirates and even a few Marines tried to keep the escaped super-humans back. The low buzz had turned into a roar of yelling and swords clanging as we tried to buy time for the prisoners to escape.

Jackie's POV

I opened my eyes. All I could remember then was starting a fight with some guy, and then it was all a big purple blur. I could hear fuzzy shouts and booms, and was vaguely aware that I was moving. As my senses started coming back, I noticed I was slung over someone's back. The person carrying me slowed down. In a flash, I was completely awake.

"Put me down, dammit!" I screamed. "Who are you? I'll beat you up! Come at me-"

I stopped as I noticed Saffron and Emma staring at me. I blinked.

"Oh, your awake." Zoro set me down. "Can you stand yet?"

"Um... I guess... What happened?"

"You..." Emma and Saffron looked at each other.

"Passed out?" Saffron suggested.

"Went crazy!" Luffy grinned.

"Got all loopy." Emma shrugged.

"I'm not even sure anymore..." Zoro said.

I looked around the room we were in. It was another auditorium, but it was almost empty.

"I see." _Don't question it, just smile and nod, let it go..._ I thought. "So, what happened here?"

"You just missed the fighting." Emma said.

"All the other prisoners have been freed. We just have one more room." Saffron said. She paused as she rummaged around in her pocket. She took out a new phone and smiled. She flipped it open and said, "Hey, you got it!"

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Gabby." Emma said, and gave me my staff.

"Saffron made another mystery box so she could talk to Gabby." Luffy said.

Saffron nodded a few times, smiling. "Yeah, we're almost done here... Alright... Seriously? Big?... Ok, be right there." She snapped the phone closed. "We need to go. A huge storm's coming. Let's get the last room done with."

"Alright!"

I ran with everyone else down the hall. It was clearing now, and the last room was in sight. It had bigger, grander doors than the others. Inside there were rows and rows of red velvet chairs. Everyone in the audience was still paying attention to the auction, but a few seemed to have noticed something wasn't right, and were looking a little worried. Those people stared at us as we came in. We casually went to the door that read EMPLOYEES ONLY. Inside, it was identical to the last hall of cells, but some rooms were empty. Each of us took one room of slaves. I ran into one room, getting my staff ready. Prisoners looked up solemnly from their cells. A few straightened up as the realized I wasn't from the crew. I skidded to a stop as I realized there were a few pirates in the center of the room.

One turned around. "You!" He was a rather short man, with small orange beard, red coat, old, traditional pirate clothes, and a thick cigar. "What squad are you in?"

"...Squad?"

"You heard me." He said, trying to look menacing, but it was hard when his hat only came up to my chin.

"10!" I chirped, thinking about Bleach.

He eyed me suspiciously.

"Er, um..." I shrugged. "Aw, well. Screw it." I took my spear and twirled it. I had finally figured out how to work it in the last fight. I stopped and slammed it down. Fire spread out around me, and with another twirl, a ring of fire spread out around the room, melting off all the locks. The prisoners cheered and grinned as the fire melted off their handcuffs and they stepped out to freedom. Most of the prisoners ran for it, but one came out and kicked the short man in the head. As he spun around in midair, fireworks came shooting off his leg, striking the other pirates and sending them flying into the walls. He thanked me as he zoomed out, leaving a trail of smoke and colorful sparks behind.

_Fireworks, huh?_ I thought. _Cool._

As the small man got back up, he pulled out two guns. He spun around, but the guy had already left. However, the two guns triggered a memory. That creepy boy from before had two pistols, as well.

"Don't tell me... Are you... from the Double Pistol Pirates?" I asked.

"Huh? So you've herd about me, you little twerp?" His face twisted in rage. "Well, don't be to scared when you hear this, but I'm the captain of that dreaded band of pirates that you've heard so much about! My name strikes terror into the hearts... of-"

I cracked a smile. Then I burst out laughing. At that moment, Saffron passed the room. She glanced inside and raced over.

"Oh no! Jackie! Were you hit with laughing gas again? Hasn't it worn of yet?" She cried, shaking me.

"What? No, it's just... that-that guy..." I said between breaths of air. I pointed at him. "He's the captain of the Double Pistol Pirates!"

She looked at him. Suddenly her mouth twitched and she erupted in laughter as well. She held her stomach and bent over as she laughed.

"Just what..." The man's eyebrow twitched. He pointed the guns at us. "Is so funny?"

I jumped up and flipped over his head. He spun around, but Saffron stood back up and twirled her pencil in her hands. She walked around him and took a fighting stance. The stout man turned around in a circle and realized that he was surrounded.

"We have been chasing you for days." I said, getting serious. "You kidnapped our friends. No, not just them. This is for all the people who had to suffer because of you."

The fight that followed was fast and easy. Within minutes, he was tied up and unconscious.

_What a pitiful guy._ I thought.

"What should we do with him?" Saffron asked, poking him.

"Throw him in the ocean?" I suggested.

She shook her head. "We should probably just hand him over to the Marines."

"Good idea. Hey, Emma!" I called. When she came, I explained the situation to her. She gladly took the small man and sped out of the room. Saffron and I walked out into the hall. All the rooms had been cut up, flooded, burnt, and pounded until the prisoners were freed. Everyone met up in the center of the hall, and when we confirmed all the cells to be empty, we headed out.

**(A/N- Sooo that's da chapie but I gtg now dinners ready n my dads calling so I gtg! Subscribe, review, blah blah blah- BYE! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! THNX! :D)**


	18. Goodbye For Now

**(A/N- Happy Holidays~! What's up? Wrong! The sky! Bwahahaha... So! I'm updating early this week because (Friday being Christmas and all) I doubt I'll be able to update on the usual date. I'd to thank Leixym kayamalfoy456 for reviewing and Leixym for making a new character! And thank you to those who favorited and subscribed, please review so I can recognize you all ^^ Also, I've just finished the first chapter of a One Piece Pirates of the Caribbean crossover that I will most likely post sometime today. And, I'd like to announce that planning for a Hetalia ff for this series is in the planning stages! Now let's get on with the chapter! I own no part of One Piece!)**

* * *

><strong>Goodbye For Now<strong>

Emma's POV

On the way out, I passed Nami, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin. They told me they were coming to help us, but I explained there was no need. I told them that all the slaves had been freed, and showed them the captain, which I was currently on my to dispose of. We went our separate ways, and I promised to show them the way once they were out. I held the man by the ropes that tied him up and soared out of the mountain. The first thing I noticed was the storm. It was huge, and looked close. I could see where the rain was hitting the ocean, and it wasn't more than a few hundred feet from the coast. _Which means_, I thought with a smile, _that Ace wouldn't have reached Blackbeard in time! He would've had to turn back because of the storm! In fact, Blackbeard is in some trouble, too! Serves him right._ I smiled and flew towards the boats that were just off the beach. A couple of Marine ships were getting ready to leave. Suddenly the short captain stirred. He jumped as he realized where he was.

"Hey hey hey! What are you-where-da-"

"Stop squirming shorty!" I snapped.

He looked up and glared at me. "You better let me go this instant!"

I smiled evilly. "Very well." I let go of the ropes. His eyes widened as he started falling. He struggled to get out of his bonds and screamed. I swooped down and grabbed him. "Still want me to let you go?"

"You little... Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Oh? You forgot your own name?"

The small captain shut his mouth. By that time, we were almost at the Marine's ships. As I flew down to one, sailors scattered, running from where I landed. I dumped the sad looking captain on the deck, saluted the Marines, and took off again.

Saffron's POV

A few from the other group came to meet us. They led us down the hall, which was now swarming with guards, all after us. Everyone took out a weapon. I drew up a giant mallet and proceeded to knock pirates out of the way. We plowed through the crowd until we came to an exit. Unfortunately, the closest exit led straight out to the top of the mountain. As we slid down, I saw the storm. It was huge, its dark clouds swirling and the strong winds bending the trees. All of us ran down the dirt path, jumping over and around the wreckage of carts.

"Look!" Jackie pointed to the sky. Emma was waving to us up there, pointing ahead of us. She was calling out something, but the wind ripped the words from her mouth.

"I think she's trying to tell us where the ship is." Chopper said.

We turned into the forest, toward the direction she was pointing. I hopped over logs and bushes and ran through the trees. Branches and twigs whipped at me. The wind was making an eerie whistling sound in the leaves. When we came out of the forest, I saw that the land cut off abruptly at a cliff overlooking the sea. The ocean roared, crashing against the rocks. I could feel rain beginning to come down, first just drops, but soon it would be pouring. At first I couldn't believe my eyes. Not even ten feet feet away, the Going Merry bobbed up and down with the waves. Still running, I took one leap and flew through the air, landing on the deck. The others did the same, landing with a thump.

"They're here!"

I stood up. Tai and someone who I assumed was his sister were trying to get the sails under control. I saw Kelly up on the railing.

"Kelly!"

"Ussop!"

Kelly jumped down and ran over. Jackie and I hugged her, all of us talking all at once. A boy who I guessed was Ussop ran over to the other Strawhats.

Suddenly a wave crashed against the ship's hull, jerking it. I stumbled and tried to steady myself. Emma flew down and landed on the deck.

"We have to go! The storm's getting worse!" She said, and rushed off to help Tai and his sister with the sail.

The reunion was cut short as another wave crashed against the ship. Clouds tinted everything dark gray. And as if it wasn't bad enough, the rain started coming down in sheets, making it even harder to see.

"Anyone without sailing experience go and secure everything below deck." Nami yelled over the wind.

Jackie, Kelly, and I ran up the stairs and into the kitchen. Zoro and Chopper came with us to work the helm thing. Even through the shut door, the rain sounded like nails against the wood. A flash lit up the room. I saw a lamp and hurried to turn it on. We went around closing cabinets and roping down boxes. After we finished, we went to do the same with the other rooms.

Gabby's POV

I couldn't fly in the wind, so I had to run everywhere. I had gone sailing once with a friend, and knew the basics about getting the sails in order. I was going to help Emma with the main sail when I saw the ships. We were sailing past the cove where the other pirates had docked. They were all trying to get out at once. Thankfully, the Marines had left first, and we were well out of their cannons' range. As we passed a ship, I heard a sailor shout, "They're the ones who started this!" I looked over and saw him pointing at us from the bow of his ship. _Crap..._

A series of thunks and clicks announced the loading of cannons. "Look out!" I called.

The first cannon shot was blocked by Luffy, who expanded to bounce the canon ball back. "_Gomu Gomu no Fusen_!"

I unsheathed my sword and jumped up as another canon ball headed toward us. I slashed down, blowing it back towards the enemy ship. Sanji kicked another back, which hit the other ship's hull, crashing through its wood. As the Going Merry sped past the bigger ship, we moved to the stern to keep fighting.

"We'll have to keep going!" Sanji called back. "Find another island!"

Tai pulled out his map and held it down on the deck to prevent it from flying away. "There's one to the west! It's not far away!"

"Alright! Zoro, Chopper! Turn toward starboard!" Nami shouted.

Saffron's POV

I closed the last box and sat down on the couch. The ship rocked back and forth, creaking from the storm. We sat for a few minutes, talking to Kelly.

"Wait." Jackie said after a while. "Hear that?"

"What?" We sat in silence. I gasped. "It stopped raining!"

We came up stairs and opened the door. It was still cloudy, but it was drying up. I came down the stairs and went over to Emma, who was looking at the ocean. "Are storms here usually like that?"

She shrugged. "Sometimes. They've seen worse."

"Wow. So you've sailed before, huh?"

She smiled and nodded. "My dad used to take me sailing on little boats until I moved. Also, in fifth grade, we took an over night field trip to a replica ship. We learned all about the rigging and stuff on these types of ships."

"Huh. So what are you looking at out here?"

"We're stopping at another island soon, but I'm also waiting. You ever see the end of a really bad storm?"

I shook my head.

"Just watch. It's especially cool out at sea."

I looked at the ocean. It was a strange off blue color from the storm. Suddenly, I saw a spot in the clouds getting lighter. The first bit of sunshine broke through, lighting up a circle in the water. I could actually see the ray of yellow light. Then the rest of the clouds gave way, and more streams of light touched the ocean. They grew until it was like a pillar of light was growing from the sea. A slight drizzle left over from the storm made a small rainbow that disappeared into the sea.

"Whoa..."

"You just have to wait out the bad things in life, and then the best will come out."

The island we stopped at was inhabited, so we had an excuse to leave.

"We can get a boat here and sail back to our home island." Kelly said. "It's not too far, and there probably won't be any more storms like that. Just leave it to us, we'll get back easily."

_You're saying too much,_ I thought.

"We'll go, too, then." Aya said.

"Sorry for all the trouble." Tai said. Pachi squawked from his perch on Tai's shoulder.

"Thanks for everything."

"I can't believe your leaving already." Chopper moped.

"Ah!" Emma exclaimed. "Luffy, I almost forgot! We ran into your brother!"

"You saw Ace?" He asked.

"What?" Jackie shouted.

"That's right." Robin said. "He said he had to go suddenly."

"He had just seen Blackbeard's boat, so he went after it." Gabby said.

"You. Saw. Who?" Jackie glared at Emma.

"Ace." She grinned teasingly.

"You saw him? And you let him leave? Why? I wanna meet him, too!"

Emma shrugged. "I did try to stop him."

"B-b-b-but...!"

"He said to say hi to you." Gabby told Luffy. "And that he's sorry he couldn't see you."

Luffy grinned. "That's alright. I'm just glad he's doing ok."

"Anyway," I said. "We can't thank you enough for your help."

"Same to you."

"Hey," Luffy said. "You're psychics, so can you tell if we'll meet again?"

Emma smiled. "We'll see."

Luffy smiled back.

The Strawhats watched and waved as the rest of us walked away. We went up the dirt path leading towards the town.

"That was a rather brief good bye." Kelly said sadly.

"Where will you guys go after this?" Jackie asked Aya and Tai.

"We were going to another island to live." Aya said. "We'll just keep going that way."

"That's good."

"But how are _we_ going to get back?" Gabby muttered to me.

As if on cue, my necklace started tugging at my neck again. I frantically tried to hide it as it started glowing. Gabby cracked a smile. I looked in the direction the necklace was pointing. A portal was just visible behind the trees. Gabby pointed it out to Emma, who did the same to Jackie and Kelly.

The five of us stopped walking. "Actually, I think it's best to leave here."

"Huh?"

"We've found an easier way to get home." I shrugged.

"Thanks for your help." Gabby said.

"Same to you, but... where exactly are you going?" Aya asked.

"Don't worry about it." Emma said.

"Yeah. I hope you guys get to where your new home safely." Jackie said.

"Thanks again." Kelly gave a little wave.

As we turned to the forest, Aya and Tai waved back, confused. Their eyes widened as they saw the portal. The others jumped in. Before I did, I turned and waved. Then I fell into the endless pit of darkness that would bring us home.

**(A/N- So... tired... must... finish... Thanks for reading... subscribe... review...and stuff... And just in case, this isn't the last chapter. If you've read the last ff in the series, you'll know what happens next ;) And also, the next chapter forward is set after the whole Enies Lobby thing. So just in case your worried about a certain spoiler about a certain crew member, you'll want to catch up before next Friday... But if you don't care, forget I mentioned anything ^^ I'm gonna go take a nap now. Happy Holidays! Thanks!)**


	19. Deja Vu Much?

**(A/N- Yo :) So... no one commented on the last chapter. Was it really that bad :( ? If it was, tell me and I'll rewrite it. I think I was super tired when I wrote it, so I have no idea what I said o_o On the other hand, I got loads of feedback from that POTC One Piece crossover! Thanks a bunch ^^ If this chapter sucks, too, bear with me, something important to the plot of the entire series is mentioned in this chapter ;) I don't own One Piece.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Deja Vu Much?<strong>

Emma's POV

I looked up at the cloud spotted sky. It had been about three weeks since we came back from One Piece. Just like last time, we had found two necklaces for Kelly and Saffron. Now they were officially part of the anime travel group. Jackie, Gabby, Maddie, and I were walking home after school that day. The air was fresh with the upcoming spring. We were stopping by Maddie's house so she could give us back some notes she had borrowed. Maddie has straight brown hair, is the shortest girl in our circle of friends, and can make any situation fun.

As we waited for Maddie to unlock her door, Gabby talked excitedly about how the rest of her family was taking a trip up to Napa and she got to stay home alone for a couple days. The four of us walked up the stairs and went into Maddie's room. Maddie tossed her backpack onto her bed and looked around on her desk for the notes.

"Are you guys going to go see the play?" Maddie asked.

"Play?" Jackie asked.

"You haven't herd?" I asked. "The theater is having a bunch of plays this weekend. Lots of people we know will be in them, I herd that Alex got a pretty big role."

"I might." Gabby said, sitting down on the floor.

"I am." Maddie said. "Maybe I'll see you there."

I heard Maddie's front door open. With a loud "See you tomorrow," someone came in and closed the door. Jackie and I came out of Maddie's room and looked down. Tyler, Maddie's brother had just come home.

"Hey, Tyler!" I called out.

He looked up and put his backpack down. "Oh, hey! What's up?"

Tyler has blonde hair and is the same age as us. He's known Jackie since they were little and sits next to me in most of my classes.

"Just getting back some notes from Maddie." Jackie said.

"Hey, you think I could borrow some more manga?" I asked as he came upstairs.

Along with Jackie and I, Tyler is also a big anime and manga fan.

"Sure." He led us into his room. Tyler has the biggest collection of manga I have ever seen. He has everything from Detective Conan and InuYasha to Hetalia and Bleach. I took a couple One Piece volumes. Jackie took a Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Gabby, you want a Death Note?" I called.

We had convinced Gabby to start watching anime, but wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as us. She only ever watches Death note and Fruits Basket.

"Sure." She called back.

I grabbed a random volume for her, thanked Tyler, and went back to the others. I stuffed the volumes into my backpack and slung it back on my shoulder. Maddie finally found the notes in the sea of papers on her desk and handed them back to Gabby. Maddie led us to the door. "See you guys later."

"At the play, maybe!" I said.

"Yeah!"

"Bye!"

Gabby's POV

I woke up and looked at the clock. _… Nine.. no, eight..._ I blinked the sleepiness from my eyes and looked again. _Niiine thirty... twooo. _I groaned and rolled over. The night before, my parents and sister had gone on their business trip/vacation up to the wine country and wouldn't be back for a few days. I got to stay here as long as some one came over during the day and I slept over with someone at night. Emma would be spending the day/night with me today. In fact, she would be there pretty soon.

I finally got up and thew on a blue, green, and purple tye-dyed top and some jean shorts. I brushed my hair as I made some toast and ate a banana. Just as I finished the toast, the door bell rang.

"Morning!" Emma said cheerfully when I answered it.

"Hey." I said back grogilly.

She took her shoes off and came over to the counter. She put her bag next to a chair and sat down.

"What do you wanna do today?" I asked as I started cleaning up the breakfast dishes.

"Well, I need to finish the homework, then you wanna go around town?"

"Sounds good."

"Oh yeah," Emma said, "I had this... dream or something last night."

"Oh god no." I sighed. Emma's dreams are usually insane, random jumbles of anime, flying, talking animals, and who knows what else.

"No, no, no, it wasn't too weird this time! I was in bed, and suddenly I was sucked into a portal. But instead of going straight to an anime, I was, like, floating in this laboratory thing."

"A laboratory?"

She shrugged. "It was a cave or something, with tables with beakers, test tubes, and loads of sciency looking machines. It was dark so I couldn't really see any of the people's faces, but there were three people there. They all stood around this huge machine with a bunch of buttons on one side, a lever on the other side, and a huge arch in the middle. One of the people pulled the lever and a portal appeared in the machine! There was shouting and wind, I think they were trying to set the portal to bring them to a specific place. I flew into the portal and came into that dark space that's on the other side of the portal, but this time, pictures floated everywhere. I recognized some of them, they were moments and places in animes. I went toward this one cluster of pictures and I recognized One Piece places. They showed when Luffy got his hat, when Chopper joined the crew, Thriller bark, and..." She trailed off then shook her head and took a breath. "Anyway, I went into this one picture and found myself on their ship. I was in a pile of wood and metal scraps, so I guess it was Ussop's or Franky's workshop."

"Who's Franky?"

"Someone who joins the crew later, but that's not important right now. I heard people coming down stairs, they must have heard me land in the pile of junk. I hid behind some crates, and the entire crew came down. Then suddenly my necklace, which I had on, started glowing and they saw me. Then a portal appeared and sucked us all in. Then I woke up."

"This _was_ a dream right?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah... I think."

"You think?"

"Well it was really vivid, and you can never tell sometimes, you know? But... I don't think it was real."

"Ok, good. I need a break from all the anime stuff for a while."

As Emma got out her binder to start her homework, someone knocked on the door.

Emma looked at me. "Who's that?"

"I think it's Jackie. She said something about maybe coming over today." I said.

"Awesome." She smiled.

Outside

"We shouldn't just go up to a random person's house! They could be aliens for all we know!"

"Yeah, right."

"Well this _is_ some sort of different-"

"It can't hurt, alright? What else are we supposed to do?"

I opened the door.

"Ah, excuse me but we were wonder-"

I shut the door. _I knew I shouldn't have started watching anime..._

"It wasn't Jackie?" Emma asked.

"No." I walked back and rubbed my eyes.

"Who... was it?" Emma slowly closed her binder.

"... Um..."

Emma got up and went out to the balcony, where you can see the front door.

"AH!" She pointed at those who were at the door. She ran back inside and threw open the door.

"..." She stared at the two in shocked silence.

"..."

"Um..." I heard one say. "Do I know-"

"It's Chopper and Franky! Dude!" She yelled and looked back at me.

I blinked. _Let's get this over with..._

Jackie's POV

I was at Saffron's house when they called. We were chatting about the play and listening to music.

"But there's this one director..." Saffron said, "That's just..."

"Weird?"

She shrugged. "I guess. He doesn't write really good scripts, and he's pretty tough on the actors. Lots of times, the actors quit right before the performance, and he has to do it another night."

"Poor guy."

"Well he deserves it. He's insane."

I felt my phone buzz. "Oh, could you turn down the music? Gabby's calling."

After she paused the song I answered it.

"Hey what's up-"

"JACKIE!" Someone screamed.

"GAH!" I jumped and held my ears.

"It's Emma- we've got a huge problem!"

"Huge enough to kill my eardrums?"

"What? Oh, sorry BUT DUDE! they- just- …. - gimme my phone!" Someone on the other end of the line sighed. "Ok, now it's Gabby. So... Guess who's here..."

**(A/N- Kinda short today... Now that the Strawhats have arrived, do you have any thing that you think they should see? For example, MJ or, like, Smosh... or um... JB? Anyway, Subscribe, and comments are very much appreciated. I'll try to update again before New Years. Happy last week of 2011! Bye bye!)**


	20. Yes, Sushi Can Be That Epic

**(A/N- Happy 2012! Yay! Also, Happy birthday over the weekend to Odachi and Ace! I love you both, thank you :) Wow I've been getting updates from FanFaiction like every other hour! Thanks to everyone who subscribed and/or favorited, but unfortunately I can't name you all. Thanks to Drago pirate, Neeky-chan, kayamalfoy456, and Karasu-archer for commenting! First chapter of 2012, yay! I don't own One Piece.)**

* * *

><strong>Yes, Sushi Can Be That Epic<strong>

Emma's POV

_Well... this is awkward,_ I thought.

While Gabby told Jackie what had happened over the phone, I had to talk to Chopper and Franky.

"First off," Franky said, "How do you know my name?"

"They're psychics!" Chopper said. "They met us a long time ago."

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"Last night, a noise woke us up. We went down to see what it was, I remember a girl... then a blue flash, and we woke up here."

"Oh. Sorry. I think that was me." I smiled apologeticly.

"What do you mean?" Chopper asked.

"Uh... N-not only are we psychics, but we're... also inter-dimensional travelers." I said slowly. "This is our home... dimension."

"Cool!"

"I accidentally traveled to your dimension last night when I.. um... anyway! Do you know where any of the others are?" I asked.

"No. We were all alone when we woke up."

Gabby walked back into the room and put her phone in her pocket. "I called Jackie. So, what are we going to do, and who are you?" She pointed at Franky.

"I'm Franky" he said. "I'm the crew's shipwright."

"He's the guy I mentioned earlier." I added quietly. "Oh, and we're inter-dimensional travelers now."

"What's the heck's an in..inter-dimen..ntional-" She shook her head. "Anyway, what exactly are you?"

"Oh, I'm a cyborg."

"I...see..."

"So!" I said. "I think our first priority is to find the others! In this world, there are no Devil Fruits, so if Luffy or Robin uses their powers there's going to be BIG trouble."

"We should split up." Gabby took out her phone. "I can get Kelly, Jackie, and Saffron to search as well."

"Alright." I said. "I'll get my bike, you stay here."

"Wait! Don't leave alone with them!" Gabby said. "They're a bunch of super powered freaks! I can't deal with them!"

"Relax." I said. "Just wait till someone else gets here. Tell Saffron I'll meet her at the usual place."

Gabby sighed. "Ok, but hurry."

I nodded and went out the front door. I ran to my house, which was just a few blocks away. I wheeled my bike out and took off towards town. I kept my eyes open for any of the Strawhats on my way, but I only saw people going out for walks and kids playing. I chained up my bike outside the park and met Saffron at the entrance.

She ran up to me, obviously excited. "Hi!"

"Did Gabby tell you what's happening?" I asked

She nodded. "It happened last time, too, right?"

We stopped at the stoplight and waited for the light to turn. "Yeah, but last time they were all in a group. Now we have to find them all."

"Where should we go first?" Saffron asked.

"Well, the easiest to find will be Luffy. He'll go where ever the food is."

At the Supermarket

"Wow! Look it all!" Luffy stared at the rows of meat.

"Don't eat any of it!" Sanji said.

"Why? It doesn't belong to anyone."

"This is some sort of store, that would be stealing." He blew out some smoke from his cigaret. "But they _do_ have s lot of stuff."

Luffy stared at a girl with long black hair with pink streaks running through it. She was staring at a tiny, shiny box that had white strings coming out of the top. The girl smiled and put the white strings into her ears. "This world is strange."

"Tell me about it. There aren't any ships or anything in sight." Sanji caught the eye of a passing man. He was staring at their clothes strangely.

"Hey, Luffy. Let's get out of here, people have been giving us weird looks." Sanji whispered, but realized Luffy wasn't there anymore. "What-? S**t. Where'd he go?" Sanji looked down the aisle and saw Luffy running out the door. Sanji went after him, running through the weird doors that glided open by themselves. He spotted Luffy running into the restaurant next door. It was a sushi bar, where chefs were making dishes right in front of the customers. Luffy immediately grabbed a seat.

Sanji sat down beside him. "Idiot, don't go running off by yourself."

"Hey, Sanji. Check these guys out!" Luffy pointed to the cooks.

A chef flipped vegetables in a pan while at the same time mixing something in a bowl. He poured the bowl's contents into the pan, making a loud sizzle. The chef poured that onto a plate and put a sushi roll in the middle. He spun it around just for show and gave the dish to Luffy.

Luffy took a bite. "That's good!"

Sanji tried some. "Hm. Alright then." He stood up and walked over to a door labeled EMPLOYEES ONLY. He slipped in and grabbed a chef's hat and coat. He went out the door leading to the open kitchen. He went back to the cook who had made that last dish.

"Excuse me." Rolling up his sleeves, Sanji took a spatula and scooped together the rice. He tossed up and it landed right around a piece of fish. He took a ribbon of seaweed and spun it through the air. As he wrapped up the rice, the other chef realized he had some competition. He started making a new dish, searing the vegetables and chopping up meat. Sanji turned toward the stove and fired it up. He threw in some ingredients and put in a splash of wine, sending up colored flames that caught the other customer's attention. Sanji smiled as he saw the crowd that was gathering. He finished his dish just as the other chef did. Both the cooks handed their dishes to Luffy.

Luffy tasted each one, trying to decide which was better. After a moment he grinned and held up Sanji's dish. The crowd cheered and asked to try some of his food.

"Nice job, Sanji!" Luffy cheered.

"Ha. As expected of Sanji."

"It _is_ really good."

Luffy looked at the customer sitting next to him. "You know Sanji...?"

She smiled. "A bit. Long time no see, Luffy!"

"Aren't you-"

Meanwhile, Sanji and the chef began another competition.

"Yeah!" I screamed. "Go Sanji-kun! Woohoo!"

Saffron pulled on my arm. "Hey, sit down! You're attracting too much attention!"

Sanji finished the dish and set it before me. "Here you go, miss."

"Thanks, Sanji!" I started eating it joyfully.

Sanji blinked. "Do I..."

"Surely you can still recognize me." I said.

Sanji's eyes widened. "You guys! What are you doing here?"

"We'll talk about that later." I swallowed the last of the sushi. "Excellent food, by the way. Right now, we need to get out of here."

Gabby's POV

The two anime characters were fixated on the TV in the living room. Emma had said they didn't have TV like we did, though I can't imagine how.

_Any minute now would be nice... somebody..._

Thankfully, my phone rang. I flipped it open without bothering to see who was calling. "Hello? You here yet? Please?"

"Not yet." Saffron answered. "We found Luffy and Sanji. I'm coming to over in a second."

"Thank. You."

"I'll be there soon." She hung up.

I sat on the couch upside down, my hair touching the floor. I jumped as I heard the door open a few minutes later. Saffron walked in, followed by Luffy and Sanji.

"There you guys are!" I ran over to them.

"Gabby! How's it goin'?" Luffy grinned.

"Gabby-chan!"

"Yo!" I smiled. "They're here!"

Chopper jumped up and ran over. "Luffy, Sanji! Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Hey, Chopper!" Saffron said.

"Saffron!"

"Franky's here, too. Oh, yeah," I whispered to Saffron. "We're inter-dimensional time travelers or something now."

She nodded. "I heard."

We walked back toward the living room.

"Do your powers still work?" Saffron asked Luffy.

"Yeah." He took the corner of his mouth and stretched it out. Saffron made a weird face.

"What about you?" Sanji asked.

"No, we lost them when we left your world."

"That's too bad." We came into the living room.

"Hi, what took you so long?" Franky held up his hand in greeting.

"What... who... the..." Saffron stuttered.

"That's Franky. He's a new crew member." I shrugged.

"What...is..."

"Robot."

"Cyborg!" Franky insisted.

"Cyborg." I said.

**(A/N- Geez, getting Franky's personality is hard to do... I'm too tired to edit properly, so I wouldn't be surprised if this chapter sucks... It's really super short, too... :( Um, so... subscribe, review, yeah... Last day of winter break always makes me tired T^T Happy 2012!)**


	21. The Last Are Found

**(A/N- Ah! So so sorry for not updating, but my mom stole my internet... Also, in school we're starting the book ****Fahrenheit 451**** and to give us a better view of the book, our teacher is making us hand over our phones, TV, video games, computers, and all that stuff, so I won't be able to update this Friday :( Gabby and Saffron are doing it too, but Jackie refuses to (To Jackie: I hate you...) Kelly doesn't have to do it, she's not in our class :( Thank you to ****Drago pirate, Karasu-archer, and kayamalfoy456**** for reviewing! Yay! Whoa. I'm having a study group for the constitution test coming up on Thursday at my house, and I just realized that the five main characters in the ff are in my room. And I'm writing about them all. Trippyyyy O_O We're all on a sugar crash from Jackie's cookies, so we're all laying around my room. We were supposed to be taking a constitution quiz online, but we gave up... So I hope you enjoy today's chapter! Sorry for the crappy title. I don't own One Piece.****)**

* * *

><strong>The Last Are Found<strong>

Jackie's POV

I was told to go to the park and wait for someone to meet me. I waited forever, watching the clouds go by. I was about to get up and leave when I heard Emma calling my name.

"Jackie!"

I turned around and saw Emma.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked.

"Yep. We just found Sanji and Luffy." She answered. 'Oh, and we're inter-dimensional travelers now... or something."

"What?"

We started walking. "Long story. Where should we go first?"

"Well who should we try to find first?"

Emma counted off the names on her fingers. "All who's left is Zoro, Nami, Ussop, and Robin."

"There's no guarantee we know where they are, though."

As we passed the skate park, I looked through the bars surrounding it. A huge group of kids were gathered around a bowl.

"What's going on over there?" I pointed to the crowd.

Emma followed my finger, trying to see over the heads of the skaters.

I realized that one of the skaters on the outside of the circle was one of our classmates. I called, "Hey, Ryan!"

The boy turned as he heard his name. "Hey, Jackie!" He came over.

"What's happening?" Emma asked.

He pushed himself up so he could look at us over the fence. "Some guy just came in here. He's amazing! You should come see these tricks."

We walked into the skate park and joined the small crowd. A lone skater rode around inside the circle of kids. He was doing aerials and gliding around the edges of the bowl. He jumped over rails easily, as all the others watched with awe. He finally slowed to a stop and picked up the board. He gave it back to another teenager, apparently the original owner. I tried to keep an eye on him while the crowd dispersed and went back to skating. I could just barely see his head. My eyes widened as he took off his helmet. He had startling green hair.

"Ah!" I gasped and pointed as he disappeared into the crowd. "That was Zoro!"

"Zoro?" Emma gasped. "How do you know?"

"I saw his hair."

"Ah... Let's go, then!" Emma ran off in the direction he went. We dodged skaters and as we neared the end of the skate park. I jumped back as a teen sped right in front of me. I looked around and realized I had lost Emma. I didn't see Zoro, either. A bit of bright blue and purple hair caught my eye, and I recognized our friend Grace. "Hey, Grace!" I ran up to her. "Have you seen a guy, tall, green hair?"

"Hm? Oh, you mean that skater that was just over there? Yeah, he was so cool!"

"But did you see which way he went?"

"I think he and some other guy hopped the fence, they went that way." She pointed to park's exit.

"Dammit. Thanks." I said bye and ran toward the exit, where Emma was waiting. "They left the park."

"Where to?"

"Into town I think."

"Argh!" Emma said. "C'mon!"

We went the back way, going behind the Kmart so we would get into town faster. I had to pull Emma back from the path of an incoming car as we came out behind a shop. I scanned the shops that were around us, looking for anywhere they might go. We glanced into each door we walked. Finally, we came across the martial arts studio.

"We could ask in here, I know them." I said. I poked my head through the door. A group of little kids were going over drills inside, and the brown and black belts were learning about handling a sword and twirling staffs. At the front desk was one of my teachers. I went up to her.

"Good morning, Julie."

"Jackie! Good morning. What are you doing here on a Saturday?" She asked.

"I was just wondering if you saw a guy I know. He's tall, with green hair."

"Oh, yeah. He just came in with someone else."

"What?" Emma said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Over there, with the black and brown belts." She pointed to the other side of the studio.

We looked over, and there was Zoro and Ussop. Zoro was showing them how to correctly hold a sword.

"... Then you take your stance like this. Not this." Zoro said, doing so. "You're more protected, and it's easier to attack." He handed the fake sword back to the teacher. "Now do it right this time."

All the kids followed his example. One asked him if his three swords were real.

"Of course." He began to unsheath one.

"Whoa, Zoro! You can't use real swords here!" Ussop protested.

"Why not?"

"Ah! You idiot! They'll think you're some kind of crazy terrorist or something." I said, running up to him.

"And who do you think you are to tell me that?" He asked, slightly ticked.

"Take a guess." I smiled.

He stared at my face.

I felt Emma slowly peeking over my shoulder, like she was _trying_ to annoy me.

"What the heck, man?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Sorry, sorry." Emma smiled, and stood next to me.

"Do I know you?" Ussop asked.

"Maybe." Emma said simply.

Zoro stared harder.

Ussop's eyes lit up. "You look like Kelly's friends!"

"Emma and Jackie? Why are you here?" Zoro asked.

"Questions later, but let's get you back with everyone else."

Kelly's POV

I opened the library doors and walked in. I was supposed to meet someone there. The library had just moved to the old rollerskating rink, so it was huge. The ceiling was higher than the school gym's, and there were rows of books. The best part about it was the Wii. It's set up in the back part of the library, and surrounded by little tables and booths like a restaurant almost. It was so comfortable, Saffron had fallen asleep there once. That corner was also where the manga section was. It was huge, and as I walked over, I noticed a collection of One Piece volumes for the first time. _Well, I am supposed to be looking for them. I'll get a good image of what they look like._ I thought, picking one up.

Nami and Robin walked into the library.

"Whoa! So many books!" Nami said.

Robin smiled in awe and joy. She saw a book section labeled History and went straight toward it.

Nami walked down a row of books, scanning the titles. She came to the end of the row and walked in to the small sitting area. She saw Robin, with a stack of books in her hands. She was bending down, looking at a row of colorful books.

"What are all those?" Nami pointed to the stack.

"These? I found them. They're all about this nation's history and culture." Robin said, smiling.

"Ah. Then what are these?" She pointed to the shelf.

"I'm not sure yet. But a certain title caught my eye." Robin pointed at the bottom row.

Nami looked at it. "'One Piece'?"

Robin took out a volume. She opened it and examined the pages. Her eyes widened. "Th-this is..."

Nami looked at the black and white pictures. "Enies Lobby? And we're in it!"

Robin quickly took out a few more volumes.

"Look! I think this is right around when Luffy met me!" Nami said, looking at one of the earliest volumes.

"And this is Alabasta!" Robin picked up another volume. "Are these... documenting our lives?"

"Hey, Robin, look at this kid." Nami pointed to a small chubby boy that was talking to Luffy. "Who does that remind you of?"

"Hm..." Robin read the panels on the page. "His name... is Coby."

"Coby? The boy from Water 7?"

Silence...

"That's Coby?" They almost shouted.

"He's so small!" Robin exclaimed.

"He's shorter than Luffy! We just saw him, and he was so..." Nami tried looking for the right words.

Robin flipped through the pages. "What was that other man's name, the blonde one?"

"Helle... Hippo... Meppo? Hellemippo?" Nami tried.

"Hellemeppo?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Could this be him?" Robin showed her the picture of Hellemeppo strolling towards Zoro.

Nami covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Even Robin had a big smile.

"I wonder what this one is?" Robin picked up the last volume in the collection. "It says 'Thriller Bark'"

"Eh? But we haven't been there yet." Nami said, her smile fading.

Robin started to open it. Suddenly two hands slammed the book closed. She looked up. Emma stood there, panting. "I wouldn't. Open that. If I. Were you."

I looked up from my book. "Oh, Emma, you're here."

She looked at me. "This is exactly the thing you were supposed to keep them from doing."

I tilted my head. "Who?... Ah! Their here! Sorry. No one ever told me that. I've been busy reading." I smiled and held up the volume.

A grin spread across her face. "You started reading it?"

I nodded. "I thought I would recognize them better if I read it."

"Excuse me," Robin said. "But... is there something wrong?"

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" Nami asked.

Emma turned back around to face them. "Yes. You probably don't remember, it was so long ago."

I stood up and walked over next to Emma.

Robin's eyes widened. "Are you... Emma and Kelly?"

"Ah! What are you doing here?" Nami exclaimed.

"We kinda live here." I shrugged.

"And where exactly is here?" Robin asked.

"America." I said.

"This is our home dimension. Not only are we psychics, we're also inter-dimensional traveler... people..." Emma said.

"What...?" I asked.

"Really?" Nami said.

She nodded. "We've been looking for you. The rest of the crew is at Gabby's house."

Nami put the One Piece volumes back. Robin picked up her big stack of books.

"Whoa! Where'd you get all those?" I asked.

"I found them." She replied simply.

"I can check them out, I have my card." Emma said, digging around in her pocket.

At the self check out counter, we counted up a total of thirteen history books. We had to get bags to carry them home.

"By the way," Nami said as we walked out. "Those books that Robin and I were looking at, what were they?"

I looked at Emma.

"That depends." Emma said slowly. "How much did you see?"

"I recognized a few places we've been before, like Alabasta. But there was one place we've never been."

"Oh. Then those... are books that record peoples adventures in other other dimensions." Emma said. "But most people don't know about other dimensions, so they just think that they're stories."

"Oh. That explains it."

_She's good at this..._ I thought.

**(A/N- Yay done! By the way, can you remind me what grade we all are in in this ff? I think it's 7th grade, but we're half way through 8th grade in real time right now... Crap I need to catch up... Um, soooo review, subscribe, le blah de blah blah... I might or might not see you this Friday. Btw, girls, this Tuesday (the 10th) is Saint Anges Eve, and legend has it that that night, a girl dreams about her future husband ;D! Just thought I'd mention that... so... BYE!)**


	22. SUPERRR!

**(A/N- Gah! So sorry I couldn't update! And this chapter is so freaking small! Sigh... um... so thanks a bunch to Karasu-archer, Drago pirate, and kayamalfoy456 for reviewing! *Happy face of awesomeness* Oh! (this goes to you especially to you, Jackie) Did anyone else see the Smosh Death Note thing? Just... wow... lol... and holy cheese sauce. They stole my fan fic idea T^T... Gabby and I are having a huge Death Note fangirl battle right now cuz we found it (I'm winning, right? Who else thinks Matsuda's cute?) ummmm that's about it. I need to get this chapter up before the rain gets worse. The power might go out again. I don't own One Piece.)**

* * *

><strong>SUPERRR!<strong>

Jackie's POV

I rested my chin on my hand. Gabby's living room was getting a bit crowded, and the excited anime characters weren't making it much better.

"Do you have ice cream here?" Chopper asked.

"Yes."

"What about Sea Kings?" Ussop asked.

"No."

"Monkeys?" Luffy asked.

"Not around here, but yeah."

"Pudding?"

"Yes."

"Turtles?"

"What about Marines?"

"Not in this town, but in other parts of the world."

"Do you guys have rock stars?" Saffron asked.

"Yeah. A few."

Saffron smiled. "Have you ever heard of Michael Jackson?"

"They have Jango. He's pretty darn close." I said.

The door opened. I looked up to see Kelly walk in with the last two Strawhats- Nami and Robin.

Once everyone was seated down, it was awkwardly quiet. Kelly was the first to break the silence.

"What...?" She pointed at Franky.

I smiled. Emma explained about Franky joining the crew.

"So. You were all transported here by a portal, that Emma caused." Gabby said.

"Well-" Emma shrugged.

"And you have no way to get back."

"We could use the necklaces." I held up mine. "That's what we always use."

"We can't exactly control it yet, though."

"Um..." Emma spoke up. "This might sound weird, but last night, on the way to their dimension, I passed some type of machine that looked like it could summon a portal."

"What?"

"I can remember it really well, and I bet with Ussop and Franky's skills, we can build another." Emma said. "I'll draw it out so you all can see." She ran off to find some paper.

"There's no rush, right?" Ussop said. "We'll be able to rebuild it easily."

"I don't know about that." I said. "We haven't figured out the time streams of the different dimensions. I don't think that they're all the same, so we have no idea how long you might be away from your world. And you left your ship there, right?"

"Ah! That's right!" Chopper exclaimed.

"I think we should should give it four days at the most."

"Where will we stay till then?" Zoro asked.

Everyone turned toward Gabby.

"What? What? Oh. OOOoohh no. No no no just. No." She waved her hands.

"But your family won't be back until Tuesday, right?" Saffron said.

"There's no where else they can go!" Kelly said.

"But... I..."

"And one of us has to stay with you every night, anyway. No problem!"

Gabby soon realized there was no way out of this. "F-fine."

"Yay!"

Emma came back, drawing something in a sketch book. "It looked something like this." She held up a drawing of an arch, with boxes of buttons on the sides. Like some sort of time machine in a science fiction movie.

"Where would we get the metal?" Franky asked.

"Isn't there a bunch in the dump?" Emma said.

Gabby smiled. "Yeah! We can just sneak in and get some!"

_Is that even legal...? _I asked myself.

"You can stay and build it downstairs." Gabby said. "There's more than enough room."

Everyone searched around the house for stuff to set up a suitable living space for the crew. We were putting it all in the basement so if there were any unexpected guests, the Strawhats wouldn't be seen.

"Oh! Now that I think about it," Saffron said, "the play is tonight, huh?"

"Hm, yeah." I said.

"A play?" Robin asked, immediately interested.

"Yeah. Some people we know are putting on a few plays. We were planning on going."

"Ooh, ooh! We should take these guys to the play!" Emma exclaimed.

"Really?" Chopper asked.

"We've been to a play before." Luffy said. "That was a while ago, though."

Emma suppressed a smile. "I remember that..." She muttered to me.

"How would we manage to bring Chopper and Franky, though?" I asked. "They'd attract so much attention."

Emma paused. "We could...hm..."

"Just say that Chopper's in a costume and put some pants and a coat on Franky." Saffron shrugged.

"Good luck with that." Zoro said, walking by. "I doubt he's ever worn pants in his life."

Saffron made a weird face.

"Oh, wait!" Emma said suddenly. "I think he _did_ wear pants once, in the tenth-" She glanced at Luffy, Chopper, and Robin. "In the... um... This one time."

"Hey Franky!" Emma called.

The shipwright came up from the basement. "Hm?"

"You'll agree to wearing pants, right?" Emma asked.

He paused. Then shrugged. "Sure."

"If you agree to it that easily why don't you wear pants in the first place?" Saffron almost yelled.

"Pssht." Emma shook her head. "He's too super for pants! Right?"

"Yeah!"

Franky and Emma smiled huge grins. "Do the super pose!"

Franky twirled his arms around each other. He brought them up and stuck them together, the two stars forming one blue star that seemed to shine with light. "SUUUPERRRR!"

Emma cheered and jumped up and down.

Saffron and I stood there, not sure how to handle the situation.

"What the f-" Gabby muttered.

**(A/N- THIS CHAPTER'S TO FREAKING SHORT! Yosh... I'M UPDATING TWO CHAPTERS TODAY! THIS ISN'T IT FOR ME! I SHALL CONQUER MY PHOBIA OF COMITMENT! HAHAHAHAH~! You should still subscribe and review though... But I'm not done yet! Free new chapter today! Btw, if you don't know what I'm talking about when Luffy talks about that play, look it up. It's so funny I almost cried I laughed so hard :) Thanks for reading!)**


	23. A Dragon, a Cow, and a Panda

**(A/N- To make up for the lame last chapter, here's another! Now, my first double update! And if you don't know who Chopperman is, look him up on YouTube. So... cute... I don't own One Piece.)**

* * *

><strong>A Dragon, a Cow, and a Panda<strong>

Saffron's POV

When we finished setting up the basement, we all headed out to the play. Gabby gave Franky some of her dad's pants to wear and a jacket to cover his arms. It was dark by the time we started walking. I could see the bright lights of the theater from where we were. The stars were barely visible, and the moon disappeared from time to time behind the fog. Cars were lined up for blocks trying to get into the theater parking lot. Most people gave up and parked on the side of the road. Outside the theater, booths had been set up, almost like a festival. Some were local restaurants, and others were carnival games. Lights had been strung between them, lighting up the entire place. I recognized lots of kids from school walking around.

"Wow..."

"Where should we go first?"

"I'll go get some tickets." Gabby said, counting up everyone here. "We still have some time before we need to be in the theater. Everyone who wants to check out the booths stay here, we'll meet up later."

"I'll come with you." Emma said.

"Me too!" Luffy volunteered.

"I'll go." Chopper said.

Nami, Zoro, Franky, Kelly, Jackie, and I ended up staying and looking around. Gabby, Emma, Sanji, Robin, Luffy, and Chopper went to check out the stage and get seats.

Emma's POV

I was almost skipping with the excitement of the play and the joy of seeing the One Piece crew again.

"And remember," Gabby was saying, "NO powers. That means you, Luffy."

I grinned. I saw a kid running up to us. I waved as I recognized Alex, one of our friends. Tonight she was dressed in a flowing green dress and translucent wings. Her long black hair had ribbons twisted in, and a crown of leaves rested on her head.

"Hey, guys!" She said.

"Hi!"

"Wow, you're in the play tonight?" I asked.

"Yep! In A Midsummer's Night Dream."

"Oh, cool." Gabby smiled. "We were just on our way to buy tickets."

Alex's eyes traveled to the group behind us and rested on Chopper. She blinked and leaned down to him. "Who's... this?"

"Ah!" I said. "That's Ch-Tony! Tony's... in a play tonight! Which is why... he's dressed like that..."

"He's..." Alex trailed off. "So cute!" She hugged him, smiling widely.

Chopper kept quiet, embarrassed.

"What play are you in?" Alex asked, standing back up.

"The one... with the people... um... that..." Chopper tried.

"Oh! He's playing Chopperman, a brave hero that flies through the air, protecting the island's peace!" I exclaimed.

"Ooh, cool! To bad I can't see it." Alex said.

Chopper grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, yeah. You guys must've herd about that one director." Alex said. "The one that's super mean to the actors?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Maddie said something about that."

"Yeah, well apparently lots of his actors just suddenly quit, and now he only has, like, two or three."

"Wow."

"Wait, so he needs more actors, right?" I said.

"Probably." Alex shrugged.

"Well, these guys have a bit of acting experience." I pointed to the pirates behind us.

"They do?" Alex asked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah!" Luffy perked up.

"Well..." Sanji said.

"Is it a musical?" Robin asked.

"I don't know." Alex asked. She shrugged. "I guess they could be useful. The guy's name is Javelston, I think. I can figure out were he is, follow me."

She led us inside. We stopped to get some tickets and went into a plain door that lead down a hallway. I looked into the different rooms as we passed. Suddenly I stopped.

"WHOA!" I gasped. "Costume room!"

The room was filled with racks and boxes of costumes and suits. Props were lined up on shelves on the wall. I ran in, looking through the costumes. The others followed, but Gabby and Alex stayed in the doorway.

"Um..." Alex said.

"I'll come with you. We won't be able get these guys out of here. We'll be back in a few." She called back as they kept walking.

"Look at all the cool stuff!" Luffy said.

I pulled out a full body dragon suit and tried it on. "He he he.." I lumbered around the room, growling. I gasped. "Oh oh oh! I got a great idea!"

Chopper chose a cow suit, Luffy had on the dragon suit, and I got a panda suit.

Sanji and Robin smiled, trying not to laugh at us.

"So... you're just going to..." Sanji said, a prince's crown on his head and a blue cape flowing behind him, making him look absolutely hot... Ahem. Anyway...

"Yep!" I put on the panda head. "Whoa, it echoes in here!" I laughed, hearing my voice come from all directions inside the hallow head.

"Have fun." Robin said. She had on a black and purple kimono and a fake sword at her side.

"Ok." Luffy said.

"One..." Chopper counted.

"Two..." I continued.

"Three!" We all shouted.

The three of us ran, sprinted, and galloped into the lobby, yelling and whooping. We jumped up and down as people stared at us. Then as quickly as we has come, we ran out of the lobby. Outside, people blinked and yelped as we ran past, screaming our heads off. We skidded around a corner and paused.

"FOUND THEM!" I shrieked.

Everyone's heads turned toward us. At the end of the strip of booths, Jackie, Saffron, and the others stood. We ran up to them. As we got closer, the looks on their faces grew more and more surprised. We stopped right in front of them and jumped up and down, whooping.

"U-uh..." Saffron said.

"What the-" Luffy cut Zoro off with a hoot. The three of us continued jumping up and down in front of them.

The suddenly we paused.

"RETREAT!" We screamed and ran away, leaving the others in confusion.

Gabby's POV

We came into one nearly empty room. The Javelston guy was waving a script in a few peoples' faces.

Alex knocked on the wall, trying to get his attention.

"What?" The man almost yelled.

"Just in case you're wondering, we've found you some actors." Alex said, her personality suddenly as cold as ice.

"Really? Where? Bring them to me!"

"Yeah, yeah..." She walked away, and I followed.

"Geez." I said, looking back.

"Yeah. It gets worse."

We were almost back at the costume room when we heard the shouts. Yelps and running footsteps echoed from down the hall.

"What's that?" I asked.

"No idea..." Alex shrugged.

_Those idiots better not have gotten into trouble._ I thought.

Then a dragon, a cow, and a panda came racing around the corner.

"Huh?"

They leaned against the wall for a second, catching their breath. Then suddenly the panda shouted and pointed at me. The other two looked up. I screamed as they raced toward us. We took a step back as they jumped around and basicly just spazzed out. Suddenly they stopped and ran away.

"What in the heck...?" Alex stared after them.

"Wait a minute... They went into the costume room!" I ran down the hall.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

I sped into the room. Sanji and Robin, all dressed up, were the only ones in sight.

"What did the director-"

"Did you see a panda, a dragon, and a cow come through here?" I asked.

"That has to be the strangest question I have ever heard." Alex said.

I realized muffled laughter was coming from behind a rack. I marched over and pulled back the costumes. "Ah ha!" Luffy, Chopper, and Emma sat there. "It _was_ you!"

"S-sorry, we were just having fun!" Emma hid behind the panda head.

I smacked her lightly on the head, just to show my disapproval.

Chopper laughed. "It was fun though!"

"It sure was!" Luffy grinned.

"Anyway, that director told us to bring you guys to him."Alex said. "C'mon!"

Javelston lined the Strawhats up, peering closely at each one. He wore a blue suit, and had short, brown hair. He was generally unremarkable, but when he spoke, his voice was loud and sharp.

"I guess they'll have to do." He sighed. "You! Go fix up the scripts! You! Get these guys into costume! Let's make this work, people!"

"Geez..." I whispered to Alex. She just nodded her head. I straightened up as the director looked over. He walked up and glared at us.

"Where did you find these people?" He asked.

Alex looked at me.

"Um... Just old friends. Friends of a friend, really. Uh, her friends." I pointed at Emma.

The man looked her up and down. She was still in the panda suit. Her eyes widened and she seemed to get even smaller than she was already as he loomed over her.

"They _do_ have acting experience, don't they?" He asked.

"A bit..." She squeaked.

"Very well." He turned and walked off to manage the pirates.

As soon as he was gone, we all got out of the room. Quickly.

"I have to go get ready for my act. It'll be on in fifteen minutes, you should get your seats soon." Alex waved and walked down the hall.

We said goodbye and walked the other way. I stopped when we got to the costume room.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

I just stared at all the costume racks. When I looked back at her, Emma had a smile on her face.

"W-what?"

"You want to try one on, don't you?"

"... Maybe."

Emma grabbed my hand and led me to one of the racks. She went through them and finally pulled out a full body unicorn suit.

"You want me... to wear that?" I almost laughed.

She shrugged. "You can wear the panda suit if you want. I'm so taking the unicorn."

**(A/N- Sooo... MERP! Review, subscribe, and I'll see you next week! It's gonna get insane! Good luck with the rain, everyone! BYEEE! THANKS FOR READING!)**


	24. Melodramatic is an Understatement

**(A/N- Sorry for not updating sooner. Last night we all went to a basketball game at our school. It was girls vs. boys and teachers vs. girls and boys. We finally got out the mascot costume, too! Thanks to Karasu-archer, Neeky-chan, and EmoChickThatLooksLikePein for reviewing~! Cookies for all of you! Also, about the play, I only added in Robin's part and substituted in the Strawhats. My (freaking awesome) English teacher wrote it as a metaphor/simile/personification exercise thing, so I didn't write most of it. Thanks to her ^^ Before you read the chapter, you should watch the 3****rd**** One Piece special, **_**Protect! The Lat Great Performance.**_** You'll understand some things a little better, like Robin's acting. You should be able to find it on YouTube, that's how I first saw it, even if it's just the play part, it's too funny :) I**** don't own One Piece.)**

* * *

><strong>Melodramatic is an Understatement<strong>

Jackie's POV

We walked down the rows of booths. People were laughing, chatting, and just running around, enjoying the night. There still wasn't much to do, so we just looked around. Saffron's stomach growled. She blushed and held her hand over it.

"I guess I'm a bit hungry." She smiled.

I dug around in my pockets and pulled out the money I had brought.

Kelly gasped and pointed. "Pizza!"

A booth had been set up by one of the local pizza places. I could smell it baking from where I was standing. Nami's stomach growled too. I laughed and went over to see their prices. I ordered a large pizza while the others found a bench. After waiting for what seemed like forever, I got the pizza and drinks. I set them down and took a seat next to Zoro.

"Peet-tsah?" Zoro said, looking at it. "I've never tried it."

The three of us from Earth stared at him.

"How?" Kelly said. "Is that even humanly possible?"

"Shh. Don't hurt his feelings. He's from a whole different dimension." Saffron said.

"But still..." I said. "You do have pizza, don't you?"

"Yeah." Ussop nodded. "I've had it."

"Me too." Franky said.

Zoro's eyebrow twitched. "Well, excuse me." He took a slice and studied it. We all watched closely as he took a bite. After a minute of chewing, he shrugged. "Is' ok."

I smiled and took a piece for myself. "Hey, Franky, I got you a cola. You, like, run on them or something, right?" I handed him the soda.

He grinned. "Yeah, thanks!"

"Cola?" Saffron asked. "Cool!"

Franky put a hand on his stomach. Saffron yelped as he actually opened a compartment and put the cola in and closed it then kept eating like it was totally normal.

"The ****?" I muttered.

"What the HECK?" Saffron yelled.

"Hey, hey." Nami scolded him. "You'll scare people if you keep doing that."

"What..." Kelly shook her head and kept eating. "I thought you already knew about that." She mumbled to me.

"Well... Emma told me about him, but I'm not even at the episode where he shows up. I didn't even know he joins the crew until this morning."

After we were done, we started to walk back to meet up with the others.

"Where are they?" Ussop asked. "They should be back by now."

"They probably got distracted by some performers." I said.

While we waited, the others started asking questions about this world. Nami was especially interested.

"There's no Red or Grand Line." I explained. "All the... land masses are just, like... um..."

"Big, giant islands." Kelly suggested.

"Yeah. Spread out in the ocean. All the lands are divided into continents and then countries. There are tons of different governments and languages. This country-"

"FOUND THEM!"

Peoples heads turned to the shout. I could see a path slowly being cut through the crowd as a small group barged through. They were running straight toward us.

I took a step back, wondering if Marines had somehow found their way here. Our mouths and eyes got wider and wider as they came closer. I realized they weren't humans. There was a panda, a dragon, and a cow running as fast as the could. The cow was running on all fours. They stopped right in front of us and started whooping and screaming and shouting random gibberish.

"What... the... -" I whispered, but stopped as the three strange animals suddenly paused.

"RETREAT!" They screamed and ran off.

We stood in silence for a moment. Saffron was the first to crack up.

"Who..." Kelly asked shakily.

"No idea..." Ussop said.

People stared at us as we passed by, realizing that we probably knew those three freaks. We stood there a while the resumed our talk. I jumped as my phone buzzed. I opened it and read the new text.

"Gabby says we can come in." I said. "She sent me our seat numbers."

As we got into the theater, we sat down in those seats. I sat back and looked at the person sitting next to me. I almost fell over as I realized it was a unicorn, about my height, talking to a panda. They turned their heads at me when I made a noise.

"Oh. You're here." The unicorn said. It took off its head and I yelled as I saw it was Emma.

"What the heck?" I shouted.

"Hey." Gabby lifted up the panda head and grinned at me.

"I-it was you!" I pointed at her.

"Actually me." Emma raised her hand

"Why?"

"We were bored."

_That's not an excuse..._

"Good thing we're in the back row, though." Gabby said. "No one will stare at us too much."

Suddenly the lights dimmed. A man came on stage and announced the first play.

"So," I whispered, "where are the others?"

Gabby shushed me and nodded at the stage. The curtains were opening.

_Geez._ I sat back in the seat. This first play was by the jerky director we had heard about.

A girl came on stage. She had long wavy blond hair and was in a normal pink shirt and jeans. "Oh, how I long for a love, someone to hold, a warmth in my life!"

A couple appeared on stage, laughing and holding hands, then walked away. The girl sighed and folded her hands in her lap. The scene changed. She was now walking down a street. A man walked past her with his head down. He had tousled brown hair and a black jacket. A spot light fell on the both of them. They stopped and the girl turned around.

"Excuse me..." She said, walking toward him. "But, what is your name?"

The boy turned around. "David."

The girl gasped and smiled. "Such a shinning name... I'm Mary. Do you mind if we had a cup of coffee together?"

The next few minutes of the play consisted of them at a coffee shop, talking. I had to resist the urge to leave. _So... damn... cheesy..._ For some reason, Emma and Gabby were really into it. They were paying close attention. Mary was obviously falling in love with David, who turned out to be a pretty big jerk. Mary and David went to the park for a picnic.

Mary handed David a sandwich. David took a bite of it. "This is disgusting! This sandwich is as tough as leather. Go buy me a new one."

"Yes my darling." Mary said, standing up. "I'll return as quickly as a speeding bullet."

"Hurry, before the sun tortures me anymore. It's too hot!"

"You are a delicate flower who but wilts in the afternoon heat."

"Yeah, yeah. Run like the wind, or I might not be here when you come back."

Mary went off in search of a sandwich vendor.

The audience was trying not to laugh, which was very hard, considering the overdramtic acting. _What a jerk. That girl's a total moron!_ I thought. _She needs to punch him in his scrawny little face!_

As Mary left the stage, a man who had been sitting near by came over. He had blond hair and looked rather ticked off. "You are a pig! You don't deserve her."

I blinked. I gasped as I realized it was Sanji. _What's he doing on there?_ I looked at Emma and Gabby, who must've been anticipating this. They smiled at me and nodded. The group sat in shocked silence, afraid to say anything in the quiet theater.

"Your voice is like a bothersome gnat buzzing in my ear. Be gone!" David said, and turned away.

The spotlight fell on Mary, coming back with a sandwich. As she passed a woman sitting on a bench reading, the woman said, "You must feel awful." It was Robin.

Mary turned around. "About what?"

Robin set the book down and stood up. "That man is a tyrant!" She spread her arms. "He uses you. His love for you is a fantasy!"

Mary stomped her foot. "He loves me! He might be awful at showing it, but he does! He is the light in my life, a wonderful man of beauty!"

"He is scum!" Robin insisted.

Mary looked taken aback. She thought for a moment. "But he... he must..." Mary gasped. "You're right... He never does anything for me... but I thought, I thought-!... No, I must show him! I am not some doormat he can step on! I am Mary!"

_Seriously...?_

"Now go!" Robin pointed to David. She spun around, her hands thrown dramaticly in the air. "Show that bug what he is!"

_What did they give Robin?_ I thought as Robin started doing poses and acting melodramatic.

The audience struggled to contain their laughter. Robin disappeared and Mary ran toward the boys.

Sanji clutched his chest. "Her face is like an emergency flare, burning brightly in my brain!"

"The universe laughs in the face of your pathetic love." David said.

_Careful, dude. Sanji will pulverize you if you go any farther. _I said mentally to David, aware of how powerful Sanji's love can be.

Mary ran up, the sandwich still in her hands. Suddenly she chucked the sandwich at David, hitting him square in the face. "Here, I hope this tastes as bitter as my broken heart."

Sanji gasped, seeing Mary up close for the first time.

_Uh oh._

"Did the wind just caress my cheek, or was it your sweet breath?" Sanji said, going down on one knee.

Mary straightened up and put her hands on her hips. "What? You are a silly puppy. Both of you just leave me alone." I could praticaly hear Sanji's heart break from across the room. "I've got a life to live! I'm like a butterfly who has just found her wings!" Both boys fell to the ground, sobbing. Though I'm not sure if Sanji was acting or was just truly heart-broken. The backdrop changed into a sunset, which Mary walked off dramaticly into.

"Mary later went to college," Says a narrator. Mary was suddenly at a desk writing in a note book. The boys walked off stage and the scenery fell away, leaving the spotlight on Mary. Mary stood up and put on a lab coat and walked over to a man, who I realized was Luffy. "She becomes a brain surgeon and marries a fellow doctor who treats her like a princess." I could barely see Sanji, off stage, waving a fist at Luffy, being held back by Robin and Chopper. "David lives a lonely life in a small apartment that he shares with his pet lizard, Fred." David was shown holding an obviously fake lizard, looking miserable. "Joe is still searching for his soul mate." Sanji, who was now apearenlty Joe, walked across the stage, holding hands with Robin. The spot light shone on Mary for a moment, then everything went dark. The curtain closed. The audience politely clapped, but I could hear muffled laughter and faint shouts of ridicule.

"That was..." I began.

"Interesting." Gabby finished.

"Funny!" Emma said, laughing.

"I'm not even sure..." Saffron said.

"What in the world did they do to Robin?" Kelly asked.

**(A/N- I hope that play wasn't too painful for you. Hm? What's that? Jackie dropped the f-bomb?**

***Rewind***

"The ****?" I muttered.

**Jackie: What? You thought I said that? Ha ha, no, I said _duck. _ You guys have messed up minds. XP **

**A-alrighty then... I didn't think that if that's what you're implying... Psh... *shifty eyes***

**Subscribe! Review! I need to go eat something! So BYE! :{D idk if you can see it, but he has a mustache... lol... by!)**


	25. We Get in Trouble With the Law

**(A/N- Hi there pplz :) Thanks to Karasu-archer for reviewing... they're the only one who did... I hope cuz I updated a bit late last week... *sweat drop* May all your favorite foods rain upon you, Karasu-archer! Dang these chapters are catching up with me. I need your help- do you want the Strawhats to come and cause chaos at my school? If not, the story will end in, like... idk how many chapters, but soon-ish. Or do you think I should just end the ff "soon-ish" and get on with the next ff in this series? I'm not sure which I should do, so tell me what you think. Ok. Thanks. I hope you like this chapter. I don't own One Piece.)**

* * *

><strong>We Get in Trouble With the Law<strong>

Gabby's POV

The other few plays were much better. Alex's Midsummer's Night Dream was great. At the end, we all shuffled out, stiff from sitting so long. We dropped the costumes off in the props room, and I had to drag Emma away from the unicorn suit. Luffy, Robin, Chopper, and Sanji were supposed to meet us right outside.

"Hey, guys!" Chopper bounced up to us as we walked out the door. "What did you think what did you think of the play?"

"It was funny!" Emma grinned.

"Eh? It wasn't supposed to be a comedy..." Chopper said.

"It was very good." I said, smiling.

"But you weren't in it." Saffron frowned.

"No." Chopper slouched. "They couldn't find a place for me."

"Hey, did you guys give Robin something?" Jackie asked. "She didn't seem normal. It was scary."

"That's just the way she acts in plays. Last time she thought it was a musical." Nami explained.

"You should've seen it." Ussop said, laughing.

"I did." Emma muttered. "You weren't much calmer."

Sanji and Robin met up with us on the way out. Sanji kept asking the girls if we enjoyed his performance, and we told him over and over again that we did. We also complimented Robin, who looked rather proud of her melodramatic acting. Halfway to the exit, Zoro stopped.

"Hang on." He looked around.

"What is it?"

"Where's Luffy?"

"..."

I looked around, and sure enough, the captain was no where to be seen.

"He was with us when we came out, wasn't he?" Robin asked Sanji, who nodded.

"Why don't some of you guys head home?" I offered. "I can stay behind and look. You still need to go look for scrap metal, right?"

"Great idea!" Kelly said.

Saffron, Emma, Chopper, and Nami stayed behind with me. I gave Jackie my house key and the rest of the group went to the junkyard.

"Where would Luffy be?" Saffron asked.

"He probably found some food." Nami shrugged.

All the food booths were in one group. We just looked through all the places with meat and it was easy to find Luffy. He was talking to a man working at a meat booth. I didn't even think there were such things.

"Hey Luffy!" Chopper called as we got close.

Luffy looked up. "Oh! Perfect timing, you guys! Got any money?"

"No." I said. "C'mon, you can have some food at my house."

"But I want meat!" He said.

Nami grabbed his hand and started walking, and Saffron, Emma, Chopper, and I followed her. "I'll bet she has meat at her house. Now come on!"

Luffy kept staring at the menu hanging above his head on the wall, trying to decide where to go. He asked the salesman, "How much for-?"

"Luffy," Emma called, "we have to go."

I turned around and realized with horror that Luffy had stayed in the booth. Nami had been holding his hand while we walked away. And Luffy's arm had stretched at least fifteen feet. In full sight of a crowd of people. _Not good..._

The salesman's jaw dropped. A little boy pulled on his mom's dress and said "Look, mommy! Look at that boy's arm!" The mother looked up and let out a scream that drew everyone's attention.

"Whoops." Saffron muttered.

"Luffy!" Chopper shouted.

"Hm?" Luffy tilted his head. "Oh, yeah... I wasn't supposed to do that, was I?"

"Just... Run!" I said, and spun around to leave.

The others, including Luffy, followed me. We ran through the crowd of people, who let out shouts of anger while we pushed through them.

"Why are we running?" Saffron asked.

Emma shrugged. "I don't know!"

"Better safe then sorry!" I said.

I could see the exit clearly now. However, right in the middle of it, Alex and Maddie were standing there, talking. And as if it weren't already bad enough, Maddie saw us and waved.

"You guys showed up!" She called, smiling. "Too bad I didn't see you earlier!"

"Crap." Emma said. "I totally forgot she was going to be here with everything that happened today."

"Friends of yours?" Nami asked.

"Yeah." Saffron nodded. "Can we slow down for just a sec? We can't run all night."

I looked behind me and almost tripped in surprise. I could see a group of people running towards us. I didn't stop to find out who they were, or why a few of them were in police uniforms.

"Why the hell are you chasing us?" I screamed at them.

Alex took a step back. "Hey, what's going on?"

We sped straight past the two girls, and I called back, "I have no freaking idea! Sorry! Can't talk! Call you later! Bye!"

We turned a corner and raced down the street. The shouts of the group chasing us got farther and farther away. At a stop light, we finally slowed down and collapsed.

Luffy laughed. "Sorry about that. But it was kinda fun, right?"

"But was it... really necessary?" Chopper asked between breaths.

"There were policemen chasing us." I said.

"What? Why?" Saffron was suddenly scared. "I didn't do anything! I never stole anything!"

Emma pressed the button to walk. "I'm thinking that they saw us running like crazy people and thought we did something wrong. We did plow straight through all those people."

"Why?" Nami asked. "What's so bad about policemen?"

"They're like Marines in this world." Emma explained.

"Marines on land." I said.

"Will they throw us in jail if they catch us?" Chopper asked.

"Not unless you steal or break something." Saffron said.

The light turned and we walked across the street. We all tried to walk around Chopper to hide him from the cars. It would be even more of a problem if one of the drivers asked why we had a weird raccoon/deer/who-knows-what thing. The walk home was easier, but I jumped at every siren I heard.

Jackie's POV

The junkyard was even spookier then I thought. I had only seen it from a distance, and that was during the day. In fact, I had never been out walking around town like this at night before. My parents would kill me if they found out where I was. The junkyard was just rows and piles of scrap metal and old cars. Even in the moonlight, it was hard to see. I could make out hills of old, rusting cars and piles of car parts. We had to crawl over the chain link fence to get in.

"This can't be legal." Kelly said nervously as she jumped to the ground.

"It's not." I muttered, equally nervous.

"Let's just get the stuff we need and get out." Ussop said.

"I hope they don't keep any guard dogs in here." Robin said. "I hear those things can be very vicious."

I shivered and concentrated on being as quiet as possible. Everyone split up and tried to find suitable pieces of metal. I went along with Zoro.

I squeezed in between two old, rusted cars and stepped over a tire that was buried halfway into the ground. "Just look for something that isn't rusted or too old." After a few minutes of searching, we found a big old U-haul truck.

"This seems good." Zoro said. He knocked on the metal. "Not that old, either."

"Should we... tear it open or something then?" I asked. I looked at him as I heard the clink of metal. Zoro had taken out two of his swords. "Ah! W-wait! Geez!" I dove to the front of the truck and hid until I heard the metal crash to the ground. I peeked out. The entire trailer had been cut into thirds. Zoro calmly put his swords away and started bending the metal up so we could carry it. When we were done, all that was left of the truck was four tires, the bottom of the trailer, and the motor. We even took some wires.

_The people who work here are gonna be soooo ticked off tomorrow morning..._ I thought, and hefted a piece of metal up on my shoulder. _I'm glad they don't have surveillance cameras..._

Kelly's POV

I went with Ussop to go find scrap metal.

"These places don't have guard dogs, right?" Ussop asked.

"I sure hope not. I've only heard about them on TV." I said.

We walked along path lined with ancient cars. Most of them were too old and rusted to use. The wind whistled through the hollowed out skeletons of cars, making a spooky tune that made me shiver. I heard a yell and a crash that made me jump.

Finally, Ussop spotted the perfect car to use. The only problem was that it was on the top of a pile of automobiles. Ussop had to stand on my shoulders to reach it. He helped me up, and it still took a while to climb up to the top. We finally managed to get up on top of the hood. I could see the entire junkyard from here. Luckily, there were no lights on anywhere, which meant there was no one working there, either employee or guard. I could also see Sanji, Robin, and Franky. They were jumping from stack to stack of cars and easily climbing over each mound of scrap metal.

"Showoffs." We both said at the same time.

We got all the parts we could pull off and then started the long accent down. Long story short, it involved multiple slips, some screaming, and me regretting not taking that lesson at the rock climbing place last summer. We went back to the meeting place and dumped the metal on the ground.

"How are we going to carry this all the way back to Gabby's house?" Ussop asked.

I sighed. "Well, we'll have to go another way, we can't have anyone see us with all this stuff. But then there's the matter of _carrying_ it. Just imagine how much the others got."

Just as I said that, Jackie and Zoro walked around the corner. Jackie was carrying a fair amount, but Zoro... He might as well have been carrying a bus. He had a mountain of scraps, and we still had the other threes' haul.

"What, did you take the entire car or something?" Ussop asked, looking at Zoro.

"A truck, actually." Jackie said. "But we didn't take the _entire _thing, only the trailer."

Sanji, Robin, and Franky brought in an even bigger pile of metal. I just stopped trying to decide if those guys were even human.

Zoro and Sanji eyed each others piles, trying to see who's was bigger.

"But now how will we get it all back?" Robin asked.

"..."

**(A/N- Review, subscribe, go relax, eat a pound of bacon, and get ready for the Superbowl! Thanks for reading, and happy February! Bye bye~!)**


	26. Platypus Platypi Platypusses Um

**(A/N- Yo! Sorry for not updating earlier, there was a dance on Friday and yesterday... I was lazy so I got NOTHING done, including homework... so much homework... Thanks sooo much to Karasu-archer for being the only one that reviewed... again... so, this time... how about I offer you an OC spot? Message me if your interested, if not, here's more candy ^^ Thanks to everyone who favorited/subscribed, too (I can't get your names)! Also, just thought I'd say this, Happy Birthday to Japan yesterday and Spain today (Hetalia)! This chapter will definitely make up for being late! But SPOILER ALERT for everyone who hasn't finished Death Note and doesn't know about a certain detective's fate... I don't own One Piece!) **

* * *

><p><strong>Platypus- Platypi- Platypusses... Um...<strong>

Saffron's POV

Gabby opened her fridge. "Um... meat... meat... I see some ham, bacon, and sausage..."

"How about sausage?" Emma asked.

"Alright." She took it out and set it on the counter.

"..."

"How _do_ you make sausage?" Gabby asked.

"I was hoping you knew." Emma said. "I've only watched my parents make it, and I'm still not sure what to do."

I shrugged. "Well, I'm vegetarian, so I wouldn't know either."

"Can't you just put it in the pan?" Nami said.

Emma shook her head. "No, you have to do something else to it first."

"Can I just eat it raw?" Luffy asked.

Chopper made a face. "Ew..."

"Hmmm..." Everyone stared at it.

Gabby flipped it over. "No instructions, either..."

"I bet Sanji knows how!" Chopper perked up.

"Oh yeah!" Gabby smiled. "We'll just wait for the others to get home, then."

Luffy's stomach rumbled in response.

"While we're waiting," Emma said. "I want to try something."

"Hm?"

"I want to make sure something like the incident at the theater just now doesn't happen again. I want to try to make some sort of Kairoseki. Something that'll keep Luffy from accidentally using his powers."

"Good idea!" Nami said.

"Well good luck finding Kairoseki here." Gabby said. "There's nothing close to it in this world."

"Doesn't it have to do with water?" I asked.

"Sort of... But water only drains strength if the person's knee deep in it, I think." Emma sighed. "Wait, water won't help either. Remember that time Luffy was underwater at Arlong Park? His neck was still able to stretch to the surface."

Luffy nodded. "Wow, you even know about that?"

Emma blinked. "Oh, um. Yeah, I'm psychic about peoples' pasts and... stuff..."

"Is it just seawater?" I asked.

"No, any type of water."

"Then how does Kairoseki work?" Gabby asked.

"It has the same effect as the ocean. Think of it like condensed sea."

"Is their anything close to Kairoseki here?" Chopper asked.

Emma shook her head. She looked at me and Gabby.

"Um... I don't know. If it's like condensed sea... sea salt maybe?" I shrugged.

"Yeah!" Gabby smiled. "You probably have sea salt in your world though, right?"

Nami nodded. "Of course."

Suddenly Emma's eyes lit up. "Wait... sea salt?"

I tilted my head. "Yeah."

Emma smiled. I could practically see the idea forming in her head. "Well Kairoseki means Seastone. Sea salt is the closest thing to any sort of sea stone in this world, right? When Luffy touches Kairoseki, his body's still rubber. But this is an entirely different world, and sea salt is an entirely different thing. Sea salt could have completely different effects! Plus, at Thriller Bark-" She covered her mouth and looked at Nami, Luffy, and Chopper. "Um... Forget what I just said. Anyway, It's worth a try."

Gabby headed to her room. Soon she came back with a huge chunk of salt. "We got this at science camp years ago. I just remembered it was sitting in the back of my closet." She put it on the table.

Luffy looked at it suspiciously. "It doesn't look like Kairoseki."

"It's close enough. Pick it up." Nami encouraged him.

Luffy slowly picked it up. He held it in his hand for a few seconds. Then he shrugged.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

He glared at the sea salt like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "I don't feel anything, I just feel... weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah."

"Try stretching." Emma nodded.

Luffy held up a hand. He extended it, but nothing happened. It kept its form. He tried again. Nothing. "It-it won't!"

"What?"

"It won't stretch!"

Chopper jumped up onto the counter. He pulled on Luffy's ear.

"Ouch!" Luffy swatted Chopper's hand away.

"That's so weird!" I said.

Chopper tried pulling other parts of Luffy's face, but nothing would stretch.

"You're... not rubber anymore?" Nami asked.

"Does this mean I can swim?" Luffy said excitedly.

"Maybe..." Emma said, still amazed.

Luffy dropped the sea salt. Chopper pulled on Luffy's ear, and it stretched again.

"And you aren't tired?" Emma asked.

Luffy tossed the salt from one hand to the other. "No. I feel fine."

"This is amazing!" Chopper exclaimed. "Is this just regular salt?"

Gabby nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"So then, at least in this world, sea salt reverts a Devil Fruit user back to normal?" Emma said, getting more and more excited by the second. "With no side effects? We need to test more of this! This is so cool!"

"What if we threw Luffy in water?" Nami asked. "Think he could swim?"

"Let's try it!" Luffy was praticaly bouncing up and down.

"I'll go get a bucket." Gabby said and ran off.

"What would happen if Chopper held it?" I asked.

Everyone looked at Chopper, who suddenly looked slightly scared.

Emma put her hand on her chin. "Chopper is a Zoan type, and when Zoans are thrown in water, they return to their normal form, usually human, so I guess the same would happen if they were touched with Kairoseki or sea salt. But for some reason, when Chopper is thrown into water, he returns to his hybrid form. Sea salt takes away Devil Fruit powers _completely_, so Chopper might get stuck in either his hybrid form or Walk Point, which looks like a regular reindeer. Either way, he wouldn't be able to transform and he would probably be unable to talk to humans anymore."

Chopper's eyes grew wide. Luffy moved the sea salt closer to Chopper. "Get that away from me!" Chopper screamed, and hid behind me (the wrong way).

Gabby came back, lugging a huge ice bucket, which she put under the sink and let it fill up with water.

"It would be interesting to see what would have happened to Emma." I said. "You weren't affected by water, you could swim and even breathe it."

She nodded. "But Kairoseki _did_ have an affect on me. Plus, when I went underwater, I felt like I could only stay under for a bit. I knew somehow that if I stayed in the water for more than about thirty minutes, I would be unable to swim anymore, like it had a time limit."

"You guys lost your powers when you left, right" Nami asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I'm actually a bit glad, it would be weird explaining why I couldn't swim anymore."

Gabby turned off the water. "But last time we visited another dimension, Emma and Jackie got powers, and they worked when we came back here."

"What kind of powers?" Chopper asked.

"Shinigami powers." Emma said.

Their eyes widened. "Shinigami?"

"You're a Shinigami?"

"What's a Shinigami?" I asked, now extremely confused.

"Hmm.." Emma tilted her head. "It's complicated. It's not like the Shinigamis you might know. We were more like samurais or ninjas with swords that had powers. It's a long story. But when we came back, Jackie and I, the only ones who had gotten powers in that dimension, had thought that we lost our powers. We couldn't sense souls anymore."

Gabby's eyebrows knit together. "But... I saw you! You still had your powers... right?"

Emma shrugged. "We couldn't sense souls, but when the people from that dimension came here, our powers came back. But now that they left, our powers are gone again."

"So..." I said, starting to understand. "If the powers come and go with the characters from the world you got your powers in... Shouldn't we be able to use ours?"

Gabby straightened up. "But... Shinigami powers are different, right? And we know that when we left their world, our powers left because when a Devil Fruit User dies, the fruit grows back somewhere else, right? And leaving their world was the same as dying, _right_? The Devil Fruits have grown back somewhere, that's how it works... RIGHT?"

"Then how come I can still use my powers?" Luffy asked.

I focused on the sea salt, trying to remember the last time I had drawn something. It was at least a day ago, before the Strawhats had gotten here.

Emma took a shaky breath. She locked her eyes on the bucket of water in the sink and held up one hand. She moved her fingers in a strange motion, like she was trying to get a grip on the water from where she was sitting. She stressed her fingers so much that the knuckles started to turn white. She drew in a breath and raised her hand up slowly. The water in the bucket started to rise. Slowly at first, but then it formed a stream, rising from the bucket and into the air. A huge smile spread across her face as the water flew towards her and she twirled it around in the air with her finger.

"Cool!" Chopper shouted.

"Yes!" Gabby cheered. "This means I can fly again!"

Emma made the water fly around her head, twirling it and making it spin around in circles.

"What happens if you hold the sea salt, then?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Let's try it!" She slowed the water to a stop over the sink. Then she picked up the sea salt. The water that was hovering in the air practically exploded. It burst like a firework and went all over Gabby.

Emma dropped the sea salt and laughed. "Sorry!" She held out her hand and raised it, lifting all the water out of Gabby's clothes.

Gabby blinked. "Thanks..."

Jackie's POV

Kelly led the others through the garage to find somewhere to store the metal. I headed up the steps to go meet the others. I opened the door and yawned, taking my shoes off. I turned around and stopped right in my tracks. A platypus stared back up at me. I blinked. It was still there. I blinked again. _Yeah._ My brain said. _ I think it's real._

"W-w-w-WHAT THE HELL?" I screeched. The platypus ran away from me. I ran over to the others in the kitchen and slid to a stop. "There-there-there's it's a-a- it's- PLATAPUS! A $*#ING. PLATAPUS! Wha- wha- WHAAAA-"

"Dude chill out." Emma laughed. "What's wrong?"

"THERE'S A GOD DAMN PLATYPUS IN THE GOD DAMN HOUSE!" I screamed.

"Saffron?" Nami called.

"What?" She poked her head out from the living room. "I didn't do it! What ever it is I didn't do it!"

"Is there a platypus in the house?"

"Oh." She relaxed. "Um, yeah a few platy... platypuses. Platypi. More than one platypus."

"Why?" I yelled.

"Well it's better than the elephant!" Saffron yelled back and her head disappeared.

Emma gasped. "Shoot! Wait Saffron!" She jumped over the counter strangely easily. "Saffron! Platypus are poisonous!"

"Wait, Emma!" Luffy said. He was holding a rock in one hand, his other arm stretched across the room, grabbing onto the fridge, and was balancing on one foot in a huge bucket of water.

"What in the world?" I asked, looking at Luffy. I backed away slowly, heading toward the living room. My brain seemed to stop working. Platypuses... Platypi... Whatever! Were sitting on the couch and laying on the floor. Saffron was holding one, sitting next to Chopper. Emma was explaining to them both that platypi...pus...ses- were venomous, and it would be excruciatingly painful it they were pricked.

"Aw, really?" Saffron asked, then turned to one. "You wouldn't hurt us, would you?"

The animal made a sound that was a mix between a cat's purr, a dog's growl, and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on, but it definitely did not sound like Perry the platypus.

"He said 'Only if you continue to worship Kira'." Chopper said

Emma jumped back. "What? No way!"

Chopper shrugged. "That's what he said."

The platypus on the couch made a noise.

"'L did not die. He is only pretending and will come back at the end of the season and kill Light.'" Chopper translated.

The platypus on the ground made a gruffer sound.

"'You know that's not true, Kira will become the God of the new world! All hail Kira!'"

"No!" Emma pointed at the platypus on the floor. "I've watched all the episodes- I know what happens!"

The platypus seemed taken aback. It growled at her, and she hid behind a chair. "L forever!" She cheered and ran back to the kitchen.

"What the..." I started to say.

"Oh, hey!" Saffron said. "Did Emma tell you? We have our powers back!"

**(A/N- Hope that wasn't too confusing :) And yes platypus _are_ very poisonous. I think that chapter might be the longest one in this ff! Yay! Review, subscribe, de blah blah blah, now I _really_ need to get started on homework... Thanks for reading! Peace out!)**


	27. It's Hard to Come Up With Chapter Names

**(A/N- Hallo! Um... well nobody commented last chapter, probably because I updated super late... I hope... so I have no one to thank directly, but thanks to everyone who did read it! Hopefully I can write a whole ton this weekend, since it's a four day weekend~! In other news, remember how I was talking about the Strawhats coming to my school? I can't think of anything to do for that, so either someone gives me an amazing idea and they come to our school, or I will just keep going. I estimate that (without the school chapters) this story will be over in... five chapters, maybe? I kinda wanna get started on the next one. So if you can give me any ideas, I can add a few more funny chapters on, but otherwise it will be over soon. But after this, the series is still going on! I don't own One Piece.)**

* * *

><p><strong>It's Hard to Come Up With Chapter Names<br>**

Jackie's POV

"Oh... That explains it..."

Saffron smiled and turned to the platypus. "Who's Kira?"

It made a weird noise again.

"'He shall be the god of the New World.'" Chopper translated. "What? There's a god in the New World?"

"I think it's different." Emma called from the kitchen. "They seem to be obsessed with Death Note, an anime. Gabby likes it, she'll have a great time with them when she comes back."

"Otaku platypuses...?" I said, still slightly confused.

Saffron shook her head. "I think the plural is platypi."

"No it's platypuses." Chopper said.

"Whatever." I said. "By the way, where_ is_ Gabby?"

"Out there." Saffron pointed to the screen door.

"Outside?" I opened the door and closed it behind me. I shivered from the night air and glanced around the deck, but I didn't see Gabby anywhere. Lights from cars and businesses made the town looked like the sky, a black sea with dozens of little stars. The town was built in a valley, so most of the houses are on the mountain sides. Gabby's house was far above the town. Houses in this neighborhood always had the best views. A white dash caught my eye. I saw something flying at amazing speeds over the town. _That's one hell of a bird..._ I thought. I squinted. It wasn't flying in a straight line, and seemed to just be having fun. _The heck? _The "bird" was getting closer. Suddenly, it flew past the house, just grazing the roof. I ducked and covered my ears. It was going so fast it made a sound like a jet when it passed. I looked up and saw it doing loop-de-loops in the air above the house. Just then, I realized that it wasn't a bird.

"G-G-GABBY!" I screamed.

She looked down and waved. She shot down head first toward the deck. At the last second, she spread her wings, bringing herself to a halt and landing on her feet. I had to shield my face from the blast of wind that followed her landing.

"Yo." She held up a hand in greeting.

"S-someone could've seen you!" I hissed.

She shrugged. "Well no one did, now did they? If your here, Sanji's with you, right? Does he know how to cook sausage?"

"O-of course. But that's not the problem right now! We need to get inside before something bad happens."

"Like?"

"Someone sees an angel, calls the cops, they catch you, you and half the people in this house end up under a microscope for the rest of your lives in a laboratory labeled as freaks."

"... Oh."

I pulled open the screen door and quickly headed into the warm house.

"Having fun?" Saffron asked Gabby.

"Heck yeah!" Gabby paused. "Is that a platypus?"

"Yeah. You said I couldn't make an elephant, so I made these!"

"Oh, ok."

"They like Death Note." I said.

Gabby's eyes sparkled. "Really?" She plopped herself down to have a long conversation about Death Note.

I walked back into the kitchen. "What's going on here?" I asked. Luffy was sitting with both feet in the bucket of water, holding the rock with two fingers, looking very bored. Nami was writing down notes on a clip board.

"Well," Emma started. "we found that this-" She pointed at the white rock Luffy was holding "-it's sea salt. We found out it neutralizes Devil Fruit powers without any side affects like Kairoseki has. It depends on how much salt is touching the user, but it'll stop anyone from accidentally using their powers in public." She went on about the effects that water and Kairoseki and sea salt have and how they differ, but I kind of tuned out.

Emma took the notes from Nami. She held out her hand in a weird way, like she was controlling a Marionette puppet. She moved her fingers and arched her hand up. A ball of water rose out of the bucket. Her fingers moved in their own separate pattern, like she was making the puppet move. While she talked, she twirled her hand and the water flew around the room.

"When I'm near water, especially running water, I can roughly tell the temperature and sense the flow of the currents. Let me see that sea salt for a sec." Luffy tossed it to her. When she caught it, the blob fell, turning back into a shapeless stream and landed with a slosh in the bucket. She set the clip board down and looked up. "When I hold the salt, I can't move it anymore, but I can still sense it. So, in conclusion, sea salt turns Devil Fruit users back into completely normal people, with only a slight sense or effect of their powers."

"I see..." _Sort of..._ I thought. "So why isn't Chopper over here? I would think he'd be excited to find out all these things."

"For one," Emma said. "There are freaking platypi in the living room!"

"But mostly," Nami added, "I think he might be a little scared of the sea salt. Emma seems to know more than any of us about Devil Fruits, and she thinks that if he touches it, he'll be stuck like that, unable to change forms or talk to us."

I nodded understandingly.

Luffy broke the silence. "Hey, Sanji's here, right? Can he make us food now?"

Gabby's POV

~The next day~

Everyone but Emma had to go home the night before. I threw on a clean outfit and tried to make my hair decent, but gave up. I came out of my room, relieved that my house was still standing. No apparent explosions or holes in the wall. So far so good. Everyone was still in the basement, so I headed down there.

In the middle of the room sat the beginnings of the portal machine. It was just an outline, but it looked cool and high-tech. Robin was using her Devil Fruit abilities- a dozen arms held metal and wires in place while Ussop and Franky hammered them into place.

"You guys have been busy." I remarked, rubbing that early morning feeling from my face.

"Mmm." Emma grunted. She was sitting at a table that was littered with spare wires and tools. I looked at the pictures she was drawing on the edge of the machine blueprints. Dozens of portals and sketches of a lab, probably from her dream, decorated the margins. I leaned against the table. _Wait... since when...?_

"Who's table is this?" I asked. "And where'd you get the..." I picked up a tool, "... whatever this thing is? And the hammers?"

"We just got them." Emma said, barely listening.

"Where?"

"From me." A weak, muffled voice called from the couch. Saffron lay there, her head in the pillow. "I... drew them... so... tired..."

"W-what happened?" I asked.

Saffron picked her head up. "Every time I draw something... a bit of energy is zapped from me. Especially if it's a living thing or something that I don't know the details of or how it works, stuff like that."

"But you drew all those platypuses last night, did that make you this tired?"

"I dunno. The first thing I drew was Fern, that giraffe. And the first thing I drew in this world were the plat-platypi-puses- you know what I mean! Maybe it has something to do with being the first...? I'm too tired to think about it."

"It's only-" I glanced at the clock-"10:29!" How... when did you get here?"

She shrugged. "An hour or two ago."

"She woke us up." Nami said, then looked at Zoro, who was still sleeping. "Most of us, anyway."

"When did you wake up?"

"Umm... 8:20-ish."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I wake up at 11 on regular weekends!"

"Meh. I'm a morning person I guess."

"I-I see..." I nudged Emma, who was spacing out. "You ok?"

"Say what?" She jumped. "Ah, yeah, yeah." She jumped up. "So! Whachya wanna do today?"

"I thought you were just going to build that thing all day." I jerked a thumb back to the machine.

"Oh yeah... But what are you gonna do today?"

Saffron threw up a hand. "The Pier!"

"The Pier?"

"We should go to the Pier!"

"What's that?" Luffy asked.

Saffron sat up, suddenly awake. "It's a place by the ocean, it's not far from here. There's a bunch of roller coasters and rides and an arcade! It's totally fun!"

"Hmm..."

"Do you have your pass?" Emma asked. "It comes with a few 'Friends ride free' things. It'll get some of these guys wristbands."

"Well..." Saffron shrugged. "Mine's at my house. I could go get it, but then I would have to explain who's taking us and how we're getting there and all that to my parents. I can't lie very well."

"My parents have mine." I said.

Emma sighed. "Same here... What about Jackie and Kelly?"

"Oh, yeah!" I pulled out my phone and dialed Jackie's number.

"I'll call Kelly." Saffron said, taking out her cell.

_Click_ "*Munch munch* Hewwo?"

"Hi! Do you by any chance have your Pacific Pier pass?"

Jackie swallowed whatever she had been eating. "Yeah. Why, are we going?"

"If you can bring it, yes."

"Sweet! Be there in ten." She hung up quickly.

I put my phone in my pocket. "Jackie'll be here soon as possible."

Emma looked up. "If you guys leave in the next twenty minutes, you can catch the bus that goes straight there."

"Twenty minutes? Ah!" I exclaimed. "Quick, who's coming?"

"Me me me!" Luffy raised his hand.

"Is it ok if I go?" Ussop asked Franky. "Need anymore help with this?"

"Nah. Go ahead!"

"Kelly's meeting us at the bus stop." Saffron said. "She has her pass."

I scrambled upstairs to scavenge for money for them. I found a few dollars, but the passes come with a ton of coupons that they could get food with. The group going to Pacific Pier was made up of Kelly, Ussop, Sanji, Luffy, Saffron, Jackie, and Zoro. We tied a piece of sea salt to Luffy's wrist so he wouldn't make a scene if he did something stupid. We convinced Zoro to leave his swords here. We gave them clothes and such to make them look more like teenagers.

"We'll keep an eye on Luffy!" Saffron called back as she opened the door. She ran right into Jackie and grabbed her hand, pulling her along. I could here Jackie yelling questions and cursing as they ran down the street.

"Good luck!" I called. "Have fun!"

**(A/N- Not as funny as the last one, but I can't complain. Subscribe, REVIEW, and have a great long weekend! Bye bye!)**


	28. Deep Thinking Hurts My Head

**(A/N- Sup? Ah, man are we already on this chapter? Kuso... I've had a huge plot bunny infestation lately. Specificly those of the Flying Mint Bunny variety. -cough-Hetalia fan fic-cough- I don't have anymore pre-written chapters in this ff... This means we're getting close to the end, I guess. Anywho- thanks to Karasu-archer and Leixym for reviewing 3 Glad to hear your doing alright, except for the whole oral surgery thing (hope all went well with that (: ) I shower you with cookies~! I gotta hurry up on this chapter, it's rather big and I should probably get started on the next one, so here we go! I hope you don't get too confused with my whole philosophical outburst there... he he... I don't own One Piece.)**

* * *

><strong>Deep Thinking Hurts My Head<strong>

Emma's POV

The ones who chose to stay home were (me,) Gabby, Franky, Robin, Nami, and Chopper.

"What'll we do now?" Chopper asked.

"Work on the machine I guess." I shrugged.

"I'll be reading." Robin said, already setting up the pile of library books to bring upstairs.

I went back to sketching everything I remembered from the dream. I remembered a lab, but it was dark so I couldn't see much. I saw the machine. Three people. One, obviously the boss, and I guess the other two were henchmen or something. The portal opened, but it was more violent that usual. There was electricity coming out of it. Lots of wind. So much that things started falling off tables. Papers whipped around in tiny tornadoes and I was blown out of the lab.

I paused and looked up at the others.

We had made a pretty good replica. It was important to finish it as soon as possible. Whenever we get sucked into an anime, we come back and not a minute had passed. And we were gone for quite a few days. When the Bleach characters came to this world, a few weeks had passed here and for them it had only been a few days. But when the One Piece characters came, I know for sure it was longer than a few weeks that had passed for them. When I saw The_ Going Merry_, it wasn't as beat up as it was after Sky Island, so we must've dropped in just before they went there. The time between before Sky Island and after Water 7 was definitely longer than a few weeks. Just think of all the movies and specials that took place then. And they must've had more adventures than just that. Our adventure with them didn't turn into a chapter or an episode, so just imagine everywhere else they went that wasn't included in the anime or manga. So who knows how much time had passed so far in their world.

Which made me think of something else. If Odachi draws One Piece and makes the plot line, he creates the One Piece world, right? So then he sort of controls the characters and shapes their lives. But what are we? He's never even heard of us, and we're friends of the Strawhats, we had an adventure with them. Why, how did we meet them? So a really weird, kinda silly thought popped into my head. Did Oda create the One Piece dimension? Not like the manga and everything, but when someone draws a manga, do they create an actual, physical world? If not, then where did we go? Inside a manga/anime? In to a book? That's not very reasonable. The idea that we went in to a dimension is a lot more logical. You might argue that One Piece is not a physical world, just something someone thought up. So did we go inside an idea? A thought? What's that person walking around right in front of my eyes? A thought? No, it's a real person, a human. And a reindeer and a cyborg, but you get the point.

Fall asleep yet? If you didn't get any of that and just skipped it (I know I would've) then here's what I'm thinking-

Do the necklaces let us travel though time as well as dimensions? What if manga artists create an entire dimension when they write manga, and that's where we've been traveling to and from? Or what if that dimension/world already existed, and the writer is just telling its story? What if I'm crazy? What if I just think too much and I'm making a fool of myself on the internet for the whole FREAKING _WORLD_ TO SEE?

Ok, fourth wall. Let's back up a sec.

My thoughts were interrupted by my stomach growling. I sighed and stood up. "I'm getting something to eat." I said and walked upstairs.

Robin was at the kitchen counter reading a book. "Hello." She smiled.

"Hi. I'm just here to steal some of Gabby's food."

Robin laughed softly. I rummaged around the snack drawer and decided on a granola bar thing. I glanced over at the book Robin was reading. I did a double take as I realized something. It wasn't a history book. Or even a normal book. It was a comic book. But not a normal comic book. It was a manga volume. But not just any manga volume. It was a One Piece volume! _Kuso..._

The fourth wall doesn't even exist anymore, does it?

My eyes traveled to my backpack that was sitting on the chair next to Robin. It was open. _Tyler's manga was in there! _I thought. _I borrowed it and forgot to put it in my room! I borrowed tons of One Piece!_ Curse my otaku-ness.

"R-Robin..." I said slowly. "Um..."

"Don't worry. I'm not reading past Thriller Bark." She said, not looking up from the page.

"Oh. Um... right... How do you know about that?"

"You didn't want us to read that one, correct? Back at the library? You stopped us from reading it."

"Oh."

"One Piece is an anime, too, yes?"

I swallowed. "Yeah."

"Interesting."

"D-don't watch it! At least not past the 300's!" I said, waving my hands. I glanced at the laptop sitting on the far side of the counter. She could easily get episodes online. "When people know the future they try to change it and-"

"-it goes wrong." She finished my sentence and turned a page.

"..."

"I'm just curious as to how Mr. Eiichiro knows our lives so precisely."

"He's one heck of a psychic, huh?" I said nervously. Thankfully Robin was to into the book to notice my bad lying.

"And how he knows our futures."

"Actually," I said, "I've been wondering something similar myself."

She nodded. "The world is full of mysteries, isn't it?"

"Yeah." I paused. "I-I'm gonna head back now. Promise not to read past volume 45?"

"And episode 300. I promise." She smiled at me. "I know it will only make things harder for us in the future if I do."

"Thanks. See ya." I went back downstairs, thinking, _She will won't she? She's smart. Probably the smartest one on the crew. Yeah. I trust her... right?_ I shook the worries away and unwrapped my snack bar.

I joined Chopper and Nami in front of the TV. Gabby was helping Franky build the portal machine.

"Anything good on?" I asked.

"I don't know." Nami said, flipping through channels. "I'm just looking at this. How does it work?"

"Uh.." I thought for a second. "Well... there are businesses that specialize in hiring people, actors, to make each one of these channels. They video tape them and when they're done, they show it on here. That's the simple version, anyway."

"I see." Nami frowned in confusion and stopped at one show. "The hell?"

A pirate with a parrot on his shoulder was surrounded by puppets and a girl with bright pink hair and a balloon sword. They were all smiling a bit too much and were crammed into a small boat, which looked even more fake then the puppets.

"_Yar har fiddle di dee,"_

The pirate dude sang,

"_Being a pirate is alright with me!_

_Do what you want because a pirate is free_

_You are a pirate!_"

"Um..."

Gabby cracked up. "I can't believe you guys found that!"

"We'll dig up the box (_the box!_)

We know it's full of precious booty

Burst open the locks

And then we'll sail AWAY!"

The pink haired girl started dancing on a small island.

"_Yar har fiddle di dee_

_If you love to sail the seas_

_You are a pirate!_"

"The heck are they on?" Nami muttered. Chopper hid behind her (the wrong way, of course). Gabby kept laughing. Franky tried to make sense of the show.

"Let me explain." I said. "This is a show for little kids. Very little. It's one of the... the weirder ones. And this is _not_ how our society views pirates!"

The "captain" started dancing in a way that looked very suggestive to my messed up mind. I snorted with withheld laughter.

Chopper took the remote and changed the channel quickly, his eyes wide.

"How _does_ your society view pirates, then?" Nami asked.

"Hm... definitely not like you guys. Oh! Here." I looked through the stack of DVDs. I pulled out Pirates of the Caribbean. "It's one of my favorite movies. It's about pirates."

"Sounds interesting."

"It is!"

"Let's watch it!" Chopper cheered.

Saffron's POV

"Run!"

"Hurry!"

We got to the bus stop just as the bus was pulling in. Kelly was there, and on the ride over we split up the free pass coupons and whatnots. There was exactly enough for everybody. I started feeling less sleepy when we left the house, and was bouncing with excitement when we reached the bus. Half way there, I realized I wasn't such a good idea to bring both Zoro and Sanji along. _I hope nothing gets broken..._ I thought.

We reached Pacific Pier and filed out of the bus. The roller coaster roared, echoing across the Pier. Not many people were there, luckily. I could smell the carnival food and heard seagulls calling out above my head.

"Woo-hoo!"

"Yay!"

"Let's go!"

"Not so fast!"

"Wait up!"

We stopped at the ticket booth and got wristbands for everybody. The lady working at the booth looked strangely at the pirates' clothes, but shrugged it off, muttering something about crazy kids.

"What should we do first?" Luffy asked.

"Let's go from one end to the other!" Jackie suggested. "That way we can do everything."

The first one was Top Shot. The line was unbelievably short, so we got to get right on it. They strapped us into a line of cold, hard seats that formed a circle around a single column of metal that reached into the sky like a skyscraper. I looked up nervously. I twitched as the ride jerked and it started to climb. I squeezed my eyes shut.

Luffy laughed. "Wow! We're so high up!"

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten on this." Ussop moaned.

"Well you're here now, no use complaining." Zoro said.

"Easy for you to say." Kelly whimpered.

"It's all right, Miss Kelly. I'll be with you the entire way." Sanji cooed.

I heard Jackie swinging her feet through the open air. "You can see pretty far, huh?"

The ride suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes and my stomach did a flip. _So high up..._ I thought. I waited for a moment. Nothing was happening.

"Did the ride break?" I asked nervously.

"Nah, don't worry." Jackie said. "It always does this."

"You sure?" Ussop asked. "I hope it's not-"

I let out a scream as the ride plummeted down in free fall. I felt my self start to rise out of my seat. I clung to the safety restraints for dear life. My scream was cut off as the ride jerked to a stop and started to rise again. I managed a laugh before the ride fell again. I yelped and my head was lashed down. The ground got closer, then farther and farther away. We got to the very top and suddenly fell again. I felt like a giant yo-yo. Just as we were about to become splats on the pavement, the ride rose up again. Over and over again the ride brought us up then dropped us.

_What's the point of this?_ My brain screamed.

Finally we stopped and were lowered to the ground. The restraints opened and I got out of my seat. I walked to the exit slowly, my stomach still rising and falling. Jackie fell over.

"Who-o-oa..."

"That was crazy."

"Ugh."

"Hahaha you look so funny!"

After that near death experience, we decided to have another. And another. And some more. No ride was the same, but they were all intense. And fun. Very fun. When we all agreed with Ussop that we had caught his I-can't-go-on-anymore-rides-disease (it's very contagious) we went to the arcade. Nothing nor no one had been broken so far, hopefully it would stay that way.

**(A/N- If you didn't know what that whole TV pirate show thing was about, look up Lazy Town pirate song... *shivers* So yeah. Yep. Nothing else to say. Other than review and subscribe, pretty please? Oh... just something you should know... um... this ff might be ending next chapter. Quite probably. Either next or the one after that. On that nice note... PEACE OUT, HOMIES~!)**


	29. Owari

**(A/N- Yo pplz :) Happy Platypus Day! Sorry for not updating yesterday! Thanks to everyone who subscribed/favorited and to... wait no one reviewed. Never mind then :) what matters is that you read and liked it ^^ I started writing this... and decided I just want to get it over with :( the next chapter would be puny and rather boring if I didn't. So please enjoy it! I don't own One Piece.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>

Kelly's POV

We walked into the arcade. It was hard to hear anything from the sounds and music of video games. Lights flashed and twirled. A garbly voice said something over the loud speaker that was impossible to make out over the noise. We divided up coins and ran off to different games.

Ussop and I went to one of those shooting booths. This one had fake guns laid out on a counter. In front of us was a huge set up. Robotic pirates and parrots peeked out of barrels or trees on a small island. Each object had a small target on their head.

"How does it work?" Ussop asked.

I motioned to the slot. "Put the tokens in."

"In here?" He slid a few in and a _ding _sounded. Everything on the island stopped.

I picked up a pistol.

"_3... 2... 1..._" Brriiinnggg.

All of the automatons started moving and music started playing. A red laser came out of my gun to help me aim. I started shooting randomly, hoping to hit something. The target flashed and I saw red 1 light up to my left.

I don't usually play these kinds of games, but when I do I always have fun. As long as I'm not shooting animals.

Saffron's POV

I walked past Luffy, who had his face pressed up against a game. It was one of those games where when you put a coin though the top it goes through a maze of pegs and slides then lands in a tray. The tray moves back and forth, and if your token pushes off other coins, you can end up with dozens of tickets.

"What's up?" I asked Luffy.

"I can't win this stupid game." He glared at the tokens at the bottom.

"Let me try." I said, taking out a coin and pushing it in to the slot.

We watched as it bounced around and finally settled on to the tray. I smiled as a few tokens started to get pushed off. _So close... just a bit further..._ They balanced precariously off the edge. And stopped.

"Huh?" I said. I dug out another token and pushed it in. It clinked down the pegs and slid on to the pile of coins. The tray went back, making the token push the others toward the edge. But nothing fell.

"What the heck, man?" I yelled at the coins. Maybe if I made them feel bad they would jump over the edge.

Luffy popped on of his in. It bounced and rolled through the obstacle course of pegs. It clinked against the other coins. By now there was a cliff made out of tokens that were supporting each other from falling. It looked like the slightest tap would send them over.

Of course, nothing fell.

Luffy punched the game in frustration. Suddenly the cliff collapsed. Several coins fell and tickets started coming out.

"Nice job, Luffy!" I said, high fiving him.

"Heck yeah!" He cheered.

I watched the tickets come out of the machine. They weren't stopping. _Looks like we'll be here a while..._ I thought, and sat down.

Nearby, Sanji was playing DDR. And winning. He was on the top difficulty, one of the hardest songs, and had a perfect score. I think it was partly because Jackie was watching and cheering him on energeticly. She had once told me about how he would make an awesome break dancer.

I looked around and saw Kelly and Ussop in an intense shooting contest. Ussop won by a long shot. 20-65. But Zoro was no where to be found.

Jackie's POV

Everyone was trading in their tickets for prizes. I took a few bouncy balls and some plastic vampire fangs. I noticed Zoro was no where to be found, and told the others about that.

"That Marimo probably got lost." Sanji said.

"I'll go look for him, then!" I said, and ran off before anyone could say other wise. I looked down aisle after aisle after row of games, but only saw regular kids. _I hope he didn't go outside,_ I thought with a smile. I turned a corner and saw a familiar face.

"Tyler?"

Tyler turned around, his hands full of tickets. "Hey, Jackie! Hows it going?"

"Good, good." I nodded. "How long have you been here?"

"All day." He said. "We've been in the arcade the whole time, though. You should see how many tickets we've got!"

"How many?"

He thought for a minute. "At least more than 2000, I think."

"SERIOUSLY?"

He shrugged. "There's about six of us, and we all got tons of tokens."

"Whoa... Oh! Have you seen a guy with g-" I mentally slapped myself. _Baka! He watches One Piece! Oh crap, I hope he didn't see any of the Strawhats!_

"A guy with...?" He asked.

"Never mind, never mind!" I said quickly. "Ummm I gotta go! See you tomorrow!"

"Um. Ok, bye." He waved as I ran off.

_Gotta hurry gotta hurry... THERE!_

"Zoro!" I called. He was staring at a map of the Pier. Not that it would help him.

"There you are!" he said. "Geez, it took me forever to find you."

"_I_ was the one who found _you_!" I shot back. "You got lost again!"

"Did not." He insisted.

"Doesn't matter, but we gotta go before we get seen!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the others.

Emma's POV

I was sitting on a chair upside down. My feet where my head should have been, my back where my thighs should have been, and my hair trailing on the floor. Never tried it? You should. After a while, it feels like your face is going to explode! I twirled a glob of water around my finger, watching it spin absentmindedly.

"I've been wondering this for a while..." Chopper said.

I looked at him. "Hm?"

"What... what's a mellorine?"

"Mellorine?" Gabby asked.

"Now that you mention it, I've been wondering that too." Franky raised an eyebrow. "Sanji says it about girls a lot, maybe it's a compliment?"

"Actually," I raised my hand and dispersed the water, "it's a alternative type of ice cream. It's dairy free, and it uses animal or vegetable fat instead."

"Ew..." Nami said.

"He's a strange one, isn't he." Robin smiled.

I heard the door upstairs open.

"WE'RE BACK!"

"Downstairs!" Gabby called.

The others thumped down to the basement.

"How was it?"

"Amazing!"

"Awesome!"

"Scary..."

"Let's go again!"

While they chattered about their trip, I heard the house phone ring. Gabby picked up the basement extension and shushed everyone.

"Hello?" she said. "Who...?" She smiled, then her face fell. She swore. "Oh, no... um, ship. I said ship. My friends are... doing homework. We have crossword puzzle. Ship is 14 down. Yeah." She paused, then her eyes widened. "Wait!" She shouted, then hung up angrily.

"Who was that?" I asked.

Gabby rubbed her face. "My neighbor. She's gonna be here soon! She's supposed to check on me and she'll be here for a few hours."

Luffy jumped up. "Let's hide, then!"

Gabby shook her head. "There's no use. She'll find out you're here one way or another, she's one of those types of people."

"Then..."

"Is the portal finished?" Robin asked.

Franky nodded. "Of course."

"So..." Zoro said.

"Should we go home?" Chopper finished.

Everyone was silent.

"Yes." I said.

"We-"

I stood up. "No. We need to get you home as soon as possible. The time stream between dimensions doesn't look like it's consistent, so who knows how long you've been gone."

"Then let's hurry!" Gabby said. "We don't have long!'

Everyone got up and quickly started making sure they had what little belongings they had brought. Ussop and Franky started turning switches and pressing buttons on the machine. The ark started sparking.

"We need to use the necklace." Saffron said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"The necklace." She showed us hers. "I have this feeling... that we need it to make the portal."

My eyes lit up. "Of course! The power source! Who has their necklace?"

Kelly, Gabby, and Jackie held theirs up. They had been wearing it just in case since yesterday.

"How do we use it?" Kelly asked.

"We've never actually opened a portal with them." Gabby said. "But... I think I know how."

I nodded, understanding. It's like when you get a new power. Eventually you know how to control it. You just know, like an instinct, and soon it becomes as natural as moving your arm.

"Ready." Franky said, his hand over a button.

I looked at the others. They nodded.

"This is good bye for sure, then?" Chopper asked, looking sad.

"Good bye, yes." Jackie smiled. "But not for good."

I narrowed my eyes at the machine. My necklace started to rise. The others started to float, too.

"Now!" Gabby said

The button was pressed. The necklaces glowed blue. A portal appeared in the arch. Winds whipped up our hair and papers flew around the room.

"Go!" I yelled

"Bye!" Saffron called.

"Thanks for everything!" Kelly said.

One by one, they jumped through, saying goodbye right before the swirling energy swallowed them up. Luffy stopped when he was about to jump. He looked back, holding on to his hat so it wouldn't fly away.

"What's wrong?" Jackie asked. "Hurry, we won't be able to keep this up for long!"

He smiled. "Thank you! We'll definitely meet again, right?"

"Of course!" Jackie said. "As long as you don't give up on your dream. Deal?"

He laughed. "Deal!" He turned around. "I'm gonna be the pirate king!" he cheered, and jumped in.

The portal started to sputter out and the wind died down.

I sighed. _It's over for now, I guess..._

I began to step forward to shut it down. Suddenly the portal flew back open. My necklace went forward, taking me with it. I let out a scream as I felt my self fall through the portal. Darkness surrounded me. I reached up desperately, my hands trying to grip something solid.

Suddenly I stopped falling. I looked up. Gabby had my hand. Jackie was holding Gabby's feet. Saffron and Kelly were hanging half way out of the portal, keeping Jackie from falling, forming a human chain.

I forced myself to take slow, steady breaths.

"Careful." Gabby said. "Hurry, pull us back!"

I felt myself begin to rise. I focused. My legs started turning to water and I started flying up, half pulling Gabby along. I glanced around. Dozens of portals swirled around the empty void, like stars in the sky. They kept disappearing and appearing, with no apparent pattern.

My heart skipped a beat as a stray portal appeared right next to my face. I felt myself being pulled toward it and tried to fly away. The pull was so strong that I could barely keep my self from being sucked in. Suddenly it started to glow. A bright white light spread across it, and I could look through the portal.

I gasped.

It was the lab from my dream. The boss scientist guy was staring at me. I could make out the original portal machine behind him. The other henchmen were not there. Only him. I could tell it was a boy now. And only a bit older than me. He wore a white lab coat He was writing on a clip board, but now his eyes met mine.

"G-G..." I tried to speak. He had a strangely... evil feeling about him. His eyes didn't hold the right kind of curiosity, it was more of a hunger to know, observe, and was definitely not a friendly, questioning look. "Go! GO GO GO!"

I could feel my power slipping away. I closed my eyes and used the last of my strength to propel me through the other portal, dragging Gabby with me. I hit the basement floor hard, panting. I held up a hand, but couldn't summon any water.

"You ok?" Saffron asked.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Kelly said.

I shook my head. "No... no, I saw... the lab from my dreams. And the guy that was there. He's... he's not normal..."

"What do you mean...?" Jackie asked.

The portal machine let out a screech of metal against metal. Suddenly the entire thing folded in on its self. It all got sucked in to the portal, which throbbed and shrunk. It disappeared in a small white flash, and the wind died completely.

"I don't know..." I said. "But I'd say we've got an enemy on our hands."

The door bell rang. Gabby lept up and went to let her neighbor in.

_An enemy..._ I thought. _That's the only thing he could be. But now I know for sure... that we aren't done with this. We still have more adventures in front of us._

**(A/N- Fin. It was a bit rushed, so I hope that wasn't confusing... How's that for a dramatic ending? :D Thank you to everyone who ever reviewed, subscribed, favorited, or read this, and to all you who stuck around til the end of this ff! This concludes Five Friends, One Piece. Next up is the Detective Conan story! Maybe like... The case of the Five Mysterious Girls? Or do you think I should shuffle up the cast? I definitely can't handle more than five main characters right now, but maybe later I'll bring in more people. **

**Anyway, stay tuned for the Detective Conan ff! Let me give you an idea of what I'm planning- the series continues as the five girls find themselves in Detective Conan. They'll help solve a murder or two, and did I mention the Kaito Kid heist? But who's that mysterious new enemy, and will the girls expose him at last?**

**For now, subscribe, review, and thank you to everyone who gave this story a chance! The series is still going, so be sure to keep an eye out for new updates. Never stop dreaming! This has been Jazzcat1231, and I wish you a happy Platypus Day. Bye! One Piece, you will forever be a piece of my heart!)**


End file.
